Mi chico malo
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Syaoran es un chico enamorado de Sakura la chica más popular de la escuela, quién lo rechaza y lo lastima, él decide vengarse convirtiéndose en un chico malo y demostrarle el porqué no es bueno lastimar a las personas.
1. ¿Tengo que volver?

_Este es el primer capítulo de este fic, lo corregí, casi lo deje igual, solo corregí faltas de ortografía, le edite unas cosas, agregue unas muy pequeñas y aquí está. Cambie su Raiting por __**T**__ debido a que el contexto se desarrolla con chicos adolescentes y ¿qué es un adolecente sin leguaje un poco obsceno?. Quiero hacer todo esto más realista. Además como se habrá visto antes se menciona el consumo de drogas, alcohol y otras substancias y… ¡bueno vamos, son adolescentes se tocan temas fuertes y punto!._

_Si tienen quejas, reclamos lo que quieran dejen me su Reviews o imbox. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Card captor Sakura no me pertenece, pertenece a CLAMP. _

**MI CHICO MALO**

**¿Tengo que volver?**

SHAORAN POV

Me levanto como todas las mañanas, me pongo mis lentes, miro el reloj y veo que aún es temprano, me levanto de la cama y lo primero que hago es correr las cortinas hacia los lados y abrir la ventana. Amo esta ciudad por las mañanas. Me meto al baño y después de una refrescante ducha me pongo el uniforme de la escuela Secundaria de Tomoeda y luego me peino, cosa que detesto ya de mi cabello es que es muy difícil de peinar, casi me acabo un bote de gel cuando me peino.

Observo mi reflejo en el espejo, mi cabello castaño casi color chocolate está bien alisado con una gran plasta de gel y mis ojos color ámbar están siendo tapados por mis lentes de fondo de botella-como suelen burlase los brabucones de la escuela-obviamente yo no soy popular ni nada que se le parezca, soy todo lo contrario. Soy la clase persona a la que los buscapleitos molestan por su apariencia y siempre tratan como basura, inclusive humillan, esos idiotas siempre buscan la forma de joderme pero mi mejor amigo siempre me defiende, su nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa él es muy popular entre las chicas y en toda la escuela es muy conocido, pero solo tiene ojos para una chica: Tomoyo Daidouji.

Observo el reloj y me doy cuenta que ya perdí mucho tiempo, después de arreglarme bajo a desayunar y me encuentro con mi prima Meiling, ella me quiere mucho y me trata bien, pero eso es solo cuando estamos en casa porque cuando estamos en la escuela sus amigas suelen burlarse de mí, pero ella siempre me lanza miradas de disculpa, aunque Tomoyo no me trata mal pero Sakura…mmm…bueno solo un poco, la verdad es que yo no pienso que ella sea mala es solo que a veces es un bueno ¿cómo decirlo? poco…mmm…temperamental.

—Muy buenos días Shaoran—dijo Meiling sonriéndome.

—Buenos días Meiling—respondí sonriéndole yo también— ¿dónde está mi mamá? —pregunte mientras Wei (quién ha servido a nuestra familia por años) me servía el desayuno.

—Su madre salió, dijo que tenía unos asuntos pendientes que resolver—dijo retirándose.

Una vez que terminamos de desayunar Meiling y yo nos fuimos a la escuela. Mientras caminábamos todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que ella tomo otro rumbo, como siempre, para irse con sus amigas, no es que Meiling se avergüence de mi es…es solo que…no soy popular y sus amigas sí lo son, ella es amiga de las chicas más populares de toda la escuela como Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu y Sakura, esta última es la capitana de porristas y la más popular de toda la escuela pero…un poco en creída, ella es de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, tiene un gran cuerpo y todos los chicos de la escuela están detrás de ella, sinceramente , aunque me cuesta admitirlo siento una gran atracción por Sakura pero no sé cómo decírselo.

Cuando llego al salón de clases me encuentro con mi mejor amigo Eriol, me siento en mi lugar y lo saludo.

—Hola Eriol—le dije sonriéndole y él me respondió con una sonrisa también, en ese momento llego Tomoyo y pude notar que Eriol se sonrojo, es gracioso verlo así. El don Juan rompe corazones, enamorado.

—Bu-buenos días Daidouji—dijo muy nervioso.

—¡ay Eriol! Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y —lo miro de reojo—buenos días a ti también—dijo con una sonrisa y el pobre de Eriol se puso más rojo que un tomate—buenos días Li—me saludó.

—buenos días Daidouji—le dije y en eso entro Sakura y se sentó justo enfrente de mí.

—Hola Sakura—dijo Tomoyo y ella saco algo de su mochila y se lo aventó a Tomoyo—se descoció, eso te pasa por comprar esa tela de tan mala calidad, además se nota que ni siquiera sabes coser bien—la cara de Tomoyo se entristeció mucho, y guardo en su mochila lo que parecía ser un vestido, en eso llego el profesor Terada y comenzó a dar su clase.

El día transcurrió tranquilo y normal hasta que recibí una llamada de mi mamá diciendo que hoy tenía que irme temprano. Cuando llegue a casa con Meiling mi mama quiso hablar a solas en mi cuarto.

—Shaoran—me llamo seria y eso comenzó a preocuparme.

—¿qué pasa? — dije serio.

—se que te gusta mucho estar aquí en Japón, pero tenemos que volver a casa—dijo con un semblante serio—me acaban de avisar que la empresa va mal— quise protestar pero no lo hice.

En mi rostro no se mostro más que sorpresa ante la inesperada noticia que mi madre me había dado. ¿Regresar? ¿Justo ahora? Ni si quiera le he dicho a Sakura de mis sentimientos.


	2. una gran desepcion

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sin propiedad de CLAMP._

**UNA GRAN DESEPCION**

Mi madre dijo que nos tenemos que ir en una semana a Hong Kong por una parte me siento triste pero e tomado una gran decisión, le diré a Sakura de mis sentimientos le diré todo lo que siento por ella ahorre mucho dinero y le e comprado un hermoso collar que de dije tiene una S se que le gustara, e estado preparando todo lo que le diré y me le declarare este mismo viernes antes de partir a Hong Kong porque este mismo sábado por la mañana me iré.

-¿Señor Li trajo la tarea verdad?-dijo el maestro sacándome de mis pensamientos y yo se la di-muy bien cumplido como siempre-dijo y se fue.

El día transcurrió mientras yo seguía metido en mis pensamientos y así transcurrió la semana hasta que fue miércoles, yo recorría lo pasillos ya hoy no tenia la primera clase, cuando oí que alguien lloraba y busque quien era pero estaba yo solo en los pasillos y entonces vi a Tomoyo ella lloraba así que me acerque.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunte y en cuanto me acerque me abrazo y comenzó a llorar un mas fuerte que antes.

-lo que pasa es que Sakura me dijo cosas muy feas-me dijo entre sollozos-y e tratado de aguantar pero no puedo sus insultos me lastiman-dijo calmándose un poco.

-mira Tomoyo lo que ella te dice es porque tiene muchas presiones encima-le dije dándole un pañuelo para que se limpiara sus lagrimas-pero ella te quiere mucho eres su mejor amiga y también su prima, es solo que ella siendo la capitana de porristas tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y además tiene tareas y exámenes y todo eso no lo dijo para lastimarte-le dije dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-tienes razón-dijo ella sonriéndome, pero luego se quedo pensativa y me miro-tu la quieres mucho ¿verdad?- dijo a lo que yo le respondí asintiendo y me sonrió de una manera muy especial.

Después de eso llego el día en que le diría a Sakura de mis sentimientos, era viernes y estábamos todos reunidos en cafetería para el almuerzo, y hay estaba ella parada me acerque tenia muchos nervios de lo me fuera a decir me acerque aun mas y le toque el hombro y ella volteo y me miro.

SAKURA POV´S

Hay estaba parada en cafetería estaba muy molesta porque acababa de pelear con mi novio, solo deseaba que llegara la tonta de Tomoyo para desquitarme con ella y en eso alguien me toco el hombro y yo voltee y lo mire era un chico tonto que iba en mi misma clase traía un regalo en sus manos era una pequeña cajita el mi miro y me dijo-Sa…Sakura…yo…quiero... decirte…que…tu me gustas-dijo y todos voltearon a vernos ,estaba ya bastante molesta y encontré una oportunidad de desquitarme con alguien.

-Mira tonto-le dije con micho orgullo y vanidad tratando de sonar superior a el-yo soy Sakura kinomoto obvio que tu no estas a mi altura tu solo eres un tonto que trata de agradarme pero sabes algo no lo haces-mi tono de voz subió bastante, le estaba gritando y sin darme cuenta la figura que te tenia parada enfrente de mi era mi novio Yue-¡eres un imbécil tarado que solo quiere estar cerca de mi para parecer popular pero no es así eres feo y solo una ciega se fijaría en ti¡-le dije y tome el regalo que traía en sus manos lo arroje lejos de hay, y luego me di cuenta de que toda la escuela nos estaba viendo, todos estaban callados, entre ellos estaban Tomoyo y Eriol me di cuenta de que el chico que estaba hay estaba agachado sin decir nada Eriol se le acercó.

-Shaoran-dijo en un susurro y poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico-¿estas bien?-dijo el chico no respondía y de repente quito la mano de Eriol de su hombro se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar.

Todos en cafetería susurraban cosas que no podía entender y se me quedaban viendo, Tomoyo y las demás se sentaron como siempre conmigo, pero Tomoyo y Meiling me miraban raro y de repente después de un rato de silencio Meiling golpeo la mesa y grito-¡esta vez si te pasaste Sakura-dijo y Tomoyo la volteo a ver.

-pues si no te parece lo que hice puedes salir del grupo de las que SI somos populares- dije molesta enfatizando el si**,** ella se levanto y se fue en ese momento Tomoyo también se levanto y cuando se iba a ir le dije-ni se te ocurra seguir a Meiling porque te ira peor-dije en un tono muy tétrico ella solo volteo y me miro.

-¡No!- grito ella y me dio una mirada de odio como retándome. A lo que yo también respondí.

-¿que dijiste?-pregunte devolviéndole la mirada de odio y retándola también, sabia que ella no haría nada para defenderse.

-no Sakura, ya no te apoye mucho pero ya no-dijo seria, pero que rayos se pensaba-Meiling tenia razón esta vez si te pasaste-me miro y por ultimo dijo-y si no te gustan mis vestidos pues has los tuyos entonces-dijo y se fue.

Después de eso no supe nada mas que fue de ella ya que no entro a ninguna de las siguientes clases al igualo que Meiling, Eriol y ese chico Shaoran.

Así que me fui a casa sola pero recordé que había olvidado algo así que regrese, pero para ir a mi casillero tenia que pasar por cafetería y hay vi la cámara de Tomoyo se que después de lo que me hiso no debería llevármela pero sabia que sufriría si no la encontraba así que decidí llevármela a casa, después de ir a mi casillero por mi suéter pase por cafetería otra vez y vi en el suelo algo que me llamo la atención era un pequeño paquetito y recordé que era lo que Shaoran me iba a dar por la curiosidad lo tome entre mis manos y lo guarde en mi mochila y me fui a casa.

Cuando llegue me encontré con mi hermano y mi papá que salió temprano de trabajar luego de comer fui a mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama, saque de mi mochila el pequeño regalito que encontré en cafetería y lo abrí, me encontré con un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de "S" y entonces recordé a ese chico y creo que por primera vez en mi vida sentí lastima por el, creo que si me pase ¿pero que estoy pensando?, Y en ese momento se vi hacia a fuera estaba comenzando a llover y después de un rato comenzó a llover mas fuerte aun, sentí un extraño sentimiento creo que le dicen remordimiento moví mi cabeza hacia los lados muy fuerte tratando de quitar ese pensamiento de mi mente.

SHAORAN POV´S

No se cuantas horas han pasado desde lo que me dijo Sakura solo se que el dolor en mi pecho es muy fuerte, siento el corazón como si lo hubieran arrancado de mi pecho sin piedad y lo hubieran pisoteado fuertemente frente mis ojos, desde hace rato comenzó a llover pero no me importa, estoy todo empapado y lleno de lodo gracias a los carros que pasan mojándome además de que e resbalado en uno que otro charco pero sinceramente no me importa, hace mucho frio, me detuve en el parque pingüino y me puse debajo de un árbol y en ese momento oigo la voz de alguien llamarme.

-Shaoran-dijo su voz se oía preocupada y cuando mire hacia un lado pude ver que era Tomoyo junto con Eriol y Meiling.

-Shaoran te hemos estado buscando por todas partes-dijo Eriol preocupado-¿donde estabas?-pregunto lo mire, pero mi mirada ahora era fría.

- Xiao Lang me tenias muy preocupada-dijo Meiling mientras corría y me abrasaba.

Después de eso fui a casa y cuando llegamos mi mama corrió muy asustada a abrasarme y también a regañarme.

-¡no vuelvas a hacerme eso me oíste¡-grito-no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias-dijo bajando su tono de voz y en eso toco mi frente-estas ardiendo en fiebre y además estas muy empapado…-no pude seguir oyendo lo demás que me decía, su voz se volvía distante y todo se volvía muy obscuro lo único que pasaba por mi mete en ese momento era que había sufrido una gran decepción pero me iba a vengar de lo que Sakura había hecho eso era seguro.

_Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo en el próximo veremos como Shaoran cambia por completo y comienza a planear su venganza._

_Gracias a los que han leído esta fic espero que disfrutaran este capitulo y me digan que les pareció._


	3. planeando la venganza

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sin propiedad de CLAMP excepto algunos que yo cree bueno lamento mucho mi retraso y sin más preámbulos el capitulo de hoy espero que les guste. _

**PLANEANDO LA VENGANZA**

Comencé a abrir los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en mí cama, mi pregunta era ¿Qué había pasado?, en ese momento entro Meiling, me abraso muy fuerte y en ese momento entraron mi mamá y mis hermanas.

-al fin despiertas, nos tenias preocupadas a todas-dijo mi hermana Fuutie, se oía preocupada, me sentí mal por preocupar a mi familia así, pero entonces recordé todo lo que había sucedido y lo Sakura había dicho y entonces recordé por que estaba hay, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que Meiling estaba llorando.

-tranquila-le dije-todo esta bien-dije tratando de calmarla la verdad nunca me a gustado ver llorar a las personas, en ese momento vi que se calmo.

-¡perdón!-dijo casi dejándome sordo del grito que pego-es que me preocupaste mucho-dijo mas tranquila y yo le sonreí.

-ya estoy bien, no se preocupen no fue nada solo una simple fiebre…-dije tranquilo pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase.

-¡de más de 40°!-dijo mi madre gritándome y no dejando que terminara de hablar-además no despertaste en 2 días-dijo regañándome.

-si pero ya estoy bien-volví a repetir, lo que quería era que entendieran que yo ya estaba bien, digo lo que menos quería era preocupar a mi familia pero entonces recordé el porque el hecho de esa fiebre que fue porque me moje por culpa de Sakura, lo que me hizo me lo iba a pagar muy caro porque era hora de planear mi venganza, una sonrisa malévola recorrió mi rostro y no solo ella iba a pagar las consecuencias si no también los que me habían tratado mal tantas veces, y entonces recordé que teníamos que regresar a Hong Kong y eso me dará tiempo para planear mejor mi venganza, pero antes-mamá ¿que paso con el viaje a Hong Kong?-pregunte a lo que mi mamá respondió.

-pues lo retrasamos-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos-tu salud es primero que nada-dijo y yo no pude evitar sentirme culpable por haberla preocupado tanto a ella, a mis hermanas y a Meiling-pero ahora que ya estas mejor creo que ya nos podemos ir-me dijo con una sonrisa-ahora descansa y luego vemos eso-dijo saliendo del cuarto y así pasaron unos cuantos días, nos fuimos a Hong Kong, mientras yo planeaba mi venganza, ya tenia todo fríamente calculado, en esos días mi carácter y actitud cambio drásticamente o al menos eso era lo que mi mamá y mis hermanas decían y también Meiling yo no sentí que hubiera cambiado…al menos no mucho solo me había vuelto frio, callado además de que siempre le contesto a mis hermanas y a mi mamá y me he vuelto mas solitario…muy bien cambie bastante pero que mas da. Fui a mi entrenamiento de artes marciales, las practico desde pequeño, después fui al oculista dijo que solucionaría mi problema de visión después de eso hable con mi mamá.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunte a mi mamá.

-dijo que tenia que operarte de la vista-dijo algo seria. Después de eso unas semanas después me operaron de la vista motivo por lo cual falte a la escuela, y el día en que fui tenia tan pocas ganas de ir que solo me pase el peine no me eche gel ni nada solo deje mis cabellos desordenados y me fui a la escuela, al llegar a esta me paso la cosa mas extraña, todos me volteaban a ver sobretodo las chicas me miraban y se susurraban cosas inentendibles al oído, pero no era esa clase de mirada de "pobre tonto" ni la de "pobre chico sin amor" ni ninguna parecida era mas como si me comieran con la vista y los chicos también me veían raro, cuando entre al salón todos se quedaron callados no hice mucho caso y me fui a mi asiento, fue cuando la cosa mas extraña de todas paso Lixue la chica mas popular de todas y bonita de toda la escuela se me acerco y me hablo.

-hola Xiao Lang-dijo y yo aun no lo podía creer, pero realmente no me importaba tanto además no le iba a dejara que notara que yo me sorprendía.

-¿que quieres Lixue?-dije frio, como había actuado toda la semana.

-nada…solo quería preguntarte que te hiciste, cambiaste mucho-dijo con voz melosa cosa que no me importo-además te vez mas guapo así ¿sabes?-dijo coqueteando conmigo yo solo rodé los ojos.

-no, no sabia y no me importa-dije molesto ella era una chica a la que no soportaba, tal vez porque me recordaba a Sakura, pero entonces una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro una idea llego a mi, la venganza perfecta definitivamente Sakura se iba a acordar de quien era Shaoran Li ,y así transcurrió toda la mañana con chicas insinuándose conmigo y los chicos pidiéndome consejos para seducir chicas, pero al terminar las clases espere a que todos se fueran quería estar solo, la verdad es que ya no tenia ganas de platicar con nadie, guarde mis cosas y salí del salón y en eso me tope con Wang el chico malo y mas popular de toda la escuela.

-espera-dijo, el era alto de ojos cafés cabello negro y el capitán de futbol, el y sus amigos la pesadilla de cualquier nerd o tonto-Xiao Lang, ¿cierto?-pregunto, a lo que yo solo asentí-¿quieres pertenecer a mi grupo?-dijo con arrogancia y entonces otra idea vino a mi mente, aprender de el para efectuar mi venganza, ¿Por qué no? Digo ¿Qué más puedo perder?

-pues si-dije y el solo sonrió-pero con una condición, yo no sigo ordenes de nadie-dije ¿arrogante?, De cuando acá yo era así, aun me lo preguntaba y entonces hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-muy bien-dijo e hiso una pausa-me caíste bien, con nosotros aprenderás de la buena vida-dijo, a lo cual yo sonreí, ya sabia cual era la buena vida de la que hablaba, el siempre pasaba todo el día con chicas y asistía a las mejores fiestas de toda la escuela.

_Bueno aquí esta este capitulo espero que les allá gustado y gracias a todos por sus reviews._

_Bueno también abra Tomoyo x Eriol para los que les gusta esta pareja y prepárense pera ver que tanto cambia Shaoran, bueno dejen reviews x fa, y cualquier duda yo la aclaro, y disculpen por no actualizar es que con lo del examen de admisión para la prepa no había podido mil disculpas x eso pero bueno bye._


	4. un enorme cambio

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sin propiedad de CLAMP._

**UN ENORME CAMBIO**

TOMOYO POV´S

Ha pasado un año desde que Shaoran y Meiling se fueron, la verdad los extraño mucho, pero lo mejor de todo es que puedo pasar más tiempo con Eriol, el ha sido muy lindo conmigo desde que Shaoran se fue, la verdad nadie sabe pero yo estaba enamorada de Shaoran, pero eso es un secreto que ni Eriol debe de saber, ahora el y yo somos muy unidos casi como hermanos paso todo el día con el, y si se preguntan por Sakura, bueno ella ya no me habla la verdad todas las personas que yo creí mis amigos ya no me hablan por que ya no soy popular, el único que me habla en toda la escuela es Eriol, solo espero que a Meiling y a Shaoran les este yendo mejor allá en Hong Kong porque aquí la verdad todo esta igual o peor, desde ese día Sakura comenzó un "reinado de terror" hacia los chicos menos populares de toda la escuela, ella y los populares humillan y tratan mal a estos y entre ellos estoy yo pero yo no me dejo, al final terminamos siempre gritándonos enfrente de todos y aunque yo lo sobrellevo ella no, esto es muy difícil solo espero que pronto se termine su "reinado de terror" como dicen todos los chicos, ahora voy caminado por los pasillos, y hablando del rey de roma ella se acerca pasa junto de mi y me tira todos los libros que traigo en la mano se puede notar que esta molesta yo simplemente me agacho y los recojo.

-hay a la Tomo-tonta se le cayeron los libros, es que es tan torpe que ni siendo popular entro al equipo de porristas-dijo parada enfrente de mi y con voz de "soy superior a ti" yo solo los termino de recoger y me levanto.

-pues prefiero ser una torpe a pertenecer a un grupo de descerebradas-cabeza huecas-dije yo sin mirarla a los ojos solo seguí con mi camino.

-¿que dijiste? Tomo-tonta ¡vuelve aquí y repítelo en mi cara!-dijo gritando y todos voltearon a vernos.

-¿sabes? No se ni porque me molesto respondiéndote porque tu no mereces ni mi tiempo ni que gaste saliva con una porrista que ahora resulta sorda, así que no te avergüences delante de todos Saku-boba recuerda que se supone que no debes perder la compostura de chica linda sin cerebro porque eso es lo que son las porristas-dije y pude notar que se había quedado callada, así que seguí mi camino preguntándome que había sido de la Sakura que algún día conocí, y sin darme cuenta una lagrima resbalo de mi mejilla, y en ese momento sentí a alguien abrazándome y me di cuenta de que era Eriol, valla que había cambiado, hace un año era muy tímido conmigo y ahora de tímido no tiene nada además si antes era un don Juan con las chicas ahora es el doble que digo el doble el triple o cuádruple porque no solo había cambiado en cuanto a actitud, si no que ahora el tenia un mejor cuerpo y sus ojos tenían algo que no tenían antes como un brillo especial o algo así y era mucho mas guapo, me sonroje al pensar todo esto.

-me entre de que te peleaste con Kinomoto, me alegra que esta vez no halla sido tan grave porque la ultima vez se te tiro a los golpes suerte que esos chicos la sostuvieron o conociéndote ella hubiera terminado muy las timada-dijo Eriol con una de sus lindas sonrisas y en eso sonó la campana para que fuéramos a clases, y así fui a la clase de química, cuando Eriol me trata así me recuerda tanto a Shaoran. Cuando por fin termina la clase tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la cafetería y en ese momento una voz muy conocida me hablo.

- ¡Tomoyo!-me gire y no pude creer quien estaba frente a mi era…-Tomoyo te extrañe mucho-dijo y me dio una fuerte abrazo que casi me asfixia.

-Meiling-dije con alegría, y en eso me soltó-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte, ya que se supone que estaba en Hong Kong.

-Tomoyo tengo que contarte muchas cosas a ti y a Eriol, por cierto ¿donde esta el?-pregunto viendo de una lado a otro.

-tranquila ya viene en 5,4-dije empezando a contar y viendo mi reloj sabia que el era muy puntual y llegaría exactamente a la hora de siempre-3,2…-

-hola Tomoyo-dijo Eriol detrás de mi-y hola Meiling-dijo y se quedo pensando un pequeño tiempo- ¡Meiling!-grito, al darse cuenta de quien estaba frente a nosotros-un segundo no se supone que deberías estar en Hong Kong con Shaoran-dijo se notaba confundido.

-les explicare todo pero antes vallamos a un lugar mas discreto-dijo con un tono serio, la seguimos hasta el lugar mas tranquilo de toda la escuela y nos sentamos en una mesita que estaba en ese lugar.

-ya dinos porque tanto misterio Mei-dijo Eriol algo desesperado, la verdad es que Meiling ya nos había preocupado y es que Eriol también le tiene mucho cariño a Shaoran y si algo malo le pasara se pondría muy triste y yo también.

-bueno ya, no se desesperen lo que les voy a decir tiene que ver con Xiao Lang, pero es una larga historia-dijo con toda la calma del mundo sacándonos de quicio.

-tenemos tiempo-dijo Eriol con mucha seriedad, cosa extraña en el ya que el casi todo se lo tomaba a juego.

-muy bien-dijo sentándose-lo que pasa es que cuando nos fuimos a Hong Kong Xiao Lang estaba muy extraño, primero comenzó a volverse frio y distante con todos, estaba muy serio y pensativo y casi no hablaba con nadie, comenzó a gritarnos y a ponerse muy rebelde-dijo y nosotros solo asentíamos y escuchábamos claramente todo lo que decía-pero mi tía no le dio importancia pensó que solo fue el cambio de un lugar a otro, pero luego el empezó a cambiar en su forma de vestir y de peinar inclusive de hablar, comenzó a salir con chicas, una diferente cada día-al decir esto mire a Eriol con enojo ya que el era así todos los días lo veías con una chica diferente, pero con la que mas salía era una chica llamada Himeko una tonta descerebrada loca por Eriol, el suele burlarse de mi diciendo que no me pusiera celosa pero no eran celos ¿o si? Ay en que estoy pensando, bueno mejor sigo escuchando-el también cambio de amigos comenzó a llevarse con un chico llamado Wang que era muy popular y luego empezó a copiarle muchas cosas, salían a fiestas y con muchas chicas y además entro al equipo de futbol de la escuela, pero ese no era el problema cuando llegaba de las fiesta se le notaba que había estado tomando, pero al principio no hicimos caso ya que pensamos que al fin había salido del cascaron, además mi tía estaba feliz porque al fin Xiao Lang tenia amigos y toda la cosa, pero los problemas empezaron cuando ya no le hacia caso a nadie ni siquiera a mi tía inclusive nos gritaba, además de que si no lo dejaban ir a algún lado buscaba la forma y se escapaba, luego se volvió mas popular que el mismo Wang, y además de que nunca le dije a mi tía pero Xiao Lang fumaba a escondidas con sus amigos, y llegaba demasiado tarde de las fiestas a las que iba y avece ni siquiera llegaba hasta el otro día, pero de muchas de estas cosas no se entero mi tía ya que siempre se la pasaba en el trabajo, mis primas y yo pasábamos noches en vela esperando a Xiao Lang y algunas veces llego muy tomado a la casa…-mientras Meiling seguía diciéndonos todo eso, yo no podía creer en lo que Shaoran se había convertido, tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar pero no lo hacia, sí lloraba enfrente de todos podían darse cuenta de lo que en verdad siento por Shaoran.

-no te creo nada Meiling-dijo Eriol interrumpiendo el relato de Meiling, se veía bastante molesto y serio-el Shaoran que yo conozco no es así, nunca haría eso.

-pero ese no es el Xiao Lang que tu conoces, ni el que yo conozco-dijo Meiling con mucha tristeza en sus ojos-pero déjame terminar, y te responderé cualquier pregunta o duda ¿si?-pregunto Meiling a Eriol el cual estaba muy, pero muy serio y eso me preocupaba.

-de acuerdo termina-dijo Eriol, creo que se ve lindo así de serio, se ve tan tierno cuando se preocupa por los demás o por dios mis mejillas están ardiendo.

-¿estas bien Tomoyo?-dijo Meiling sacándome de mis pensamiento, creo que se dieron cuenta.

-estas muy roja-dijo Eriol con esa linda carita de preocupación, moví mi cabeza sacando esos pensamientos tontos.

-estoy bien no se preocupen-dije con una sonrisa-continua con lo que estabas diciendo Meiling-dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, un segundo ¿desde cuando Eriol me pone tan nerviosa?

-muy bien lo que paso después fue que mi tía noto el ENORME cambio de Xiao Lang-dijo resaltando la palabra "enorme"-y pensó que tal vez si lo mandaba de nuevo a Tomoeda el volvería a ser el mismo de antes, pero ella se tuvo que quedar en Hong Kong para atender la empresa, y solo vinimos Xiao Lang y yo, pero mi mama solo me dejo quedarme por un mes ósea que tendré que regresar a Hong Kong en un mes, y Xiao Lang se quedara-dijo, mientras mi cerebro procesaba la información, es que definitivamente no lo puedo creer.

-hasta no ver no creer-dijo Eriol mirando fijamente a Meiling-en cuanto vea el "enorme" cambio de Shaoran te creeré pero si no lo veo, no te creeré.

-esta bien, pero primero tengo unos tramites que hacer y creo que ustedes tienen que ir a clase-dijo levantándose de la mesa y comenzando a caminar seguida de nosotros.

Después de eso tuvimos que ir a clase, y cuando al fin llego la hora de la salida busque a Eriol y a Meiling pero no los encontraba hasta que vi a Eriol platicando con una chica, me acerque a el y lo jale del brazo-tenemos que irnos-le dije jalándolo.

-espera nada mas termino de darle mi numero a esta lindura-dijo mientras yo lo jalaba con todas mis fuerzas, y comencé a sentir que empezaba a caminar-¡háblame al rato!- le grito a la chica. Cuando ya estábamos lejos de la chica dijo-ya te dije que no te pongas celosa ella es solo una amiga-

-eres un tonto-dije muy molesta-yo no estoy celosa, además eso de "amiga" ni tu te lo crees-dije haciendo comillas con los dedos en la parte de "amiga".

-los estaba buscando-dijo una voz muy conocida, y en ese momento levente mi mirada que estaba sobre el piso era Meiling-vámonos-dijo y nos agarro de las manos y nos jalo para que camináramos y luego nos soltó, nosotros solo la seguimos en silencio y sin que nadie se diera cuenta derrame una cuantas lagrimas por algo que en una de las ultimas clases me había pasado, cuando por fin llegamos a la casa de Meiling (era una casa enorme mas bien una mansión) entramos y Meiling no pidió que tomáramos asiento, una vez en ese lugar Meiling hablo- voy por Shaoran- dijo y nos dejo sentados, después de esperar una rato en silencio vimos que Meiling bajo pero no solo seguida de alguien no, no podía ser el esa persona que estaba parada frente de mi , definitivamente no era el, vi la cara de Eriol que también mostraba que estaba sorprendido.

-¿Shaoran?-preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

_Espero que les allá gustado el capi._

_¿Será cierto todo lo que dijo Meiling sobre Shaoran?_

_¿Qué pensara Sakura al ver al nuevo Shaoran?_

_Bueno dejen Reviews y díganme que tal les pareció el capitulo de hoy y como prometí ExT todo el capi de hoy lo relato Tomoyo pero les prometo que en siguiente veremos a Shaoran por que en este no salió y si quieren respondan esas preguntas._


	5. Ya no soy el mismo

**Ya no soy el mismo**

SHAORAN POV´S

Meiling se había ido a realizar unos tramites a la escuela, no la acompañe por que tenia mucho sueño, ya que durante el viaje no dormí bien, además antes de venir a Tomoeda me la pase de fiesta en fiesta y por esa razón me desvele mucho, así que me dormí un rato y luego me levante, a pasado un año desde mi partida ahora tengo 17 años, me di un buen baño luego, me cambie de ropa y baje a desayunar y después de eso subí a mi cuarto, me tire en mi cama y comencé a escuchar música, mientras oía la música muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, todos dicen que e cambiado mucho, desde que me comencé a llevar con Wang mi vida cambio por completo, después de ese día en que me ofreció ser su amigo mi vida dio un cambio drástico, recuerdo la primera fiesta a la que asistí con el, fue increíble me enseño a tratar a las chicas como comportarme con ellas y además de cómo hablarles, mi forma de vestir cambio mucho, igual que toda mi vida, mi forma de hablar es diferente ahora hablo con mucha arrogancia además de que no soy el mismo tonto de antes, además no desaproveche mi tiempo en Hong Kong, todo ese tiempo lo utilice para aprender del mejor (ósea Wang) y para tener mi venganza preparada jeje, bueno después de un rato sentí que alguien movía mi hombro, abrí los ojos y vi que era Meiling, valla si que el tiempo se pasa volando, me quite los audífonos para oír que decía.

-Xiao Lang tenemos visita-dijo seria, tanto ella como mis hermanas y mi madre están preocupadas por mi, aun no entiendo porque pero bueno.

-¿quien es?-pregunte un tanto molesto, ya que detestaba que me molestaran cundo estoy cómodo.

-son Eriol y Tomoyo-dijo con felicidad, creo que por un momento en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa ya que si había alguien que extrañara definitivamente serian ellos dos, me levante y baje atrás de Meiling y cuando porfíen baje y llegue a donde estaba ellos, me miraron con mucha sorpresa creo que se percataron que cambie mucho en este tiempo.

-¿Shaoran?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, creo que aun no asimilan el gran cambio que di.

-hola chicos, ¿Cuánto sin vernos verdad?-dije para romper el hielo ya que el ambiente estaba algo tenso, Tomoyo se me acerco y tomo mi rostro en sus manos.

-¿Shaoran?-pregunto viéndome directamente a los ojos, creo que sí le sorprendió mi cambio, tome sus manos y dije despacio.

-tranquila Tomoyo-le susurre al oído y acto seguido ella se me tiro encima dándome un fuerte abrazo al punto de asfixiarme.

-te extrañe mucho Shaoran-dijo en un susurro inaudible para los demás y fue cuando sentí que el aire me faltaba valla que esa chica tenia fuerza.

-To…Tomoyo…no…res…piro-dije tratando de jalar aire pero ella me tenía abrazado por el cuello.

-lo siento-dijo soltándome, se veía que estaba muy apenada.

-no te preocupes-dije tratando de recuperar el aliento y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que los demás nos veían raro, y vi a Eriol mi mejor-hola Eriol-dije y el me miro muy serio.

-hola-fue lo único que dijo, creo que el y yo necesitamos tener una larga charla para aclarar algunas cosas, tal vez el se puso celoso del abrazo que me dio Tomoyo, la verdad no se la causa de su seriedad, pero ya hablaríamos mas tarde.

-¿mañana irán a la escuela?-pregunto Tomoyo tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente que había entre Eriol y yo.

-pues si a partir de mañana iremos a la preparatoria-dijo Meiling, y una sonrisa un tanto malévola apareció en mi rostro ya que tenia unos cuantos asuntos pendientes que arreglar con algunas personas. Después de eso Meiling y Tomoyo notaron que necesitábamos hablar solos así que con la excusa de que tenían que hablar cosas de "chicas" nos dejaron solos, así que le dije a Eriol que subiera a mi cuarto para que habláramos mas tranquilos, ya en mi cuarto cerré la puerta, quería conversar con el mas tranquilo.

-¿por que cambiaste tanto?-soltó de una vez, lo cual me hizo notar que el también cambio bastante, antes el era bastante tímido pero no le iba a contar de mi plan, eso no se lo diría a nadie.

-pues no lo se, me di cuenta de que algún día tendría que cambiar dejar de ser el mismo tonto que se deja de cualquiera-dije con mucha frialdad, detestaba estar en esta situación así que de una cajón saque unos cigarrillos para desahogar mi frustración, pude notar como Eriol me miraba con preocupación-¿quieres?-dije dándole uno.

-¿desde cuando fumas?-dijo, y en su voz pude notar preocupación.

-mmm…pues desde, mas o menos hace un año-la verdad ya no me acordaba de cuando empecé a hacerlo, Eriol solo dio un suspiro y tomo un cigarro lo prendió y se lo metió a la boca-¿desde cuando lo haces tu?-pregunte ya que yo no sabia que el también lo hacia.

-desde antes que tu, pero nunca se lo dije a nadie-yo solo mire, no dije nada la verdad ya no me importaba la vida de los demás.

-veo que tu también has cambiado mucho-le dije sincero, el solo me miro sin expresión-y ¿sigues enamorado de Tomoyo?-pregunte ya que pude notar que las cosas habían cambiado bastante.

-pues la vedad…no lo se-dijo, se le notaba algo pensativo y confundido, yo solo lo mire.

-así que el Casanova no sabe que hacer con una chica-dije burlón para ver lo que hacia, tome el cigarro y lo lleve a mi boca esperando su respuesta pero no me la daba, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-es que han pasado tantas cosas, que realmente no se que es lo que siento-dijo y en sus ojos pude notar cierta tristeza.

-pero si tu me cuentas que fue de ti en Hong Kong te diré lo que fue de mi en este año-dijo en forma de presión, pero si quería la verdad de lo que me había pasado se la iba a decir.

-bien te lo diré-dije y el solo volteo a mirarme esperando a que empezara con mi relato-bueno pues cuando me fui a Hong Kong me operaron de la vista y deje de usar esos tontos lentes y después de eso mi actitud cambio, bueno mi actitud ya había cambiado un tiempo antes casi desde el día en que me fui, bueno el punto es que un chico llamado Wang me dijo que si quería unirme a su grupo y lo hice, me uní a el, y fue cuando todo cambio el me enseño a ser como el, me uní al equipo de futbol y me volví popular entre las chicas y la envidia de muchos chicos, y pues con el siempre iba a fiestas donde había mucho alcohol, tabaco y chicas lindas y me quedaba hasta tarde en las fiestas, a veces ni siquiera llegaba a mi casa, pero de eso mi madre ni enterada cuando nos fuimos a Hong Kong las empresas estaban tan mal que mi mamá comenzó a estar todo el tiempo en el trabajo así que no me dedicaba mucho tiempo y pues mis hermanas tenían sus asuntos y tampoco me prestaban mucha atención, aunque claro se preocupaban cuando no llegaba a casa y al otro día me daban un fuerte regaño pero de igual forma no decían nada, aun no entiendo el porque, pero sinceramente no me importa-dije con sinceridad por primera vez en un buen tiempo-bueno yo ya termine te toca hablar a ti-dije para que el comenzara con su relato.

-bueno la verdad no hay mucho que contar-dijo sacando el cigarrillo de su boca-después de que te fuiste Tomoyo se peleó con Sakura, así que como ya nadie le hablaba, comenzamos a estar juntos cosa que realmente me gustaba, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que ella no sentía lo mismo por mi, así que decidí olvidarme de ella y pensar en ella solo como una amiga o hermana y CREO que lo logre-dijo remarcando el "creo" y siguió contando-y despues de eso me di otra oportunidad y comencé a salir con mas chicas, y pues la verdad no se realmente que es lo que siento por ella-dijo finalizando el relato.

-entiendo-dije mostrando que había estado escuchando-estas confundo-dije y el solo asintió con la cabeza. Y después de eso empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales sin sentido y cosas así, riéndonos de tonterías y sin darnos cuenta la cajetilla de cigarros se había acabado, después de eso salimos del cuarto para encontrarnos con las chicas la cuales estaban platicando en la sala.

-creo que ya es tarde, será mejor que acompañe a Tomoyo a su casa y yo me valla a la mía-dijo Eriol recogiendo su abrigo, Meiling y yo los acompañamos hasta la puerta, se despidieron de nosotros y se fueron, después de eso casi no le hable a Meiling ya que nos hemos distanciado mucho, ambos cenamos y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos y cerramos la puerta, ya en mi cuarto me recosté en mi cama y me sin darme cuanta me quede dormido.

TOMOYO POV´S

Después de que Eriol y yo nos fuimos de la casa de Shaoran ninguno de los dos comento nada en todo el camino y la verdad era bastante incomodo, así que decidí romper el hielo-y… ¿de que tanto hablaste con Shaoran?-dije, y me sentí una entrometida, pero en parte la curiosidad me mataba-no tienes que contarme si no quieres, lo que hayas hablado con el no es de mi incumbencia-dije al ver que no me contestaba, pero realmente en el fondo me dolía toda esta situación y cuando menos me lo espere Eriol me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-no es que no te quiera contar es solo que no hablamos de nada interesante o importante, enserio solo hablamos de cosas de chicos-dijo sin soltarme y yo le correspondí el abrazo y un olor muy extraño llego a mi llego a mi nariz así que le pregunte.

-¿estuviste fumando?-sabia que el fumaba, hace mucho que me había dado cuenta, pero no se lo había dicho.

-solo un poco-dijo cosa que no creí para nada ya que el olor era muy penetrante, pero no quería decirle nada, y así estuvimos un rato hasta que el me soltó y seguimos caminado cuando llegamos a mi casa me despedí de el, y entre a mi casa subí lo mas rápido que pude a mi cuarto, no había nadie, mi madre estaba trabajando y solo estaban los trabajadores de la casa como las mucamas, los mayordomos etc. Así que cuando llegue a mi cuarto lo primero que hice fue tirarme en mi cama, el día de hoy había sido muy difícil muchas cosas habían pasado, unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y resbalaron por mis mejillas, me levante y me cambie de ropa me puse mi pijama y me recosté pensando en lo que había pasado en la casa de Shaoran, casi me delato yo solita.

**Flashback**

Cuando lo vi me sorprendí mucho, el había cambiado tanto, me acerque a Shaoran tenia que ver si realmente era el y no una tonta broma de Meiling, cosa imposible pero podría pasar.

-hola chicos, ¿Cuánto sin vernos verdad?-dijo como si nada, tome su cara entre mis manos y lo vi a los ojos para comprobar que fuera el.

-¿Shaoran?-pregunte viéndolo a los ojos, quería saber que todo era un simple sueño y pronto despertaría sola en mi habitación.

- tranquila Tomoyo-dijo susurrando en mi oído y me di cuenta de que realmente era el, así que me le lance dándole un fuerte abrazo, no podía creer que realmente fuera el, no podía, quería llorar de la felicidad pero me di cuenta de que lo asfixiaba así que lo solté.

**Fin del** **Flashback**

Realmente estaba feliz por lo que había pasado, pero me di cuenta de que el ya no era el mismo lo cual me entristece mucho, se que no es el mismo por Sakura porque ella lo trato mal y el decidió cambiar estoy casi segura de que por eso cambio y con este pensamiento me quede dormida

SHAORAN PAOV´S

Desperté muy sobresaltado y con la respiración agitada y bañado en sudor como si hubiera corrido mucho, mire el reloj era la 1:30am y supe que todo fue una pesadilla solo eso, me levante y baje a tomar un poco de agua y cuando volví a mi cuarto me recosté en la cama tratando de calmarme, esa pesadilla había sido tan real pero sabia que lo había sido, odiaba recordar aquel día en que paso todo eso cuando mi papá…lo mejor seria no pensar mas en eso, me levante y mire por la ventana la noche estaba hermosa el cielo estrellado y la luna llena, después de eso me volví a recostar y en ese momento pensé que tal vez todos tengan razón, ya no soy el mismo, pero pronto todos verían ese gran cambio, pensando en esto me quede profundamente dormido.


	6. El encuentro

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP._

**El encuentro**

SAKURA POV´S

Me levante completamente desorientada y con el despertador sonando, y cuando al fin lo apague me recosté para dormir otro rato, y me di cuenta de que ya era tarde así que me pare lo mas rápido que pude, me di un baño de lo mas rápido, me puse el uniforme, baje las escaleras casi corriendo que digo corriendo ¡volando! Y vi mi desayuno en la mesa y me lo comí lo mas rápido que pude ni siquiera lo masticaba solo me lo tragaba y entonces mi padre pregunto

-¿Por qué tanta prisa hija?-dijo muy tranquilo como si nada pasara.

-lo que pasa es que ya es tarde y si no llego a tiempo la maestra de matemáticas me pondrá falta-dije mientras tomaba mi jugo de naranja.

-pero si aun es temprano, son las 6:15 de la mañana-dijo viendo su reloj y en ese momento casi escupo el jugo.

-¡ ¿Qué?-grite, no podía ser me apure y me atragante para que fuera temprano, eso no es justo y es que no revise la hora solo supuse que ya era tarde porque no dormí muy bien anoche.

-bueno si aun es temprano me da tiempo de irme caminado-le dije a mi padre, mi hermano no estaba porque se había quedado en casa de Yukito el hermano de mi ex novio Yue, tome mi mochila y Salí de mi casa, camine lentamente por las calles últimamente e estado pensando mucho en Shaoran, el día en que le dije todas esas cosas ¿pero que era lo que sentía?...¿culpa?...no, no yo jamás sentiría culpa por tratar a alguien así y menos a el, además el fue el culpable de que lo halla tratado mal ese día yo estaba enojada y el fue con su estúpido regalo que…me había gustado tanto…en que estoy pensando por dios, comenzó a correr para alejar esos pensamientos y sin darme cuenta había llegado a la escuela, aun era muy temprano pero no me importo, entre y guarde mis cosas en mi casillero, al menos había algunos chicos en la escuela, entre a mi salón y pude notar que mi amiga Rika era la única que había llegado así que me acerque a hablar con ella hasta que el salón se lleno, y luego llego la profesora de matemáticas y comenzó a dar la clase, pero luego entro el director y le dijo algo.

-muy bien chicos el director tiene algo que decir, así que presten atención-nos dijo a todo el grupo.

-muy bien alumnos, hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos y quiero que les den la bienvenida-dijo e hizo una señal a la puerta, y ahora quienes serán los tontos pero me agradara darles una "bienvenida".

-pasen-dijo el director y muchos pensamientos macabros de cómo les daríamos esa "bienvenida" cruzaron por mi mente, y en ese momento entraron por la por la puerta.

SHAORAN POV´S

Estaba hay parado junto a Meiling esperando a que el director nos dejara pasar, y nos dijo que podíamos pasar, quería ver la cara de todos cuando dijeran mi nombre, tal vez ya no se acordaban de mi pero que importa eso no impedirá mi venganza.

En ese momento entro Meiling primero y luego yo, al entrar vi la cara de muchos, la mayoría las chicas que me comían con la vista ya estaba acostumbrado y los chicos algunos con interés, algunos con envidia lo de siempre, era obvio que no sabia quien era pero me daba igual y entonces el director dijo.

-ellos son Meiling y Shaoran Li trátenlos bien-dijo esto y se retiro y entonces el maestro nos dijo como teníamos que sentarnos, a Meiling le dijo que se sentara de lado izquierdo de una chica que si no mal lo recuerdo se era Rika Sasaki, algunos sí los conocía ya que fueron mis compañeros, como Ryunosuke Enoki uno de los mas populares y de los que peor me llegaron a tratar el era el líder de los "populares" el capitán del equipo de futbol era como Wang, pero con la diferencia de que Wang no se creía tanto y respetaba a los demás, en cambio Ryunosuke era malo con los demás siempre los humillaba y era un imbécil con las chicas, la verdad Wang era mujeriego y todo pero tenia respeto con las mujeres de hecho el no se hizo popular por tener dinero, carisma o ser guapo el era popular por respetar a los demás, es solo que Meiling lo odiaba porque ellos dos habían sido novios, pero por razones que no se, terminaron nadie supo porque estaban muy bien y luego de repente quien sabe porque terminaron, y Wang seguía queriendo a Meiling pero ella no quería saber nada de el, realmente cuando le pregunte a ella la razón por la que habían terminado ella dijo que fue porque se habían distanciado, y enserio que Wang nunca había durado tanto con una chica como duro con Meiling, y una vez bajo los efectos del alcohol me menciono que aun quería a Meiling y nunca la había olvidado y me lo dijo porque yo me había vuelto su mejor amigo y su mano derecha, volviendo al tema de Ryunosuke en pocas palabras era un idiota y lo supe por algunas cosas que me conto Eriol ayer.

- Shaoran Li atrás de Kinomoto-dijo la maestra sacándome de mis pensamientos, y así me dirigí a mi lugar, entonces la vi, seguía igual de linda como la recordaba pero también igual de creída que antes y de seguro ahora era peor, me miro casi comiéndome con la vista que digo comiendo ¡tragando!, Y así me senté atrás de ella en sin hablarle ni mirarla solo le di la ley del hielo, y así la maestra dio su clase, justo cuando dio el toque estaba a punto de salir del salón a mi siguiente clase cuando ya tenia una avalancha de chicas encima que no me dejaba salir la mayoría preguntándome Cómo me llamaba, que edad tenia, si tenia novia o la mayoría coqueteándome, lo de siempre y cuando logre salir de la avalancha llego Ryunosuke.

-¿así que tú nombre es Shaoran Li?-dijo con mucha arrogancia yo solo lo mire y suspire con cansancio, ya me había cansado de repetir mi nombre con todas las que me lo preguntaban.

-si, ¿Por qué?-dije en un tono un tanto molesto, la verdad es que odiaba realmente a Ryunosuke, pero pronto el me las pagaría igual que los otros.

-bueno pues me caíste bien y queríamos ver si querías estar con nosotros-dijo con los brazos cruzados, yo rodé los ojos es que ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría con la persona que le gusta destruir a los demás y además es un embustero?, Creo que nadie así que la respuesta era simple, los que estaban con el era mas por miedo que por estar cerca de el, y además no iba a ser su esclavo como su sequito de tontos que lo siguen a todas partes.

- no-dije como si nada y seguí con mi camino y entonces.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo desde el pasillo y solo voltee lo mire se veía molesto.

-lo que oíste-dije con cansancio otra vez, es que definitivamente detestaba repetir las cosas, el solo frunció el seño y me miro con una de esas miradas, que si las miradas mataran ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra, pero no le di importancia.

-nadie rechaza estar con los populares sin tener consecuencias a cambio Shaoran, pero te preguntare otra vez ¿quieres estar con nosotros?-dijo en forma de amenaza, ay por favor como si le tuviera miedo.

-no-repetí molesto, nadie me iba a amenazar, no era el mismo tonto de antes que dejaba que todos lo pisotearan.

-te arrepentirás de esto-dijo dándose la vuela para darme la espalda.

-no te tengo miedo Ryunosuke así que si vas a hacerme algo hazlo, pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados-dije yo también en forma de amenaza y en un tono muy tétrico, el solo volteo y siguió con su camino, pero sabia que el había tenido miedo lo supe pude notar como tembló cuando se lo dije, sonreí victorioso y seguí con mi camino a mi siguiente clase, y así transcurrieron las horas hasta que por fin pude salir del salón para reunirme con los demás en el pasillo, me encontré con Eriol, y después el y yo caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio de la escuela donde estaba Tomoyo y Meiling, la ultima estaba llorando y estaba llena de, no se que cosas.

-¿Qué te paso Meiling?-pregunte al ver como estaba llena de huevos y cosas asquerosas en el pelo y la ropa.

-lo que paso fue la "bienvenida"-dijo Tomoyo lo cual me dejo muy confundido.

-¿la que cosa?-pregunte ya que ¡que clase de bienvenida era esa!

-la "bienvenida" es un ritual que inventaron los populares por la cual a los chicos nuevos les juegan bromas pesadas y de muy mal gusto y los humillan frente a todos y se burlan de ellos-dijo Eriol explicando que era esa torpe "bienvenida".

-Meiling no es la única por la que a pasado por la "bienvenida" la mayoría de nosotros hemos pasado por ella ya que cuando inicio este curso a todos nos toco esa "bienvenida", pero con algunos han sido más crueles que con otros-dijo Tomoyo con un deje de tristeza, y entonces una idea vino a mi mente, por que sabia que ahora deberían estame buscando para darme a mi esa "bienvenida" pero ya verán nadie se mete conmigo sin tener consecuencias y también verán lo que es meterse con un Li.

-tengo una idea Tomoyo, ve con Meiling al baño para que se lave y luego iremos a buscarlas, Eriol tu ven conmigo-dije y tome a Eriol del brazo y lo jale para que avanzara.

-espera ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer Shaoran?-dijo deteniéndose.

-ya lo veras Eriol, ya lo veras-dije y seguí avanzando mientras el me miraba de forma desconfiada.

MEILING POV´S

No sabía que era lo que Xiao Lang planeaba, pero sabía que no era bueno al menos aria pagar a esos tontos, solo espero que no se meta en problemas.

-¿que crees que este planeando Shaoran?-dijo Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-no lo se Tomoyo-dije y ella solo siguió caminando junto a mi sin decir nada, cuando por fin llegamos al baño me lave la cara y el cabello y enjuague un poco mi ropa, cuando salimos del baño nos encontramos con Eriol y Shaoran que nos estaban esperando afuera.

-tardaron mucho-dijo Xiao Lang frunciendo el seño-vámonos-dijo tomándome del brazo y casi arrastrándome a no se donde, cuando por fin llegamos a la ¿azotea de la escuela?, Y había muchos chicos la mayoría nerds pero eran barios-muy bien todos a sus posiciones-dijo Xiao Lang a todos, y todos se acomodaron como si fueran francotiradores, pero con la diferencia de que en vez de tener metralletas tenían resorteras.

-¿estas seguro de que esto funcionara?- le dijo Eriol a Xiao Lang.

-mmm…no pero que importa vamos por las municiones–dijo Xiao Lang con una sonrisa, hace mucho que no lo veía feliz y por una parte me alegra que lo este.

SHAORAN POV´S

Después de explicarles a Tomoyo y Meiling que teníamos que hacer, todos estábamos en nuestras posiciones, los "populares" iban a recibir su merecido por lo que le hicieron a Meiling, y en eso llegaron "los populares" que estaba exactamente donde deberían de estar, eran Sakura, Rika, Chiharu, Ryunosuke, Asami(a ella no la conocía pero los demás si y decían que era mala con todos) Daichi, Haruto Y Kento.

-muy bien ¿todos están listos?-pregunte para ver si todo ya estaba listo para el ataque.

-si-respondieron todos, y entonces supe que era hora de darles una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-¡fuego!-grite y todos comenzaron a dispararles a "los populares".

-esto es por humillarme enfrente de todos-dijo Meiling mientras lanzaba un globo lleno de agua a Sakura, una vez que se terminaron todas las cosas que lanzar, le dije a todos que bajaran y que yo limpiaría todo, para que nadie culpara de algo a los demás.

TOMOYO POV´S

Una vez que las clases acabaron, me dirigí a donde estaban los demás para irnos a casa juntos, y así nos fuimos en silencio sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que decidí romper el hielo.

-Shaoran-dije para llamar su atención.

-dime-dijo tranquilo.

-quisiera hablar contigo…a solas-dije un tanto seria.

-bien-dijo y me volteo a ver de una manera tierna, así que nos desviamos hacia el parque y nos sentamos en los columpios.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-pregunto de una manera desinteresada.

-es que…lo que hiciste…hace rato-dije suave ya que estaba un poco nerviosa.

-fue divertido ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.

-fue muy peligroso nos pudieron cachar-le dije molesta.

-si lo que te preocupa es que te atrapen yo me echaría la culpa de todo-dijo de una manera muy tranquila.

-ese es el problema, no quiero…que…te expulsen-lo ultimo lo dije muy bajito-lo cierto es que me preocupas-dije mirando a otro lado.

-pues no lo agás yo puedo defenderme solo y voy a estar bien-dijo molesto, cosa que no me gusto-ya es tarde será mejor que te lleve a tu casa y que yo me valla a la mía-dijo de una manera fría, lo cual me dolió en el alma y así nos fuimos en silencio todo el camino que restaba.

SAKURA POV´S

Definitivamente este no había sido mi día, empezando por lo que paso con la llegada de los alumnos nuevos.

**Flashback**

En el momento que cruzaron la puerta no lo pude creer era la tonta de Meiling y…¡no puede ser!, ese NO podía ser Shaoran Li al menos no el que yo conocía, tal vez era su primo o algo así, era alto, musculoso pero no exagerado y tenia unos ojos color ámbar realmente hermosos que cuando me miraron pude notar que eran tan fríos que me causaron escalofríos, cosa que NINGUN chico había ocasionado antes en mi, y cuando paso cerca de mi lo mire de arriba para abajo analice cada parte de su perfecto rostro y el ¡ni siquiera me miro! Eso no es justo , y luego llego la hora de darle la "bienvenida" a Meiling, definitivamente me divertiría mucho y así fue me desquite por la vez que me grito hace un año, la humille enfrente de todos, me hubiera gustado que la Tomo-tonta estuviera cerca para hacerle lo mismo pero no estaba, luego los demás me dijeron que el director nos había citado en el patio y cuando llegamos nos empezaron a llenar de no se que cosas, fue horrible y después de eso me fui a casa donde como siempre no había nadie.

**Fin del** **Flashback**

Y eso fue lo que paso, pero tengo un plan del que Shaoran no se podrá escapar, nadie se resiste a los encantos de Sakura Kinomoto.

_Bueno aquí termino el capi espero que les allá gusta y ahora ya sabemos parte de la Historia de Meiling y lamento la tardanza es que pasaron muchas cosas y se me hizo imposible actualizar pero ya estoy aquí otra vez bueno dejen sus reviews y si quiere que le agregue algo a este fic solo díganme y si quieren respondas las preguntas._

_¿Que creen que ara Sakura para llamar la atención de Shaoran?_

_¿Les gusto lo que les hizo Shaoran a los populares?_

_¿Por qué creen que hayan terminado Meiling y Wang? _


	7. Tratando de llamar la atención

**Tratando de llamar la atención**

SAKURA POV´S

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Li llego a la escuela y todos mis intentos por llamar su atención habían sido fallidos, para mas coqueteaba el con otras chicas que conmigo y eso me molestaba, nunca en mi vida alguien me había negado algo pero el me niega su atención y es muy frustrante.

SHAORAN POV´S

Había pasado ya una semana de mi regreso y Sakura a estado tratando de llamar mi atención, es muy gracioso ver las tonterías que hace por llamar mi atención, normalmente cada vez que pasa cerca de mi se sube la falda se arregla el cabello y en clase de matemáticas solo se la pasa pidiendo que le explique y siempre termino explicándole de manera indiferente, y bueno Ryunosuke ya no ha molestado pero solo espero que no este planeando algo porque realmente pienso devolverle todas y cada una de las que me haga, pero aparte de eso no ha pasado nada interesante, y bueno hace unos días recibí una llamada de Wang y cuando Meiling se entero se puso muy nerviosa por no decir gruñona, pero creo que entre ellos dos aun hay algo porque lo que tuvieron fue algo muy especial y que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan así que se que aunque no lo demuestre Meiling aun lo quiere.

TOMOYO POV´S

Iba caminado por los pasillos de la escuela cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-Tomoyo-dijo una voz que se me hacia conocida así que voltee y vi que enfrente de mi estaba Ryunosuke.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte un tanto sorprendida ya que el nunca me habla, antes nos llevábamos e inclusive el llego fue mi novio hace como 2 o 3 año, yo lo llegue a querer mucho pero luego todo cambio, bueno el cambio y terminamos, desde entonces no volvimos a cruzar palabra.

-nada, solo me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo este sábado-dijo y yo no lo podía creer.

-yo…yo…no se...-no sabia que decir, todo me había tomado por sorpresa-acaso perdiste una apuesta-dije enojada ya que sabia que con el nada podía ser cierto.

-no, claro que no es eso-dijo molesto-es que acaso no te puedo invitar a salir sin que pienses que estoy jugando contigo-dijo y entonces por la seriedad en sus palabras le creí.

-¡no!... Es solo que como nunca me hablas pensé que…-me apresure a corregir pero antes de que pudiera acabar el me interrumpió.

-no te preocupes pero dime si o no-dijo el de forma amable así que le sonreí.

-déjame pensarlo y te lo digo a la salida-dije y comencé a caminar a mi siguiente clase. En el camino me encontré a Eriol.

-oye Eriol me preguntaba que pensarías si yo…-no continúe ya que recordé la pésima relación que tenia Eriol con Ryunosuke.

¿si tu que?-pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-nada, olvídalo-el solo me miro y no dijo nada, seguimos caminado y luego yo entre a mi salón y el al suyo y así estuvimos toda la clase hasta que fue el receso y pudimos salir, al salir lo primero que hice fue buscar a Meiling ya que con ella podría consultar lo de Ryunosuke ya que ella me entendería mejor que Eriol o Shaoran, cuando al fin la encontré la lleve lejos de donde estaban todos.

-Meiling quería hablar contigo-dije en un tono bajito.

-si dime ¿Qué pasa?-me dijo algo preocupada.

-no es nada malo…solo quería saber que pensarías si yo…-no pude terminar de decirle ya que en eso alguien hablo.

-¿que pensaría Meiling si tu que?-pregunto Eriol que acababa de llegar con Shaoran.

-si…yo…-no se me ocurría nada-si yo le hiciera un bonito vestido-dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente y todos guardaron silencio.

-¡claro que si!-dijo Meiling abrazándome y en eso dieron el toque para regresar a los salones.

-será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Eriol y todos nos fuimos a nuestros salones.

SAKURA POV´S

Ya estábamos todos en cafetería era la hora del almuerzo y era mi oportunidad perfecta para llamar la atención de Shaoran, una vez que lo vi sentado con los demás camine de una manera muy sexi enfrente de el, pero en ese momento un chico tropezó conmigo haciéndome caer y tirando todo su almuerzo encima de mi y entonces oí la risa de todos, y me di cuenta de que estaba tirada en el piso con comida en mi cabeza y todo mi uniforme, al sentirme tan humillada no pude retener unas cuantas lagrimas que salieron de mi rostro y en ese momento oí la voz de alguien.

-¿estas bien?-al oír esto levante mi vista y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, era Shaoran el cual estaba frente de mi extendiéndome su mano yo la tome y cuando me levante sentí un fuerte dolor en mi tobillo haciendo que casi vuelva a caer pero el me sostuvo en sus brazos y luego me cargo.

-te lastimaste el tobillo será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería-dijo viéndome con esos hermosos ojos y llevándome en brazos a la enfermería, me sentía como en un cuento de hadas donde el príncipe azul rescata a la princesa y la lleva en brazos. Al llegar a la enfermería la enfermera me vendo el tobillo y me dijo que me podía ir a casa y así cuando Salí de la enfermería Shaoran ya no estaba, así que me fui a mi casa muy feliz porque gracias a ese tobillo torcido logre la atención de Shaoran, por lo menos unos minutos pero igual no lo dejaría ir, porque a partir de hoy iba a hacer todo lo posible para reconquístalo.

TOMOYO POV´S

A la hora de salida estaba esperando a Ryunosuke porque ya había tomado una decisión, sabia que tal vez Shaoran nunca se fijaría en mi, sobre todo con lo que vi en la hora del almuerzo, el aun quiere a Sakura y eso me duele, pero es un dolor que nadie debe de saber, y hay estaba Ryunosuke parado enfrente de mi esperando mi respuesta y se la iba a dar…

_Primero que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza es que como apenas entre a la prepa me esta costando acostumbrarme y pues lamento mucho haber tardado con la conti prometo tratar de actualizar mas seguido pero es que apenas me estoy acostumbrando y además voy a desfilar lo cual me hace mas imposible actualizar pero hare el intento._

_Bueno hablando del capi espero que les haya gustado sus _Reviews serán bienvenidos así que comenten y prometo mas ExT


	8. La cita

**La cita **

TOMOYO POV´S

Era sábado por la noche y yo me estaba alistando para salir, tenia un vestido negro estraple que me llegaba poco mas arriba de las rodillas, y justo en el inicio tenia una cinta azul celeste y llevaba el pelo suelto adornado con una diadema azul celeste, cuando mi mamá me dijo que Ryunosuke ya estaba aquí baje y lo vi, el estaba en la puerta luego de eso salimos y me llevo a un restaurante realmente hermoso muy romántico, la cena transcurrió tranquila y luego el me llevo a su casa y fue donde comenzaron los problemas…

**ooooooOoooooo**

SAKURA POV´S

Estaba senado con mi hermano en mi casa mientras pensaba en lo lindo que había sido Shaoran conmigo cuando mi hermano interrumpió mi lindo pensamiento.

-Sakura has estado muy rara, desde el viernes que llegaste-me dijo con un tono preocupado.

-no es nada-dije tratando de evadir su comentario.

-es que has estado muy feliz y pensativa, y eso que te torciste un tobillo-dijo viéndome preocupado-y pienso…-hizo una pausa-que eso solo comprueba que eres un monstro-dijo y luego se comenzó a reír.

-¡yo no soy ningún monstro!-le grite molesta mientras dejaba mi plato en el lavadero.

-oye pero no me has dicho como te torciste-dijo serio.

-solo estaba caminado cuando no vi un escalón y me caí-dije para evitar que el fuera a matar a Shaoran, con lo sobre protector que es.

-es que los monstros nunca ven los escalones-dijo mirándome con burla.

-¡que no soy ningún monstro!-grite desde las escaleras.

**ooooooOoooooo**

MEILING POV´S

Estaba sola en mi habitación pensado en todo lo que alguna vez pase con Wang el era y es la persona que mas e llegado a querer pero lo que me hizo nunca se lo perdonare, Tome el teléfono y marque su número, cuando contesto no pude evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Bueno ¿quien habla?-pregunto y yo no conteste, lo único que quería era oír su voz-¿hola?-pregunto unas lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, lo extrañaba, pero en parte me hacia bien no verlo-¿bueno?-dijo y yo colgué el teléfono, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados trataba de odiarlo pero no podía porque lo quería, seque mis lagrimas y me dispuse a dormir, mañana seria otro día y además era domingo y podía salir con Tomoyo a algún lado.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SHAORAN POV´S

Estaba acostado en mi cama pensado en lo que había pasado el viernes, ayude a Sakura para demostrarle que yo no era una mala persona, además ya se había humillado mucho ella sola así que la ayude, pero ahora no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza su perfume, sus ojos, todo, me siento confundido y luego con lo que dijo Ryunosuke me puso en que pensar, sinceramente no le tengo miedo pero que pasa si le hace algo a Meiling o a Tomoyo o Eriol, bueno por el no tengo que preocuparme se que se puede cuidar solo, pero Meiling y Tomoyo me preocupan, no se a que extremos pueda llegar Ryunosuke, con gente así hay que tener cuidado, y desde lo que les hice a los "populares" ellos ya no han hecho nada pero estoy esperando su venganza, y se que cuento con la ayuda de todos los chicos de la escuela ellos me lo dijeron.

**ooooooOoooooo**

TOMOYO POV´S

Una vez que Ryunosuke me invito a pasar a su casa desconfié por un momento, pero igual entre el dijo que iba a ir por algo que se le había olvidado en su habitación así que yo lo espere en la sala, y cuando llego el me beso a la fuerza y luego trato de hacerlo de nuevo pero yo le di una cacheta, que estoy segura que sonó por toda la casa y me Salí lo mas rápido que pude, luego cuando iba corriendo por la calle se me rompió un tacón de la zapatilla así que empecé a caminar mas despacio y luego empezó a llover fuertemente y yo tuve caminar sola bajo la lluvia.

-¡es que acaso no me pude ir peor!-grite viendo hacia el cielo mientras la gente me veía como una loca, y en ese momento paso un carro llenándome de lodo toda completa, definitivo hoy no era mi día, seguí caminado hacia mi casa.

ERIOL POV´S

Iba caminado por la calle hace poco que la lluvia había cesado y yo llevaba un paraguas por si acaso comenzaba a llover otra vez, cuando de repente vi la figura de una chica que iba toda mojada y llenada de lodo tenia la cabeza agachada y luego la levanto cuando me vio corrió hacia donde yo estaba y se me tiro encima dándome un abrazo que casi me tira.

-¡Eriol!-dijo aquella chica y su voz se me hizo conocida, y en ese momento caí en cuanta de quien se podría tratar.

-¿Tomoyo?-pregunte y ella levanto la vista-¿Qué..te…paso?-pregunte al ver como estaba.

-no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte-dijo como si no me hubiese visto en mucho tiempo y a la vez ignorando mi pregunta.

-¿pero que te paso?-pregunte otra vez y en eso ella me abrazo mas fuerte todavía y yo le correspondí en el abrazo y ella puso su cara en mi pecho y pude oír unos sollozos.

-es…que…Ryunosuke…y su casa…beso….-dijo llorando mas fuerte todavía.

-Tomoyo por favor explícate mejor que no te entiendo-dije preocupado.

-es que Ryunosuke me había invitado a salir y todo iba bien, hasta que el me llevo a su casa y me beso a la fuerza y yo le di una cacheta, y luego Salí corriendo y comenzó a llover y luego un carro paso y me lleno de lodo-dijo triste y mirando al suelo y yo levante su rostro y la vi a los ojos.

-tranquila, así que ese idiota trato te beso a la fuerza-dije molesto, pero luego la mire y vi que estaba temblando así que me quite mi suéter y se lo puse-vámonos ya es tarde, hace frio y estas mojada y te puede hacer daño-dije y nos fuimos a mi casa porque ella no quería llegar a su casa, así en mi casa le preste ropa para se cambiara y la acompañe a su casa que quedaba cerca de la mía, y entonces me invito a pasar y su mamá me sirvió un poco de té, y aunque claro cuando ella le conto a su mamá lo que había pasado la señora se molesto pero agradeció que no le hubiera hecho nada mas, yo por mi parte si el le hubiera hecho algo mas yo me encargaría de el, porque cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima no viviría para contarlo, porque Tomoyo es MIA, un segundo deje mía, sí MIA y no la compartiré con NADIE, el día de hoy me e dado cuenta de una cosa, yo sigo queriendo a Tomoyo y la protegeré para que nadie se le acerque.

-¿te pasa algo?-me pregunto ella preocupada.

-no es nada-dije mirándola a los ojos y ella se sonrojo.

-últimamente no quieres contarme tus cosas, ¿acaso ya no me tienes confianza?-pregunto con tristeza, no quería que ella pensara eso.

-no es eso-dije acercándome a ella, estábamos en la puerta de su casa-es que si te lo digo no me creerías-dije acercándome aun mas a ella hasta quedar pegados y la mire directamente a los ojos.

-tal vez si-dijo sonriendo y yo me acerque mas a su rostro tanto que podía sentir su respiración cerca de la mía, y comenzamos a acortar la distancia entre nuestros labios cuando en eso.

-¡Tomoyo ven a ayudarme!-grito su mamá desde dentro arruinando completamente el momento y nos separamos completamente sonrojados, y entro a su casa y yo me fui a la mía.

_Bueno aquí esta la conti perdón por no actualizar antes pero es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer entre tareas y el desfile y no se si actualizare pronto xq tengo exámenes toda esta semana y la que sigue u.u pero bueno anímenme con un Reviews y pronto toda la historia tendrá un giro de 180° ya lo verán y las partes subrayadas es donde esta hablando Wang del otro lado del teléfono._


	9. No te metas con un Li

**No te metas con un Li **

Era un día soleado en Tomoeda, las calles estaban vacías ya que todos estaban o en sus trabajos o en la escuela, y mientras tanto en la cafetera una linda chica de cabello azabache y ojos rojizos caminaba pensativa.

MEILING POV´S

Ya ha pasado una semana desde lo sucedido y las cosas están color de hormiga, Eriol y Ryunosuke se lanzan miradas de odio cada vez que pasan cerca, Tomoyo ya me conto lo que paso y no culpo a Eriol por estar así, y mientras tanto Shaoran anda raro muy distraído y a la vez agresivo, nadie sabe lo que le pasa, se la pasa solo sin hablar con nadie como pensativo, y si le hablas o le preguntas se molesta y comienza a gritar y se va molesto refunfuñando y maldiciendo por todo.

-Meiling-dijo Tomoyo llamando mi atención- ¿has notado que todos andan raros últimamente?-me pregunto Tomoyo.

-si, si lo e notado Eriol y Ryunosuke no pueden estar cerca ni 2 segundos porque ya se están matando y Shaoran anda muy raro –le dije.

-hablando del rey de Roma-dijo Tomoyo ya que Shaoran y Eriol se estaban acercando a donde estábamos y justo en ese momento Ryunosuke choco con Eriol tirándole todo su almuerzo enzima apropósito, y justo en ese momento se armo todo un pancho, Eriol se le lanzo encima a Ryunosuke y en dos segundos más todos estaban alrededor de ellos apoyando y apostando por cual iba a ganar, y en eso Shaoran sujeto a Eriol y lo separo de Ryunosuke y los amigos de este hicieron lo mismo.

SHAORAN POV´S

-¡déjalo ya Eriol!-le grite para que lo dejara, pero no me hacia caso así que tuve que intervenir, la verdad no me hubiera molestado que Eriol golpeara a Ryunosuke pero sabia que si el director se daba cuenta lo iba a expulsar-Eriol basta, ese idiota no vale la pena-le dije para tranquilizarlo, y así fue se calmo, dejo de forcejear pero aun miraba con enojo a Ryunosuke, cuando todos lo chicos comenzaron a irse Eriol por fin hablo.

-Tu no te metas Shaoran-dijo con rabia en la voz tanto que no lo reconocí-¡este no es asunto tuyo!-me grito, así que lo solté.

-bien sí tienes razón no es asunto mío, por mi que el director te expulse-dije fríamente y me voltee de espaldas-pero con eso no vas a arreglar nada y si te expulsan ya no podrás proteger a Tomoyo de nadie-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar dejando solo a Eriol.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Ya había terminado la escuela y yo caminaba por los pasillos cuando oí unos pasos que reconocí al instante.

-¿Qué pasa Eriol?-pregunte volteando a verlo.

-yo quería decirte que tenias razón…tratando de matar a Enoki no voy a lograr nada-dijo mirando el piso-…y si me expulsan ya no podre cuidar de Tomoyo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-me alegra que hayas entendido eso…pero no soy al único que le debes una disculpa-dije y el volvió a agachar la mirada.

-tienes razón Tomoyo debe de odiarme por lo que hice-dijo triste.

-no te odia…solo esta molesta, vez y pídele una disculpa por tu comportamiento-dije dándole ánimos.

-sabes Shaoran creo que has madurado bastante desde que te fuiste-dijo y yo solo sonreí tristemente-solo vez y discúlpate-dije y el asintió y se fue corriendo.

**ooooooOoooooo**

TOMOYO POV´S

Iba caminado por la calle completamente molesta, cuando oí que alguien corría cerca de mí y gritaba mi nombre.

-¡Tomoyo espera!-dijo Eriol corriendo hacia mí así que me detuve.

-¿Qué quieres Hiraguizawa?-pregunte molesta.

-yo…yo…yo quiero…pedirte perdón-dijo serio-se que no debí haber hecho lo que hice-dijo bajito-soy un tonto, lo se y por eso te pido que me perdones-mire sus ojos para ver sí era sincero y se que si lo era.

-¡como pudiste, te pudieron haber expulsado!-le grite al borde de las lagrimas.

-pero el me provoco-dijo frunciendo el seño.

-no eres un tonto, eres… ¡un idiota!-grite y me voltee hacia otro lado y sentí como las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro del enojo.

-no Tomoyo, no llores-dijo abrazándome por la espalda-se que hice mal pero de verdad lo siento-dijo de una manera dulce, yo me voltee y lo vi a la cara, su mirada era dulce y tierna-¿me perdonas?-dijo de la manera mas tierna que en mi vida e visto.

-estas perdonado-dije, pero es que ¿Cuántas veces en la vida te pide perdón un chico guapo de esa forma?-pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-dije un poco molesta.

**ooooooOoooooo**

NARRO YO

Era de noche y todo estaba muy obscuro, no había nadie en las calles todo estaba solo, y un chico o para mas especifico Ryunosuke caminaba tranquilo hacia su coche.

"Estúpido Eriol me las pagara al igual que la estúpida de Tomoyo"-pensaba Ryunosuke cuando de repente escucho a pasos cerca y volteó-¡¿Quién anda hay?-dijo pero nadie contesto, así que mejor subió a coche y de repente sintió que alguien apuntaba algo a su cuello.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el chico asustado-¿Qué quieres?-dijo a punto del llanto, y lo único que escucho fue una carcajada.

-valla así que no eres tan machito como dices-dijo la voz, para luego volver a reír-realmente eres un idiota Enoki-dijo la voz, el chico trato de ver por el retrovisor, pero no pudo ver nada debido a la oscuridad, lo único que vio fue el brillo de lo que tenia en el cuello, el sabia que era una navaja, podía sentir el frio metal amenazándolo con cortar su preciada yugular, trago saliva de forma pesada-escúchame bien Ryunosuke será mejor que le bajes a tu actitud con los chicos de la escuela y si me entero que otra vez tratas de hacerle daño a Tomoyo, Eriol o Meiling yo me encargo de que tengas la tortura mas dolorosa que el ser humano haya visto, y ni tu papi te sacara de esa.

-¿Qué es lo que me harás Shaoran?, ¿matarme? –dijo el chico en tono de burla y Shaoran sonrió-si lo haces, todos sabrán quien fue-dijo y comenzó a reír pero paro cuando sintió el filo enterrarse mas en su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa Enoki?-dijo el otro al ver que este se ponía pálido y comenzaba a sudar-¿tienes miedo?-pregunto Shaoran con una sonrisa-no me subestimes Enoki yo también tengo contactos y ¿Quién sabe?, si no te cuidas puedes terminar con una navaja clavada en el cuello-dijo para luego comenzar a reír, mientras el otro chico solo temblaba-nos vemos luego Enoki, solo recuerda mi advertencia, nunca te metas con un Li-dijo y salió del coche. Lejos de hay el chico mostro una amplia sonrisa-tonto ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que lo que tenia en el cuello eran mis llaves.

SHAORAN POV´S

Realmente espero que eso le de una lección a Ryunosuke y que deje de molestar, iba caminado cuando choque con alguien y al abrir los ojos mire sorprendido, era Sakura.

-¡Shaoran!-dijo ella sobreponiéndose al golpe-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto y yo la mire inexpresivo.

-solo caminaba un rato ¿y tu?-pregunte ya que era muy tarde para andar en la calle, aunque Tomoeda era una ciudad tranquila, no había crímenes ni asaltos.

-solo Salí a tomar un poco de aire-dijo con una sonrisa, pero a mi eso no me engañaba, no ahora que ya sabia como era.

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-pregunte aunque ella fuese una chica caprichosa y mala, seguía siendo una chica y no era bueno ella anduviese sola ya que por muy segura que se la ciudad nadie sabe lo que puede pasar.

-si-dijo seria y yo la acompañe, en el trayecto nadie dijo nada-yo…quiero…darte las gracias, por lo de aquel día en que me ayudaste en la escuela.

-no me agradezcas-dije serio.

-ya llegamos-dijo ella y solo mire su casa, no era muy grande ni muy pequeña era de tamaño normal-¿quieres pasar?-pregunto ella.

-no gracias, además que dirían tus padres si yo entrara-dije y ella me miro triste.

-no hay nadie, casi siempre estoy sola-dijo de con mucha tristeza y yo no dije nada-mi papá y mi hermano trabajan y casi nunca están-yo solo la mire, yo sabia lo que era estar solo.

-¿y tu mamá?-pregunte y ella solo agacho la cabeza-murió-dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-perdón no debí preguntar-me disculpe y me sentí un grandísimo tonto por haberle preguntado.

-no te preocupes-dijo y cerro la puerta de su casa.

NARRO YO

No muy lejos de hay una mujer en un auto miraba a Shaoran, tomo su teléfono y marco a alguien.

-jefe ya localicé al chico, esperare su orden-dijo y colgó-disfruta mientras puedas Li, por que muy pronto veras tu fin-dijo la misteriosa mujer.

_hoOla a todo el mundo y primero que nada debo pedirles una disculpa por tardar tanto en subir conti es que estaba en exámenes, y luego mi compu se enfermo y la tuve que llevar al hospital de computadoras u.u , pero ya esta bien y al fin pude subir la conti espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué les pareció lo que le paso a Ryunosuke? Se lo merecía jejeje, bueno sí les gusto dejen un Reviews y si no también bueno aquí la pregunta del millón ¿Quién es la mujer misteriosa? Bueno lo sabrán después muajaja que mala soy, bueno cuídense. _

_Una aclaración Sakura tiene un carácter diferente en su casa a como es en la escuela y en la parte en donde la mujer misteriosa habla por teléfono esta subrayado. _


	10. Pelea y ¿venganza?

**Pelea y ¿venganza?**

SHAORAN POV´S

Desde la otra noche que hable con Sakura no he dejado de pensar en ella, en parte ciento un poco de pena por ella pero el hecho de que su vida no sea buena no significa que tenga que ser mala con los demás.

SAKURA POV´S

Después de lo de la otra noche no volví a hablar con Shaoran ni siquiera he intentado seducirlo es extraño no sé qué me pasa, todo el tiempo pienso en él, en sus ojos, su boca, su pelo, su cuerpo bueno en pocas palabras en todo de él.

-¿Sakura te pasa algo?-dijo Chiharu.

-sí, ¿porque la pregunta?-dije confundida, definitivamente pensar en Shaoran me afecta.

-pues porque estabas pensativa y además estabas sonrojada- me lanzo una mirada muy rara- ¿en qué pensabas?-cuando dijo eso no pude evitar sonrojarme todavía más.

-en nada-me apresure a decir-a por cierto tenemos que practicar para el siguiente juego de la escuela- dije evadiendo los comentarios anteriores.

**ooooooOoooooo**

La práctica ya había acabado y estaba platicando con mis amigas y en ese momento vi que Shaoran pasaba por ahí, y me perdí una vez más en mis pensamientos cuando oí que alguien me gritaba.

-¡Sakura cuidado!- y me di cuenta de que un balón de futbol venia directo a mi cara. Si ese balón me golpeaba y me desfiguraba ya no podría ser una gran modelo y mi sueño se haría pedazos, pero antes de que el balón chocara contra mi rostro y me marcara de por vida Shaoran apareció frente a mí y en el aire le dio una patada al balón y este fue a dar directo a la portería. Mientras yo no salía del shock el me miro.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto acercándose a mí y me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió para que reaccionara.

-yo…si-dije saliendo del shock y en eso me le avente a los brazos- ¡gracias! Has salvado mi vida, mi rostro y mi carreara-dije abrazándolo.

-está bien no fue nada- dijo separándose de mí y caminado como si nada.

SHAORAN POV´S

Después de lo que hice me separe de Sakura y comencé a caminar como si nada, y de repente los del equipo de futbol se me acercaron.

-wow estuviste increíble- me dijo uno de los chico.

-fue estupendo lo que hiciste- me dijo otro.

-por favor únete a nosotros- yo no dije nada aunque la propuesta era tentadora.

- Ryunosuke verdad que él se puede unir a nosotros- dijo uno de los chicos emocionado.

-no- respondió Ryunosuke yo solo rodé los ojos.

-pero lo necesitamos con el podríamos ganar-dijo otro de los chicos.

-he dicho que no me quiero unir al equipo de futbol-dije serio y todos se me quedaron viendo.

ERIOL POV´S

-Así que no quieres unirte al equipo de futbol- le dije a Shaoran.

-no, además yo tenía entendido que tu tampoco te querías unir al equipo de futbol-dijo mirándome serio como siempre, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan frio?

Suspire-como quieras, es tu vida-dije y me fui de ahí. Las clases pasaron rápido y cuando termino la siguiente clase fui al salón de Tomoyo, pero cuando pregunte por ella me dijeron algo que me preocupo mucho y en eso salió Meiling.

-Eriol ¿tú has estado con Tomoyo?-me pregunto Meiling que también se veía preocupada.

-no, yo no he estado con ella-dije completamente preocupado, entre los dos buscamos a Shaoran el cual nos dijo que tampoco sabía nada de ella y nos ayudo a buscarla sin éxito le hablamos al celular pero lo tenía apagado. Después de muchas horas de búsqueda por toda la escuela dio el toque de salida pero nosotros no queríamos irnos teníamos que saber que fue de Tomoyo.

-escuchen perdedores-dijo Sakura que venía de la dirección.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Meiling enojada.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?-respondió molesta-por si no lo recordabas ya no eres popular ahora solo eres una perdedora más del montón-dijo con sus aires de grandeza.

-y tú una pobre tonta que…-pero no pudo terminar por que Shaoran se puso en medio de las dos.

-que es lo que querías decirnos-dijo acercándose a Sakura hasta quedar muy cerca de ella.

-yo….-se nota lo nerviosa que la pone Shaoran-¡no te me acerques más!-le grito y trato de darle una cachetada, pero Shaoran le detuvo la mano antes de que le pegara.

-escúchame querida-dijo Shaoran arrinconándola a la pared-tú no eres nadie para gritarme ni mucho menos para alzarme la mano-dijo cuando ya la tenía acorralada en la pared y acercándose mucho a su cara, ella solo se sonrojo en extremo.

-¡aléjate de mi perdedor!-grito Sakura tratando de zafarse de Shaoran.

Shaoran la solto y la mira de forma despectiva-que desperdicio-dijo mientras la miraba con tristeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso estúpido?-Shaoran la miro y comenzó a reír.

-se nota que no has cambiado nada-dijo entre risas pero luego dejo de reír y la miro serio-ya no soy el mismo tonto del que te burlabas, no soy tu títere.

SHAORAN POV´S

Sakura gruño y se me acerco molesta.

-¡Tú solo eres un pobre estúpido al que nadie quiere ni querrá!-esas palabras, a pesar de que me dolieron en lo más profundo de mi alma por que sabía a la perfección que eso era verdad no iba a demostrar debilidad.

-que desperdicio, ¿sabes? Tal vez seas bonita por fuera, pero eso no basta para ser alguien en la vida, cuando humillas a los demás solo demuestras la poca cosa que eres-dije con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Y tu eres un pobre imbécil, te prometo que esto no se quedara así me vengare de ti por lo que me has dicho hare que te arrepientas de lo que me dijiste y que admitas que soy mejor que tú-dijo gritando y con la cara roja del enojo.

-haz lo que quieras, pero te diré lo mismo que le dije al idiota de tu "amigo" Ryunosuke no te tengo miedo-lo último se lo dije muy despacio para que entendiera.

Gruño y se voltio molesta a los demás-¡lo que vine a decirles es que la mamá de Tomoyo vino por ella!-grito y se fue golpeando el piso con fuerza con cada paso que daba.

ERIOL POV´S

-está bien mejor nos vamos a casa-dije un poco triste y en eso Shaoran puso su mano en mi hombro y yo solo le sonreí y me fui a casa.

En el camino me puse a pensar si le había pasado algo malo a Tomoyo y al final me decidí a pasar por su casa y cuando toque la que me abrió fue uno de los sirvientes y me dijo que Tomoyo y su madre habían tomado un vuelo hacia Nueva York y por un momento me sentí muy aliviado hasta que la sirvienta me dijo que posiblemente Tomoyo y su madre se fueran a vivir a Nueva York, sentí que el alma se me fue al piso y que todo mi mundo se acababa en ese momento.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SHAORAN POV´S

Era de noche y no podía dormir, por más que trataba sólo daba vueltas en la cama, así que me levante y tome de uno de mis cajones una cajetilla de cigarrillos ya no tenía muchos sólo quedaban unos pocos, prendí uno y pensaba en el momento en que había llegado por primera vez a esta ciudad.

**Flashback**

Entre al salón de clases, tenía 10 años, el profesor me presento a toda la clase.

-el es Shaoran Li, será su nuevo compañero de clase, espero que lo traten bien-mire a todos los niños del salón muchos me miraban con cara de "es un tonto" y esas cosas yo ya estaba acostumbrado-tu asiento será atrás de kinomoto-dijo y yo me dirigí a un asiento vacío atrás de un niña de cabello castaño y bonitos ojos verdes.

-Hola soy Sakura Kinomoto- dijo la niña con una bonita sonrisa- espero que seamos buenos amigo-dijo y yo le dirigí una gran sonrisa- Ella es Tomoyo mi mejor amiga-dijo señalándome a una niña de cabella largo y unos ojos amatistas.

-hola, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de eso yo me lleve muy bien con ella un tiempo y luego llego Meiling y se hizo muy amiga de ellas y luego llego Eriol y nos volvimos inseparables pero todo eso acabo cuando entramos a la secundaria todos nos distanciamos y yo me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Sakura pero…por más que trato de recordar no recuerdo el momento exacto en que todos nos volvimos unos completos extraños y toda la amistad acabo.

**Fin del ****Flashback**

Cuando me di cuenta ya me había acabado los pocos cigarros que quedaban, por alguna extraña razón me sentía vacio, sin nada dentro más que una profunda soledad y una gran ansiedad, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y comprar otra cajetilla de cigarrillos sabía que mañana Meiling me mataría por el olor a cigarro pero era mi forma de liberar la ansiedad.

Salí y comencé a caminar por las calles y entonces cuando pase por un callejón oscuro escuche una voz era de Ryunosuke, el estaba hablando con otra persona. Me escondí y escuche lo que se decían.

-¿estás seguro de que esto funcionara?-dijo Ryunosuke.

-claro que sí-dijo el otro tipo.

-bueno entonces me los llevo-dijo Ryunosuke mientras se iba- esta será mi venganza Shaoran Li-dijo mientras se reía.

¿Venganza a que se refería? Entonces me acerque al señor con el que había estado hablando Ryunosuke.

-disculpe, pero ¿me podría decir que le compro ese chico?-le dije amablemente al señor.

-lo siento pero no te puedo decir lo que ese chico me compro- dijo mirándome feo.

-¿no?-suspire-bueno supongo que tendrá que ser por las malas-después de "negociar" con el señor me dijo todo lo que Ryunosuke le había comprado dijo que eran unas luces especiales que el que las viera quedaba ciego por unas horas, días, meses o en el peor de los casos para siempre, y por eso eran ilegales.

Y eso me hizo pensar ¿qué clase de venganza tendrá preparada el idiota de Ryonusuke? Debo de estar pendiente, o genial si antes me tenía que cuidar de uno ahora son 2, incluida la torpe de Sakura bueno aunque no creo que tenga el valor para hacerme algo, de igual forma la única forma de que no lastimen a los demás es tratar de estar lo más lejos posible de ellos.

_Hola bueno primero que nada PERDON por el retraso pero es que mi compu estaba descompuesta y tuve que mandarla a reparar bueno espero que les haya gustado la conti._


	11. Luces y ¡¿juntos! I parte

**Luces y ¡¿juntos? I parte**

SHAORAN POV

¿Porque rayos me pasaba todo esto a mi?, Seguí caminando por las calles de Tomoeda estaba molesto quería desquitarme con el primer imbécil que se me cruzara, respire hondo y me tranquilice un poco, y seguí caminado por la ciudad, llegue hasta un bar era pequeño pero y parecía estar oculto entre las casas me acerque a la barra y pedí un tequila y luego otro y otro y otro y, bueno en resumen muchos otros al final salí de ese lugar pero muy mareado y como pude me fui a mi casa.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SAKURA POV

¡Estúpida! Y más que estúpida ¿cómo se me ocurre gritarle eso a Shaoran?, ¡¿Cómo? ,¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando cuando le grite todo eso? Me sentía la persona más torpe del mundo ¿ahora como rayos se supone que voy a conquistar a Shaoran?, es que él me la pone tan difícil, nunca nadie me había rechazado antes ¡nunca! Y esta no iba a ser la excepción Shaoran se tenía que fijar en mi, cueste lo que me cueste, aunque claro también no me iba a dejar de un idiota como el, yo si me vengare de él lo hare que se enamore de mi y luego lo votare de la manera más terrible que pueda lo hare arrepentirse el resto de su vida por haberme tratado así. Las razones de mi venganza son simples. La primera es por haberme rechazado, La segunda es porque a mí nadie me niega nada y los que lo hacen lo pagan caro y la tercera es por haberme contestado de la forma en que lo hizo.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Caminaba sola por las calles de Tomoeda, había salido para despejar mi mente de todo lo que pasaba hasta choque con alguien.

-lo siento-dijo la persona con la choque, su voz se me hacia conocida-por qué siempre me tengo que encontrar contigo, de todas las personas de este mundo me tengo que topar contigo siempre-me dijo y entonces reconocí su voz, nadie más me podía causar escalofríos como él.

-Shaoran-mire hacia arriba era más alto que yo, valla que había crecido cuando se fue era solo de mi estatura si no es que más bajo que yo, y ahora me rebasaba por mucho- y ¿crees que a mí me gusta toparme contigo siempre?-le dije molesta por su comentario.

-como sea-dijo de manera cortante y siguió con su camino.

-¡espera!-le grite y él se volteo a verme de manera fría y seria, como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Qué quieres?-me dijo de forma arrogante.

-yo…yo…-no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sé porque rayos lo detuve.

-¿te quedaste sin palabras?-dijo en tono de burla lo cual me molestaba y mucho.

-eres muy molesto ¿sabías?-le hable de forma golpeada.

-como quieras, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo-dijo y siguió con su camino y en ese momento me di cuenta de que había algo raro en el, caminaba manera desequilibrada pero casi no se notaba.

-¡oye espera!-le grite y él se detuvo-yo quería decirte que… Ryunosuke no es mi amigo-le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente y el comenzó a reír-¿y a ti que te pasa?-le pregunte molesta-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Ryunosuke no es amigo de nadie-dijo y se volteo a verme y se acerco a mí-a veces eres tan inocente-dijo tomando mi cara con sus manos y antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo…-eso es lindo en una chica-yo me sonroje con su comentario-te ves linda cuando te sonrojas- me dijo aun más cerca de mi rostro, tanto que podía sentir su aliento.

-¿por que eres así?-le pregunte haciendo puchero.

-¿así como?-pregunto confundido pero aun más cerca de mi rostro que antes.

-pues a veces eres frio, otras agresivo y otras dulce y tierno-tenerlo tan cerca de mí me encantaba, y en ese momento me di cuento del extraño olor, estaba tan concentrada en su cercanía que no me había percatado del olor a alcohol.

-mmm…eso es algo que no te puedo responder porque ni yo lo sé-dijo y se alejo de mí lo cual no me gusto en lo más mínimo-deberías irte a casa es tarde para que andes sola por las calles, puede ser peligroso-me dijo mientras caminaba, pero se detuvo, me miro y suspiro-te puedo acompañar sí quieres-me dijo lo cual me emociono y me molesto a la vez.

-no soy ninguna niña débil para que me estés acompañando a mi casa-le conteste molesta pero antes de que se diera la vuelta para irse-pero, si me gustaría-le respondí rápido, el se volteo y rio un poco.

-en realidad eres muy linda-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, lo cual me molesto mucho pero a la vez me agrado su comentario.

SHAORAN POV

-pues entonces vámonos-le respondí con una sonrisa y ella se sonrojo y a pesar de saber que era blanco fácil ya que no estaba en mis 5 sentidos la acompañe a su casa, pero era divertido estar con ella y ponerla nerviosa, cuando llegamos a su casa ella entro como si nada y sin decirme nada pero sabía por el gesto de su cara que estaba agradecida conmigo y que le agradaba mi compañía, lo cual por alguna extraña razón me ponía feliz.

SAKURA POV

Entre a mi casa y me fui directo a mi habitación y al verme al espejo me di cuenta de que estaba muy sonrojada y tenía una gran sonrisa pero a diferencia de las sonrisas falsas que siempre le muestro a todo el mundo, esta era sincera.

SHAORAN POV

Me fui a casa y al entrar lo que me temía, estaba Meiling en la sala.

-¿Dónde estabas?-me pregunto molesta.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le pregunte, no quería que me echara su sermón.

-lo que pasa es que el teléfono no paraba de sonar y como tú no contestabas, tuve que contestar yo-dijo reclamándome-pero no soy yo la que te debe una explicación si eres tu el que no me has dicho ¡¿Dónde estabas?-lo ultimo lo grito tan fuerte que me aturdió.

-Dónde no te importa-le dije frio y la ignore para seguir mi camino a mi habitación.

-Shaoran-me llamo y yo voltee para ver qué rayos quería-¿Cuándo?-me pregunto.

-¿Cuándo qué?-no entendía su estúpida pregunta.

-¿Cuándo te volviste así?-volteo a verme con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¿así como?-le dije molesto como odiaba verla llorar, me hacia tentarme el corazón, cosa que odiaba.

-pues así tan frio, tan distante, tan grosero, tan desobligado, tan…-no la deje continuar.

-eres tonta o te haces ya te lo he dicho mil veces, ¡deja de meterte mi maldita vida!-le grite y pude ver que comenzaba a llorar todavía más-¡basta ya!, si crees que tus estúpidas lagrimitas me harán cambiar estas muy equivocada-lo mire molesto.

-Shaoran-dijo agachando la mirada-estuviste bebiendo ¿verdad?-dijo y luego levanto su cara sus ojos estaban aun llenos de lagrimas, aparte la vista no soportaba el verla llorar.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le dije más tranquilo.

-porque te conozco, además de que hueles a alcohol-me dijo volteando a otro lado.

-como sea tengo cosas que hacer-dije y me dirigí a mi habitación pero recordé que Meiling me había dicho que habían entado llamando por teléfono, pero ella seguramente estaría molesta conmigo así que mejor le preguntaría después.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Me levante en la mañana mi cabeza quería reventar, pero no le hice mucho caso ya me había acostumbrado, mire el reloj marcaban las 8:30 ¡rayos! Me quede dormido bueno no importaba mucho Meiling no me había despertado debe de estar enojada por lo de ayer, me da igual hace mucho que deje de pedir disculpas así que no me interesa. Me di un buen baño que me hiso sentir mucho mejor y luego me fui a la escuela sabía que llegaría tarde, pero no me importaba en lo mas mínimo. Cuando llegue a la escuela entre descaradamente como si nada como si hubiera llegado temprano, la verdad no me interesaba, cuando entre al salón el maestro me miro con reproche por la hora que era.

-¿puedo pasar?-le dije al maestro de una manera fría y pude oír a unas chicas del salón gritar mi nombre y decir cosas como "es tan genial", "es tan sexy" y cosas así.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-me dijo el maestro con mucha molestia.

-como sea, puedo pasar ¿sí o no? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar en su torpe clase así que mejor dígame rápido-le conteste de forma fría y arrogante, el maestro me miro queriéndome matar con la mirada.

-puede pasar-me dijo volteando hacia otro lado- está consciente de que esto restara puntos a su calificación-no hice caso a ese comentario y me dirigí a mi lugar y en eso mire a Sakura.

-hola-me dijo lo cual me sorprendió un poco.

-desde cuando la señorita popularidad saluda a alguien como yo-le dije en forma burlona.

-lo dice el señor arrogancia-me contesto de igual forma.

-en verdad eres una chica interesante-le dije de manera "sensual" y pude ver que se sonrojo lo cual me dio gracia.

-Li, Kinomoto si los oigo hablar otra vez los sacare de mi clase-nos grito el maestro, así que dejamos de hablar.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Cuando salimos al almuerzo pude ver que el estúpido de Enoki y lo seguí, el se acerco a uno de sus "esclavos" (como yo les digo).

-¿tienen todo listo?-pregunto a el otro chico.

-si señor Enoki- ¿Cómo pueden tenerle tanto respeto a una basura como él? , bueno dejando ese estúpido comentario atrás seguí escuchando la conversación.

-que bien-dijo con una de sus feas y torpes sonrisas- no sabes ni la que te espera Li-dijo para luego comenzar a reírse como desquiciado, aunque luego se ahogo con su saliva y pensé "hasta para reír es estúpido", pero en eso pensé en que ¿y si la broma no iba dirigida para mí?, el ya había intentado dañar antes a mis amigos y en entonces pensé en avisarle a Eriol para que estuviera atento, y en ese momento dio el toque para entrar a clases pero yo no entre porque tenía que saber que era lo que haría el imbécil de pude Ryunosuke ver que puso unas cosas en el patio de la escuela justo en el centro no sabía que era seguro eran esas luces que vi que compro ayer. Me dirigí al salón de Eriol, Meiling y Tomoyo para esperar a que salieran y cuando me asome para ver si estaban no había nadie así que supuse que habían tenido la clase libre, esperen ¿libre? Rayos eso los hacía más vulnerables, corrí por toda la escuela buscándolos, hasta que por fin los encontré pero solo estaban Tomoyo y Eriol.

-hola, chicos que bueno que los encuentro-ambos me miraron feo, de todos los días que se podían enojar conmigo ¿por qué tenía que ser este?-¿Qué les pasa?-les pregunte.

-después de lo que le hiciste a Meiling todavía tienes el cinismo de hablarnos como si nada hubiera pasado-me dijo Tomoyo ahora entiendo porque están enojados.

-miren se que lo que hice no estuvo bien pero tienen que escucharme ahora mismo-dije apuradamente.

-nada de que tenemos que escucharte-me interrumpió Tomoyo lo cual me saco de mis casillas.

-no estoy jugando-dije lo más serio y frio que pude y en eso vi la cara asustada de Tomoyo lo cual me hizo sentirme un poco mal pero ya no quedaba de otra.

-tú -dije señalando a Eriol-necesito hablar contigo-le dije tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo donde Tomoyo no nos pudiera oír.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?-me pregunto siendo casi arrastrado por mí lejos de ahí.

-escúchame Eriol necesito decirte algo que es muy importante-le insistí soltándolo del brazo y el se empezó a sobar el brazo, parece que lo jale muy duro.

-bueno pero no es necesaria tanta agresividad-dijo sobándose el brazo-¿desde cuándo tienes tanta fuerza?-me dijo asiendo una mueca de dolor.

-lo que pasa es que Ryunosuke está planeando algo que no sé que es y….-el no me dejo continuar.

-creo que estas un poco paranoico, no creo que él se atreva a hacer nada más- lo mire con incredibilidad.

-escúchame, lo que te digo es cierto, yo lo vi anoche comprando no se qué cosas para hacerme algo.

-dame una buena razón para que te crea-me dijo acusadoramente.

-estamos hablando de Enoki Ryunosuke -le dije serio.

-bien te creo-me contesto rápido.

-quédate con Tomoyo y con Meiling- en ese momento me di cuenta de algo-¡¿y Meiling?

-fue a recoger algo al patio de la escuela, porque la maestra se lo pidió-acaso dijo ¿patio? De cuando acá los maestros te piden ir al patio de la escuela, era un blanco perfecto para Ryunosuke.

-Eriol la trampa de Ryunosuke está en el patio de la escuela-le dije a Eriol.

-¡¿Qué?-me grito.

-¿Qué estas sordo o qué?-le dije molesto por el grito que casi me deja sordo a mí.

-hay que avisarle a los demás-dijo ignorando mi comentario.

-si tu avísales y cuida que Tomoyo no se acerque al patio yo voy a buscar a Meiling-le dije y salí corriendo a buscar a Meiling, corrí por toda la escuela hasta que por fin la vi iba caminando a paso muy lento hacía el patio de la escuela.

-¡Meiling, espera!-le grite, ella se volteo a verme y luego me ignoro por completo, la sujete del brazo.

-¡suéltame!-me grito y comenzó a forcejear para soltarse y cuando lo logro corrió hacia el patio y yo la seguí.

-por favor escúchame-le dije ella solo me miro con tristeza.

-no quiero escucharte-me dijo molesta.

-no seas necia-le dije, pero ella solo me ignoraba.

-eres un tonto-me dijo con enojo.

-¡maldita sea!-le grite para que me hiciera caso-escúchame que no entiendes que no quiero que te hagan daño-le dije ya arto de toda la situación, ella siguió caminado y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el patio de la escuela "¡rayos!" pensé.

-por favor cierra los ojos-le dije ella solo se volteo a verme molesta.

MEILING POV

-deja de molestarme-le dije ya muy molesta, el corrió y me abrazo.

-perdóname por favor pero confía en mi vete de aquí por favor hazme caso-me dijo con una voz muy dulce hace un año que no oía esa voz tan dulce, vi sus ojos se mostraba preocupado y entonces entendí que era sincero.

SHAORAN POV

En ese momento un vi a Ryunosuke y en eso dio el toque, y un chico salió corriendo empujo a Ryunosuke, abrace a Meiling mas fuerte contra mi pecho pero no me dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos y vi una gran luz y después de eso todo era oscuridad.

MEILING POV

Shaoran me abrazo contra su pecho y cerré los ojos pero pude oír a mucha gente gritando y pude notar que se había armado un gran alboroto, me separe de Shaoran y pude ver a muchos estudiantes desorientados y otros en el piso, pero todos gritando que no veían nada y vi que muchos maestros venían corriendo.

-Shaoran-le dije el solo veía a la nada.

-¿Meiling?-parecía desorientado

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunte.

-era una broma de Ryunosuke-me dijo.

-¡¿Qué?-le grit, no entendía nada.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto, ¿cómo se podía preocupar por mi después de esto?

-sí, ¿pero tú?-le pregunte angustiada.

-no veo nada-me dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿como de que no vez nada?- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar-me dijo de forma suave ¿Cómo sabía que estaba llorando?.

-¿Como…?-pero antes de que terminara el me contesto.

-porque te conozco-me respondió.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SHAORAN POV

Después de todo lo que paso Ryunosuke fue expulsado, además de que el quedo ciego también por tonto, eso fue lo único que me alegro, de igual forma los maestros nos asignaron una pareja que si pudiera ver para que nos guiara a casa, pero Meiling se le asigno otro chico que no era yo, y así que espere hasta que el maestro dijera mi nombre.

-Shaoran Li- dijo el maestro que nos estaba asignando parejas y pude oír a muchas chicas gritando que ellas querían ser las que me llevaran a casa-con Sakura Kinomoto.

-¡¿Qué?-gritamos los 2 al mismo tiempo.

_Hola, bueno aki les dejo este capi espero que les guste._

**Elsa Karina- onii-chan****: **_si mi compu nos muy buena que digamos pero bueno al menos ya funciona espero que te alla gustado el capi._

**Kendrix astrix: **_bueno esta capi es más largo, espero que te allá gustado. _

**Alessandra Li****: **_bueno____espero que sigas leyendo y que te alla gustado este capi._

_Bueno gracias por leer este fic espero que les aya gustado el capi prometo tratar de hacerlos más largos_


	12. Luces y ¡¿juntos! Parte II

**Luces y ¡¿juntos? Parte II**

¿Por qué de todas las chicas de esta escuela me tenía que tocar Sakura? Definitivamente este no era mi día de suerte.

-¡¿Por qué con el, maestro?-esa era Sakura, que desde que se había enterado que era mi compañera no había dejado de quejarse.

-lo siento señorita Kinomoto pero es que fueron muchos los alumnos que se quedaron sin ver nada-dijo el maestro defendiéndose, el imbécil de Ryunosuke fue tan tonto al hacer la broma que dejo a todos los alumno que estaban saliendo de sus aulas ciegos.

-¡pera esa no es excusa!-le grito irritada.

-bueno pero cálmese, el problema es que ya no hay más alumnos que vean, y que lleven a casa a los alumno que no ven-dijo el maestro asustado.

-¡pero…!-ya me habían hartado con eso.

-¡cállense!-les grite-me aturden con su estúpida conversación-estaba molesto.

-está bien pero no se altere señor Li-él sabe a la perfección que mi familia es dueña de las empresas Li y por eso me trata bien-por favor, además le he mencionado que si lo ayuda a llegar a su casa le daré puntos extra.

-creo que el hecho de acompañarlo a su casa suena muy divertido ¿no es así Shaorancito?- dijo Sakura apresuradamente, "convenenciera" pensé.

-como quieran, pero apresúrense que ya quiero llegar a mi casa-les conteste frio y arto de toda esta situación.

-bien entonces ya pueden irse- dijo el maestro y ambo tomamos nuestras cosas y comenzamos a caminar.

-no me vuelvas a llamar "Shaorancito"-le dije en forma amenazante.

-huy que miedo-pude notar la ironía en su voz.

-da igual, apúrate-le dije comenzando a caminar.

-enfrente de ti hay un árbol-me dijo pero yo no hice caso y seguí caminado hasta que sentí que choque con algo-maldita sea -susurre.

-¿estás bien?-me dijo Sakura ayudándome a pararme.

-si-le dije ya de pie-creo que…tendrás que guiarme-le dije un poco molesto, detesto depender de las demás personas.

-bien-rayos, como detesto esta situación.

-bien vámonos-dijo ella de forma fría, definitivamente no era la niña dulce que alguna vez yo conocí.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Íbamos caminado por la calle cuando me di cuenta de algo.

-oye, tú no sabes donde vivo ¿o sí?-ella me llevaba de la mano era tan vergonzoso.

-no vamos a tu casa-me dijo.

-¿Qué?...pero ¿Por qué?-le dije haciendo puchero como niño chiquito, ella rio un poco y luego suspiro.

-porque hoy mi padre ira a comer y quiero hacerle algo especial-cuando dijo eso por un pequeño momento sentí que estaba conversando con la niña de 10 años y no con la Sakura presumida, fría y mala.

-pero yo me quiero ir a mi casa- le dije molesto.

-bien pues entonces vete solo-ella dijo molesta.

-bien, pues me voy solo-le dije y comencé a caminar pero en eso ella me hablo.

-oye enfrente de ti hay un poste-me dijo como si nada.

-no te cre…-pero antes de que dijera algo sentí como choque con algo y pude oír sus risas.

-te lo dije-me dijo entre risas-si que eres torpe-me dijo y me moleste mucho y cuando ella se acerco y me ayudo a levantarme se me ocurrió una idea, cuando ella camino le puse el pie y se tropezó.

-oye eso no es justo-me dijo molesta ella estaba en el piso.

-en la guerra y el amor todo se vale -le dije frio y ella se levanto por sí sola.

-no tengo ganas de discutir, vamos a ir a mi casa-me dijo y casi me arrastro.

SAKURA POV

Le sonreí a Shaoran, por alguna extraña razón cuando estoy con él, siento que todo vacio que hay en mi corazón desaparece y me siento muy bien.

-vamos-le dije con un gran entusiasmo y comencé a correr con el de la mano.

-Sakura espera-me decía pero yo no hacía caso-me vas a tirar-yo sonreí en parte quería venganza por la zancadilla, pare de correr.

-está bien, entonces caminemos-le dije un poco agitada por la corrida, durante el transcurso nadie dijo nada hasta que llegamos a una calle que había que cruzar y en ese momento vi que enfrente de la calle estaba Yukito y corrí hacia para darle un abrazo porque ya hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía yo le tenía un gran aprecio y un gran amor, así que cruce la calle sin fijarme, y de repente me di cuenta de que un coche venia hacia mí, pero antes de que me atropellara pude sentir que alguien me empujo, abrí los ojos con cuidado para saber si aún seguía viva y me di cuenta de que Shaoran me estaba abrazando.

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto, yo en ese momento me sonroje al notar la posición tan comprometedora en la que estábamos, me pare rápido y me sacudí la ropa.

-sí, estoy bien-le dije apuradamente y lo ayude a levantarse.

-¡¿pero que estas tonta o qué?-me grito y en eso me di cuenta de que se tocaba su frente y me di cuenta de que empezó a escurrir sangre, lo cual me asusto mucho.

-vamos a mi casa ahí te curare la herida-le dije y lo tome de la mano y lo jale rápido para que caminara, al llegar a mi casa abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude y lo senté en el sillón, corrí por el botiquín de emergencia y cuando lo encontré corrí hacia donde estaba Shaoran, el cual estaba en el sillón con su mano sujetando la herida.

-tranquila estoy bien, no es nada-me dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-como de que no es nada si está sangrando, y mucho-le grite desesperada ya que la herida no dejaba de sangrar, después de un rato logre curar la herida.

-listo ya esta-suspire-me asustaste mucho-le dije y toque un poco la herida.

-¡auch! No toques-me dijo y quito mi mano- ya estoy bien deja de preocuparte- yo solo lo mire y me fui a la cocina, prepare la comida con mucho entusiasmo y cuando ya estaba lista oí el teléfono.

SHAORAN POV

Escuche que Sakura contesto el teléfono.

-está bien yo entiendo-dijo a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

-no va venir verdad-le dije como si realmente hubiera escuchado la conversación.

-¡eso es algo que a ti no te importa!-entendí todo en el momento que lo dijo, y por un momento me sentí identificado.

**Flashback**

-está bien entiendo-le dije a mi madre la cual me hablo por teléfono para decirme que otra vez no vendría a casa.

-no va venir verdad-me dijo Meiling como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-¡eso es algo que a ti no te importa!-le grite molesto odiaba que se hiciera la comprensiva.

**Fin del ****Flashback**

-mi mamá siempre dice lo mismo, nunca tiene tiempo-le dije para que ella viera que yo la entendía, supe que Sakura había empezado a llorar porque oí un pequeño hipeo-da igual, si tuviera que elegir entre una junta de trabajo y yo, ella elegiría la junta, son cosas que no podemos evitar, el único lado bueno es que podemos hacer lo que queramos y ello no se enteran, pero es su trabajo y realmente no podemos interferir con eso, ellos trabajan para darnos una mejor forma de vida y se esfuerzan por nosotros.

-lo sé-me dijo con la voz un poco quebrada pero se oía tranquila como si hubiera dejado de llorar-¿te gustaría comer conmigo?-me dijo y yo asentí tenía mucha hambre no había comido nada en todo el día, ambos comimos juntos- y ¿Cuándo recuperaras la vista?-me dijo ella.

-pues según el doctor, como no estaba tan cerca la luz no lastimo tanto mi vista, así que si quieres descuartizarme y esconderme en tu sótano, hazlo rápido porque según el doctor recupere la vista mañana por la mañana.-pude oírla reír cuando dije lo del sótano-tu risa es muy bonita-le dije sin pensar y me sonroje un poco.

-bueno…creo…que…eso…esta…bien-me dijo nerviosa, después de comer ninguno de los dos hablo ella se fue a su cuarto y yo espere a Meiling que dijo que iba a pasar por mí.

**ooooooOoooooo**

MEILING POV

Iba corriendo para ir a la casa de Sakura en donde estaba Xiao Lang, tenía miedo de que ella le fuera a hacer algo, llegue y toque la puerta y abrió Sakura.

-¡Shaoran tu prime la boba ya está aquí!-la mire con cara de puros amigos y antes de que le dijera algo Shaoran salió del lugar.

-estoy listo, vámonos-me dijo y lo revise que realmente estuviera bien, pero me di cuenta de que su con su cabello que caía por su frente trataba de ocultar algo, pero antes de que pudiera ver que era se dio la vuelta y se despidió de Sakura.

-gracias por lo de hoy-le dijo con su cara de seductor y ella se sonrojo a más no poder.

SAKURA POV

Estaba muy sonrojada, odiaba que él me pusiera así tan nerviosa siempre.

-¡espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, para no tener el desagrado de tenerte en mi casa otra vez!-le grite a Shaoran desde la puerta, el solo sonrió, no era una gran sonrisa pero a pesar de ser una pequeña sonrisa, esa muy linda y además parecía sincera, y yo cerré rápido la puerta.

-realmente espero que esto se repita-dije en un suspiro, hoy fue el mejor día de toda mi vida, me divertí como hace mucho no lo hacía y me sentí realmente bien, definitivamente nada iba a arruinar este día.

**ooooooOoooooo**

-hija ya llegue, perdón por no a ver venido en la tarde-me dijo mi padre que acababa de llegar del trabajo.

-no te preocupes, yo lo entiendo-le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-valla pareces de muy buen humor-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-es porque hoy fue un día maravilloso-le dije con mucha alegría-¿pasa algo?-le pregunte al ver que hacia una cara extraña

-es que hace mucho que no te veía tan feliz-me dijo con nostalgia-hace mucho que no te veía sonreír de esa forma-me dijo y yo me quede en silencio.

-bueno, ¿quieres probar la comida que hice?-le dije para cambiar el tema y el asintió, aun quedaba suficiente comida como para que comiéramos todos.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SHAORAN POV

Ya era de noche, estaba en mi cuarto pensando en lo raro que había sido este día, pero a pesar de todo no había sido un mal día.

-Meiling se que estas ahí-le dije, ya había notado que estaba ahí detrás de la puerta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo suavecito.

-escuche cuando abriste la puerta-le conteste, la verdad es que el hecho de no ver nada no ha cambiado en nada mi vida, me recuerda cuando usaba lentes, estaba casi ciego y por esa razón aprendí a reconocer la voz de las personas y su olor entre otras cosas.

-yo…vengo a decirte que…lo siento-me dijo de forma triste.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?-le pregunte como si no hubiera entendido su pregunta.

-siento no haberte hecho caso-suspiro-por mi culpa ahora estas así-dijo y comenzó a llorar, yo me senté en la cama y la abrace.

-no fue tu culpa, la culpa es mía por haberte gritado la noche anterior, no debí haberte gritado-le dije con dulzura.

-¿Qué te paso en la frente?-me dijo y toco la herida que me hice cuando salve a Sakura del coche.

-nada-le respondí.

-¡como que nada!-me grito en el oído y toco la herida.

-no es nada-le dije tratando de calmarla-enserio- en eso tocaron el timbre.

-yo voy-me dijo Meiling, yo solo me quede pensando en ese momento.

**Flashback**

Íbamos corriendo-¡Sakura espera!-le decía porque tenía miedo de caerme al no ver nada-¡me vas a tirar!-le decía pero ella no paraba, sabía que era venganza por lo de la zancadilla.

-está bien, entonces caminemos-se detuvo y dijo agitada por la corrida, de repente ella me soltó de la mano, y si no mal recordaba esa era una calle, y de repente oí un carro y supuse que ella se había cruzado la calle sin ver, y por puro instinto corrí hacia ella y la empuje y ambos caíamos al suelo pero pude sentir como mi cabeza revoto contra el piso.

-¿estás bien?-le pregunte, pensando en que ella se había lastimado.

-sí, estoy bien-me respondió me ayudo a levantarme

-¡¿pero que estas tonta o qué?-le grite mientras agarraba mi frente en donde me había golpeado y sentí que algo escurría por mi mano, supuse que era sangre

-vamos a mi casa ahí te curare la herida-me dijo y me tomo de la mano y me jalo rápido para que caminara, al llegar a su casa escuche que abrió la puerta, y me jalo hacia dentro y me empujo hacia el sillón y ella se fue, a no sé donde, yo solo apreté la herida para que la sangre parara de salir y en eso llego ella y la curo.

**Fin del ****Flashback**

-¡Xiao Lang, Eriol y Tomoyo están aquí!-grito Meiling desde la sala.

-¡diles que suban!-"puros gritos en esta casa" pensé, pero yo no podía bajar a menos que quisiera matarme, Porque no veía nada.

-hola Shaoran ¿Cómo estás?-me dijo Eriol.

-bien-le dije cortante.

-Shaoran, me alegra que estés bien-me dijo Tomoyo y pude sentir como ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Qué te paso en la frente?-pregunto Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo?-les dije molesto.

-será porque no nos quieres decir nada-dijo Meiling que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-gracias por lo de hoy-dijo Eriol.

-¿Por qué me agradecen?-les pregunte.

-porque gracias a ti muchos chicos no sufrieron las consecuencias de las bromas estúpidas de Ryunosuke-dijo Tomoyo.

-nosotros les avisamos a los maestros y a los demás alumnos en cuanto me dijiste-me dijo Eriol.

-si gracias, te la debemos-dijo Tomoyo y me abraso.

-no me deben nada, solo hice lo que cualquier amigo haría si se entera de algo así-les dije.

-no es cierto-dijo Eriol y yo lo mire confuso-no cualquier amigo sería capaz de arriesgarse de esa manera-me dijo el poniendo su mano en mi cabeza.

-gracias-dijo Tomoyo abrazándome más fuerte-por eso te queremos mucho-dijo ella y Meiling se le unió al abrazo.

-eso es muy cierto-dijo Eriol, y ambas se separaron de mi y pensé que los demás les están haciendo daño por mi culpa y no pude evitar sentirme muy triste.

-a por cierto cambiando de tema ¿Quién llamo el otro día Meiling?-le dije recordando lo de la otra noche.

-fue…Wang-dijo ella.

-¿Quién es Wang?-preguntaron Eriol y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

-pues es un amigo mio…-pero antes de que continuara Meiling me interrumpió.

-¡es un maldito mujeriego!-grito y salió de la habitación.

-¿y a ella que le pasa?-dijo Eriol.

-voy a ver si está bien-dijo Tomoyo para salir atrás de Meiling.

-cosas de mujeres-le dije a Eriol el cual de seguro estaba confundido.

-oye crees que Tomoyo sería capaz de irse lejos y dejarnos-suspire, ahora entendía por qué Eriol había estado tan raro.

-así que ese es el problema-dije y luego suspire-mira yo no sé que esté pasando pero, te aseguro que aunque se fuera, no sería por mucho tiempo, ella volvería no importa el trabajo que le costase eso.

-tienes razón-me dijo el triste-pero y si se va y conoce a otra persona por allá-me dijo en tono preocupado.

-no te preocupes, oye, hay cosas que no podemos controlar-le dije mientras ponía mi mano en su espalda-si eso pasa, pues sería cosa del destino, pero si es así entonces deberías adelantarte.

-tienes razón-me dijo él y en eso entro Tomoyo a la habitación.

-Eriol ya es tarde deberíamos irnos-dijo ella y Eriol salió.

-bueno ya nos vamos, adiós-se despidió de mi, ambos se fueron y yo me quede solo en el cuarto.

MEILING POV

Una vez que Tomoyo y Eriol se fueron subí con Shaoran y toque en su cuarto.

-Xiao Lang, lo que Wang me dijo es que el va a venir a visitarte-le dije y él se quedo callado.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunto después de un rato.

-este fin de semana-le dije triste.

-bien, se quedara en el cuarto de visitas-dijo como si nada-¿vas a estar bien?-me pregunto con los ojos cerrados, el siempre se preocupaba por mí, cuando hacia eso me recordaba al Xiao Lang que yo había conocido.

-si no te preocupes yo ya supere eso, el está en mi pasado-en el momento el empezó a reír.

-¡¿de qué te ríes?- le grite molesta.

-de la manera en que te engañas a ti misma diciendo que ya no sientes nada por Wang-me dijo y luego comenzó a reír todavía más.

-pero si de que hablas entre él y yo no hay NADA-le dije remarcando la última palabra.

-si claro y yo soy el emperador de china-dijo y empezó a reír-Meiling ya acéptalo lo sigues queriendo-yo solo lo mire molesta.

-agradece que estas ciego, porque si no yo te patearía-le dije con enojo y me fui refunfuñando a mi cuarto.

_Hola ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Espero que les allá gustado bueno pronto tendremos la llegada de Wang y el tormento de Meiling ya verán más participaciones de estos personajes._

_Sakura y Shaoran ya van sintiendo más cosas y poco a poco va surgiendo algo entre ellos, y Tomoyo está confundida por lo que siente entre Eriol y Shaoran, Shaoran está cambiando de a poco su actitud fría, pero en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo Shaoran que algún día fue y eso lo demuestra con su preocupación por los demá que les allá gustado el capi bueno nos vemos. _


	13. La llegada de Wang y un beso

**La llegada de Wang y un beso**

SHAORAN POV

Desperté en la mañana y lo primero que pude ver fue mi habitación, pero no le preste atención, solo me levante como si nada me di una ducha rápida y me puse el uniforme, pero cuando me mire al espejo y me pasaba el peine me di cuenta de algo…

-puedo ver-dije en un susurro, cuando oí un fuerte portazo.

-¡buenos días Xiao Lang!-grito Meiling que acababa de entrar a mi cuartó.

-¿Qué quieres Meiling?-le dije de mal humor.

-pero que amargado, yo que vengo a darte los buenos días y tu lo arruinas con tu amargura-dijo ella molesta y yo solo rodé los ojos-oye ¿Cómo le hiciste para levantarte tu solo?-dijo ella confundida, a veces puede ser un poco lenta.

-por si no te has dado cuenta te estoy viendo fijamente-le dije con mi clásico tono arrogante y frio.

-¡ya puedes ver!-grito ella mientras se me lanzaba para darme un gran abrazo.

-Meiling me estas asfixiando-le dije tratando de quitármela de encima.

-lo siento-cuando dijo esto me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos un poco hinchados.

-estuviste llorando verdad-le dije y ella me miro con sorpresa.

-n-no…se dé que hablas-dijo tratando de ocultar lo evidente.

-tenemos que ir a la escuela-le dije ignorando lo último.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Cuando llegue al salón ignore a todos y en ese momento entro el maestro.

-alumnos hoy tendremos el examen-¿examen? lo olvide por completo pero de igual forma no me importaba.

-un examen y no le entiendo a nada-dijo Sakura que estaba en el asiento de enfrente-¿tu estudiaste Li?-dijo ella mirándome fijamente.

-¿Cómo pretendías que lo hiciera, si no podía ver nada?-le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-pero el maestro dijo de este examen desde hace como una semana-se defendió ella.

-¿enserio?-le pregunte y me encogí de hombros como si no me importara-normalmente no presto atención a lo que dice el maestro-y pude escuchar un grito emocionado de todas las chicas del salón ¿es que acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer que observarme y escuchar todo lo que decía?

-tal vez repruebe-dijo Sakura con los ojos vidriosos-es que me cuesta mucho entenderle a Matemáticas-dijo ella y yo la compadecí un poco.

-si quieres te puedo pasar algunas respuestas-le dije con mi cara de serio.

-¿enserio harías eso por mi?-dijo ella con un brillo muy especial en los ojos.

-tómalo como un agradecimiento por a ver cuidado de mi ayer-le dije con una sonrisa y en eso ella se acerco y toco mi frente justo donde estaba el golpe que me di cuando la salve.

-gracias por lo de ayer-dijo con una sonrisa especial y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

-Tortolos dejen de hablar y presten atención-dijo el maestro arruinando el momento.

SAKURA POV

Le envié una mirada asesina al maestro por interrumpir nuestro hermoso momento, en eso dio los exámenes.

-Muy bien jóvenes pueden empezar-mire mi examen no entendí nada, parecía que me hablaban en un idioma extraterrestre o algo así, rayos no entendía nada.

-24-me dijo Shaoran yo no entendí que era lo que me quería decir.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte en un susurro, para que el maestro no escuchara.

Suspiro-la respuesta a la primera pregunta es 24-me dijo y yo sonreí, afortunadamente el examen era de opción múltiple y así paso todo el examen, me paso varias preguntas , no todas para que el maestro no sospechara, pero las suficientes para pasar.

-gracias-le dije y tome mis cosas y salí del salón-

SHAORAN POV

Me levante del asiendo cuando ya no había nadie me fui, detestaba salir cuando todos están alborotados y desesperados por Salir y más después de un examen, camine por los pasillos hasta que llegue al salón donde estaban Eriol y Tomoyo, Meiling había recibido una llamada de su mamá así que falto a la primera hora.

-hola-dijo una voz femenina a mi lado y yo solo mire indiferente a la chica que se me hizo conocida.

-hola-respondí frio y cortante y seguí en mi camino.

-soy Asami- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-y a mí no me interesa-le respondí y seguí en mi camino.

-oye espera-dijo ella y yo me detuve-he oído hablar mucho de ti-me dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo rodé los ojos seguro y era otra de esas chicas que me perseguía.

-como todos en esta escuela, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer-le dije y camine y la deje ahí parada con un gran gesto de molestia.

-¿Qué quería Asami contigo?-me dijo una voz a mis espaldas y yo solo voltee a ver de quien se trataba.

**-** Yamazaki ¿Qué pasa?-el era uno de los pocos amigos que tuve cuando ingrese a la secundaria y uno de los pocos que me trataba bien, el antes era novio de Chiharu y siempre decía mentiras lo cual sacaba de sus casilla a Chiharu, pero después de un tiempo ella se volvió igual de cruel y creída que Sakura y dejo a Yamazaki, claro no sin antes decirle perdedor y desde ese día el juro vengarse de ella, con el tiempo creo que le cambio también, por que dejo de decir mentiras y cambio su forma de vestir y hablar, igual que yo, pero la verdad no se en que consista su venganza-Li Shaoran-dijo él y rio un poco-tanto tiempo sin vernos y así es como me tratas-dijo él y me sonrió.

-bueno lo que pasa es que desde que entre al instituto tu no me habías dirigido la palabra-le dije y me recargue de la pared que estaba cerca.

-bueno es que cuando te vi no creí que realmente fueras tu-dijo y prendió un cigarro y yo reí un poco.

-igual que todo el mundo-le dije rodando los ojos-¿sabes que si te ven fumando en los pasillos te pueden expulsar?-le pregunte y el rio.

-parece que te volviste popular entre las chicas-se recargo en la pared-además tu lo has dicho "si me ven"-dijo remarcando lo último.

-has cambiado-le dije con un poco de tristeza, supongo que fue el único que me entendió cuando Sakura me rechazo.

-tú también-me dijo y luego hubo un incomodo silencio-piensas vengarte de Sakura-eso no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-y tu de Chiharu-le dije de igual forma y el solo apago el cigarro y lo tiro.

-tal vez-eso también fue una afirmación-te voy a ayudar en tu venganza contra los populares-me dijo y yo lo mire y sonreí.

-no necesito ay….-pero entes de que continuara el me interrumpió.

-sé que no la necesitas pero yo también busco venganza-dijo y bajo la mira al suelo.

-mira yo no lo sé, me gustaría…pero no quiero involucrar a nadie más en esto-le fui honesto.

-entiendo…pero espero que tu venganza sea buena-me dijo y luego sonrió de forma arrogante.

-por dios ¿Qué rayos te hizo Chiharu?-le dije en broma, pero parte era realdad y el rio un poco.

-lo mismo que te hizo Sakura a ti-respondió de igual forma y en eso llegaron varios chicos, todos del equipo de futbol.

-Yamazaki hay un problema-dijeron los chicos y Yamazaki los miro de manera fría.

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto con un tono arrogante y frio, muy parecido al mío.

-Ryunosuke no está y él es el capitán, lo suspendieron 3 semanas y el juego es la siguiente semana-dijeron los chicos preocupados-Yamazaki los miro y se quedo pensando.

-tienen razón-luego pensó otro rato y me miro-eso parece ser un problema…pero…tengo la solución-dijo y todos los chicos lo miraron con signo de interrogación.

-Shaoran será nuestro capitán suplente-dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-¡¿Qué?-le grite.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo uno de los chicos- eres un buen jugador.

-eso es muy cierto, además Ryunosuke no está, no abra ningún problema-dijo a otro.

-cierto Syaoran es muy bueno jugando, por lo que supe llevo a su escuela en Hong Kong a la victoria-dijo una chica que había aparecido de la nada.

-¿y tu quien eres?-preguntamos todos.

-Te amo Syaoran Li-dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

-definitivamente tu vida es interesante-dijo Yamazaki y yo sonreí.

-sí, bueno déjame pensarlo y te lo digo a la hora de la salida-le dije y seguí mi camino para encontrarme con Eriol y los demás, en eso mi celular sonó y yo conteste.

-bueno ¿Quién habla?-

-¿Shaoran?-dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Wang, ¿Qué pasa?-dije cuando reconocí su voz.

-es que quería saber si Meiling te menciono que yo iba a ir-

-sí me lo menciono-

-a bueno, lo que pasa es que tal vez llegue antes-

-¿Cuándo?-dije con tranquilidad.

-hoy-dijo y yo trate de mantener la poca calma que me quedaba.

-¿a qué hora llegas?-dije tranquilo.

-bueno lo que pasa es que ya llegue-justo en ese momento toda la calma desapareció.

-si ibas a venir hoy ¡¿Por qué rayos no me lo dijiste en la mañana o cuando saliste de tu casa al aeropuerto-le grite y en eso me di cuenta de que todos me estaban viendo.

-bueno lo que pasa es que todo salió e improviso-dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-mira, ya no importa pasare por ti cuando acabe la escuela-y en eso se me acorde de lo del equipo de futbol y se me ocurrió una mejor idea-bueno tengo cosas que hacer por eso no voy a pasar por ti…pero Meiling pasara por ti-dije de forma burlona.

-bueno entonces yo la espero-dijo él, la verdad es que el no oculta sus sentimiento hacia ella pero ella le huye.

-bueno entonces ella pasara por ti-dije y colgué.

-¿Quién era?-dijo una voz detrás de mí y vi a Meiling y a Tomoyo ambas tenían un jugo en la mano.

-están vendiendo estos deliciosos jugos en la cafetería, deberías probarlos-dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Meiling, Wang llamo y tienes que pasar por el a la hora de la salida-le dije con toda la calma del mundo y ella me escupió el jugo encima.

-¡¿Qué?-ese grito se oyó por todo el instituto-yo…yo…yo…-dijo ella con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

-tranquila, Meiling ¿en qué te podría afectar?-le dije tranquilo y ella se me acerco me tomo del cuello y me jalo violentamente.

-¿Qué en que me podría afectar?-dijo ella con fuego en los ojos y yo me solté de su agarre y temblé, Meiling nunca se enojaba pero cuando lo hacía podía ser muy peligrosa.

-hola, buenos días-dijo Eriol que acababa de llegar donde estábamos nosotros.

-¿qué tiene de buenos?-dijo Meiling con aura asesina y Eriol se escondió atrás de Tomoyo la cual observaba la escena con una gotita estilo anime y en eso un chico paso cerca de nosotros.

-oye Meiling ¿tienes los apuntes de Química?-pregunto el chico y en eso Meiling se volteo y lo miro con fuego en los ojos y la misma aura asesina y el chico salió huyendo despavorido.

-oye Meiling…-dijo otro chico que pasaba pero ella lo agarro por el cuello.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo con voz tétrica.

-no me lo tomes a mal Meiling, es solo que tengo algo importante que hacer a la hora de la salida-le dije y ella soltó al chico y me miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?-pregunto Eriol.

-bueno voy a ser el capitán suplente-dije tranquilo y Eriol sonrió.

-me alegra que ayudes a los del equipo de futbol-y en eso saco una sonrisa triunfadora-o es que acaso no será que…quieres ver a Sakura entrenado, con las demás porristas, me entere que Asami te hablo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona y yo me sonroje un poco.

-oye yo ni siquiera había pensado en eso-le dije sonrojado y él se empezó a reír, mientras Tomoyo lo miraba molesta.

-¿Qué tiene las porristas de interesantes?, digo son un bulto sin cerebro-dijo Tomoyo molesta.

-pero hay que admitir que son bastante bonitas-dijo Eriol, Meiling y Tomoyo lo miraron feo-eso me recuerda que tengo que hablar con Himeko-dijo y salió huyendo del lugar.

-¿Himeko?-dijo Tomoyo con un aura asesina-con que no tienes tiempo de explicarme lo de matemáticas, pero si tienes tiempo de ir a ver a Himeko-dijo y Meiling y yo nos miramos asustados y temblando-Eriol sufrirás una tortura cruel y dolorosa-dijo Tomoyo con una voz tan tenebrosa que hasta al más valiente del mundo asustaría.

-jejejeje…-reí de manera nerviosa-¿saben? lo de los jugos es bueno idea voy a comprarme uno-dije salí corriendo del lugar.

Después de todo lo que paso espere la hora de salida y cuando salí me dirigí donde estaban los del equipo de futbol y al llegar pude ver que todos me estaban esperando.

-y bien ¿te animas Li?-pregunto y yo sólo suspire.

-si me animo-dije y todos se sonrieron y festejaron.

-bien eso quiere decir que vamos a tener un capitán que no tratara de lucirse y no nos pasara el balón-dijo uno de los chicos.

-o que cada vez que ganemos diga que todo fue gracias a él, cuando en realidad el no hizo nada-dijo otro.

-pero hay un problema-les dije y todos voltearon a verme-no tengo uniforme.

-no te preocupes por eso, nosotros tenemos uniformes de sobra-dijo Yamazaki.

-sí, ven vamos a los vestidores-dijeron y casi me arrastraron a los vestidores.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SAKURA POV

Estaba en el entrenamiento de porristas cuando todas pararon de hacer los movimientos y se quedaron quietas y miraron hacia la cancha.

-¡miren es Shaoran Li!-gritaron y yo voltee a ver.

-qué guapo se ve con el uniforme deportivo-dijo Rika, pero yo no le tome importancia.

-yo le hable esta mañana-dijo Asami y yo me moleste.

-bueno hay que segur-dije, pero a medio entrenamiento cuando estábamos practicando con el bastón no pude resistir y voltee hacia donde estaban los chicos y me di cuenta de que Shaoran llevaba el uniforme del equipo de futbol y se veía realmente genial, la camisa dejaba ver su buen cuerpo y el short ni se diga, estaba sudado por estar corriendo y con su mirada fija en el balón, se veía realmente sexy, pero el bastón callo en mi cabeza y me saco de mis pensamientos.

**ooooooOoooooo**

TOMOYO POV

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-le pregunte a Meiling.

-no te preocupes Tomoyo, estaré bien-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-pero Mei, sabes que no tengo ningún problema en acompañarte-le dije para que supiera que la apoyaba.

-ya te dije que no te preocupes, voy a estar bien-dijo con una sonrisa-¿me veo bien?-dijo viéndose al espejo y yo reí un poco.

-oye, pensé que Wang ya no te interesaba-le dije y ella se sonrijo.

-ya no me interesa-dijo totalmente roja.

-y entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas?-dije y se sonrojo aun más.

-y-ya…m-me…tengo que ir-dijo comenzó a correr hacia la salida.

-¡suerte reconquistándolo!-le grite y ella no dijo nada. Luego de eso me fui sola a casa porque el torpe de Eriol, tenía una cita con la tarada de Himeko como si estuviera tan bonita, bueno tal vez sea bonita pero no es lista…bueno a quien engaño Eriol quiere con ella y eso me pone triste.

**ooooooOoooooo**

MEILING POV

Iba corriendo a todo lo que mis pies daban para encontrarme con Wang en la terminal de autobuses, pero por alguna razón por más que trataba de ir lento y dejarlo esperando la ansiedad por verlo era más grande, corrí hasta que vi la puerta de la estación, me detuve para tomar aire y para lucir tranquila.

WANG POV

Estaba esperando en la parada de autobuses, mientras comía un sándwich ya que llevaba mucho rato esperando y tenía mucha hambre y en eso llego Meiling y se paro enfrente de mí.

-¿estás listo?- dijo de forma fría.

- estoy comiendo-le dije de la misma forma.

-bien pues en ese caso te quédate ahí-dijo y comenzó a caminar.

-sabes que Shaoran se molestara contigo si me dejas aquí-le dije y ella se quedo parada y volteo a verme.

-¿y crees que eso a mí me importa?-dijo molesta y yo acabe de comer, me limpie la boca acomode mis cosas y comencé a caminar.

-te conozco y sé que si te importa-le dije con una sonrisa triunfadora-si no, no me hubieras venido a busca o no me hubieras esperado-le dije de forma arrogante.

-eres un estúpido, en creído y además…-me acerque a ella y la agarre de las muñecas.

-alguna vez te dije que por cada insulto te iba a dar un beso-le dije acercando mi rostro al de ella.

-¡aléjate de mi pervertido!-grito y toda la gente se nos quedo viendo.

-bien como quieras es tu decisión, a mi no me interesa, deberías de dejar de comportarte como una niña y madurar-…y hay va otra pelea.

-eres un tarado, te detesto, no mejor dicho te odio-me dijo molesta, en el fondo me dolían todos y cada uno de los insultos que me decía.

-eso quiere decir que ya voy mejorando-le respondo con mi clásica sonrisa arrogante.

-¿pero de qué rayos hablas?-me dijo molesta.

-de que del odio al amor solo hay un paso-le dije cruzando los brazos y ella solo siguió caminando mientras refunfuñaba y yo sonreí.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SHAORAN POV

Después de la práctica me cambie lo más rápido que pude de ropa y guarde mis cosas lo más rápido que pude, tenía que llegar a casa para ver si Meiling y Wang todavía no la incendiaban, temblé cuando recordé aquel incidente en la clase de cocina, casi queman toda la escuela.

-debo darme prisa-susurre y cuando iba saliendo me encontré a Sakura.

-oye Shaoran yo venía darte las gracias-dijo de manera tímida.

-no tienes que dármelas-dije con prisa tratando de irme.

-es cierto…que Asami hablo contigo en la mañana-dijo triste.

-a con que así se llamaba-le dije y ella sonrió.

-sí, bueno era todo lo que quería saber-dijo y antes de salir se detuvo, regreso y me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

-gracias de nuevo-dijo con una sonrisa y salió corriendo-nos vemos mañana-me dijo sonriendo.

TOMOYO POV

No entiendo que es lo que me pasa, me molesta tanto saber que Eriol está con Himeko, me molesta saber que Eriol ve a otras chicas, me molesta no ser ninguna de esas chicas en las que él piensa. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por un fuerte golpeen la frente y me di cuenta de que había chocado con un poste de luz.

-¡estupido poste!-le grite mientras me sobaba la parte dañada.

-los poste no tienen la culpa de que vallas distraída-dijo una voz atrás de mi.

-Eriol-dije y voltee para verlo.

-¿estás bien?-me dijo extendiendo su mano y yo la tome y me levante-¿te acompaño a tu casa?-me dijo y yo asentí. Luego de un largo rato llegamos a mi casa.

-oye estuviste callada todo el camino, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto con cara de preocupación.

-no es nada-le dije y él me miro con decepción.

-si no me quieres contar esta bien-dijo triste y luego me dio la espalda para irse.

-¡espera!- le grite antes de que se fuera.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero mis planes cambiaron cuando unos niños que estaban jugando afuera empujaron a Eriol y sin querer le di un beso en la boca.

_Hola, bueno ¿qué les pareció el capi?, bueno no tengo muxxo tiempo xq tengo muxxa tarea y pasado mañana tengo exámenes, prometo hacer lo posible para tener la conti pronto bueno dejes sus lindos Reviews, se aceptan criticas y sugerencias._

_La parte en donde aparece la chica desconocida, me copie en Drake y Josh ya que sta parte siempre me gusto muxxo XD._


	14. Fiestas, besos y despedidas 1parte

**Fiestas, besos y despedidas 1°parte.**

TOMOYO POV

Después de lo ocurrido no sabía que decir solo estaba parada enfrente de él completamente sonrojada, trataba de decir algo pero de mi boca no salían palabras.

-yo…-comenzó el-…-pero al parecer tampoco sabía que decir.

-…lo siento-dije rápido y entre a mi casa lo más rápido que pude, me quede recargada en la puerta mientras mi cerebro trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

SHAORAN POV

Llegue a mi casa corriendo por dos razones, una porque quería saber si Wang y Meiling todavía no la destruían y la 2° porque quería tratar de quitarme a Sakura de la cabeza.

-ya llegaste-dijo Wang que estaba en sentado en el sillón.

-¿dime por favor que mi casa aun está de pie?-el me miro confundido.

-valla incendias una escuela, haces que explote una fábrica y destruyes una casa completa y nunca lo olvidaran-dijo rodando los ojos.

-¡Xiao Lang ya llegaste!-grito Meiling desde las escaleras-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-no-dije cortante y frio.

-oye ¿Por qué a mí no me preguntaste si tenia hambre?-dijo Wang fingiendo estar ofendido.

-tienes manos y ahí-dijo señalando la cocina-hay comida-y se dio la media vuelta-y además no soy tu sirvienta-subió las escaleras.

-sabes que te ves linda enojada-cuando dijo esto ella se sonrojo y luego lo vio molesta, bufo y se fue "ofendida".

-Wang ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije y el se sentó y prendió el televisor.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a mi gran amigo?-dijo fingiendo estar resentido-bien no fue por eso que vine-dijo serio y viendo la televisión y luego dio un suspiro-sabes bien que Meiling es mi debilidad y no puedo estar sin ella-me miro fijamente.

-que cursi eres-le dije con fastidio-debes dejar de juntarte con Yong.

-bueno que te puedo decir-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-oye, estoy aburrido vallamos a algún lado-le dije y el sonrió-además si quieres vamos a cenar algo.

-si a mí me parece bien-dijo y se levanto del sillón.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SAKURA POV

Me levante y me fui a la escuela y salude a mis amigas como lo hacia todas las mañanas, luego me encontré con Shaoran en el pasillo.

-hola Shaoran-le dije con una sonrisa.

-mi cabeza-dijo y luego me miro-Hola-dijo y luego me ignoro por completo.

-oye espera-le dije y lo alcance en el pasillo-vamos a la misma clase así que podemos ir juntos.

-oye no confundas-me dijo y se detuvo-el hecho de que sea amable contigo no quiere decir que seamos amigos ok-dijo en un tono que no me gusto para nada.

-Tu tampoco confundas las cosas-le dije molesta-el hecho de que te quiera acompañar no quiere decir que me agrades, sólo que ambos vamos a la misma clase y no quiero entrar sola al salón-le dije de manera fría y el no dijo nada y siguió su camino a la clase.

-muy bien alumnos en el examen de ayer no todos salieron muy bien, pero al menos la mayoría paso-luego suspiro y nos entrego los exámenes y cuando vi el mío rogué por tener al menos un 6.

-¿Cómo estuviste?-dijo Shaoran atrás de mí.

-saque 6-le dije con una gran sonrisa-todo gracias a ti-cuando dije esto él se sonrojo un poco-¿y a ti qué tal te fue?-le pregunte y su expresión cambio.

-prefiero no hablar de eso-dijo él y miro hacia la ventana.

-lo reprobaste, ¿pero cómo?-le dije y el no dijo nada-pero si tú fuiste el que me paso…-no pude seguir diciendo nada porque él me tapo la boca.

-cállate, no sabes que a los que pasan y copian respuestas se les reporta-dijo él y en eso el maestro nos volteo a ver.

- Señorita Kinomoto, Señor Li ¿tienen algún problema?-pregunto molesto.

-no-respondimos los dos.

-señor Li, tengo que hablar con usted después de clases, ¿podría buscarme en este salón a la hora de la salida?

SHAORAN POV

¡Rayos! Creo que ya se dio cuenta de que le pase las respuestas a Sakura, tendré que decir que yo fui quien copio de ella, no quiero que me reporten pero tampoco quiero que le hagan nada a Sakura.

TOMOYO POV

No he dejado de pensar en el beso que me di con Eriol, no sé qué me pasa, debo de admitir que me gusto mucho y que sentí emociones que nunca antes había sentido.

-señorita Daidoji, siga con la lectura-dijo la maestra sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-perdón maestra es que no estaba poniendo atención-la maestra me miro feo pero no dijo nada.

-está bien, ponga más atención para la próxima-dijo ella y yo mire atrás de mi para ver a Meiling que estaba dormida. Cuando la clase acabo desperté a Meiling.

-valla no dormiste anoche-le dije y ella me miro.

-no, no pude dormir-contesto con la voz apagada.

-valla tan nerviosa te pone el hecho de que Wang este en tu casa-le dije con tono de burla.

-no es tanto eso, es que él y Shaoran salieron y yo me preocupe por ellos-dijo ella y yo sonreí.

-eso o estabas pensando que Wang estaba coqueteando con chicas-le dije en forma de burla.

-he…no se dé que…hablas-dijo ella con la cara roja.

-si claro, no lo sabes-dije yo rodando los ojos.

-sí bueno de igual forma aunque trate de esperar despierta me quede dormida-me dijo algo avergonzada.

-entonces ¿por qué estas tan cansada?-le pregunte con curiosidad.

-bueno lo que pasa es que me levante muy temprano para hacer el desayuno-dijo ella mientras bostezaba.

-y tu ¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?-jaque.

-bueno lo que pasa es que ayer bese a Eriol sin querer-

-¡¿Qué?-grito ella y me espanto-¡tu besaste a Eri...!-le tape la boca antes de que todos se enteraran.

-cállate Meiling-le dije molesta.

-perdón pero es que eso es algo sorprendente-dijo emocionada-y…¿Qué sentiste?, ¿Por qué fue?, ¿Cómo fue?, ¿en donde fue? ¿A qué horas fue?-le volví a tapar la boca.

-tranquila te contare todo, pero por favor no me aturdas con tantas preguntas-le dije mientras quitaba mi mano de su boca.

SHAORAN POV

En el almuerzo busque a Eriol, el cual estaba sentado en una mesa sólo.

-¿Por qué tan sólo?-le pregunte mientras tocaba su hombro y en ese momento el se estremeció, al parecer lo asuste.

-¿estás bien?-le pregunte y él me vio y se tranquilizo un poco.

-sólo eres tú-dijo tranquilo-me asustaste-dijo con una sonrisa.

-si lo note-le dije y me senté junto a él.

ERIOL POV

Después del tremendo susto que me pego Shaoran se sentó junto de mí y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que la conversación me llevo a contarle lo que paso con Tomoyo.

-bueno el hecho de que se hallan besado es bueno ¿no?-dijo el tomando agua.

-no lo es porque ahora ella no se me quera acercar, posiblemente no me quiera volver a hablar-dije con preocupación.

-bueno no lo sabrás si no lo intentas búscala y háblale-dijo él como si fuera algo muy normal.

-es que no es así de sencillo, me da pena-dijo y él se rio.

-así que "el conquistador", está en aprietos-dijo él entre risas.

-oye no es gracioso-le dije molesto.

-sí, perdón-dijo serio.

-mira habla con ella aclara las cosas y ya eso es todo-dijo y luego se levanto de la mesa y fue a tirar la basura y me dejo reflexionando.

SHAORAN POV

Después de la plática con Eriol, camine por los pasillos hasta que choque con Sakura, la cabeza me estaba matando desde la mañana.

-Shaoran toma-dijo y me dio unas pastillas.

-¿para qué es esto?-le dije y ella me miro sonrojada.

-bueno como esta mañana vi que te quejabas de que te dolía la cabeza, tome estas de enfermería-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sakura-le dije y ella se me quedo mirando-gracias por preocuparte por mí-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

TOMOYO POV

Yo me sentía muy confundida porque se supone que yo quiero a Shaoran pero a también siento algo por Eriol, que no sé que es, pero he tomado una decisión para saber quién es a quien realmente quiero.

-Shaoran-corrí atrás de él cuando lo vi en la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?-pregunto él con su linda voz.

-es que…yo…-rayos esto me estaba costando.

-Tomoyo tengo que ir a mi clase-dijo el y comenzó a caminar.

-¡no espera!-le grite y él se detuvo y volteo a verme con cara de "¿Qué quieres?"-yo…quiero decirte que…si podría hablar contigo después de la escuela-listo lo dije.

-mmm…bien, pero es que tengo que hablar con el maestro de matemáticas.-

-no me importa, puedo esperarte-le dije con una sonrisa.

-bien en ese caso no hay problema-dijo y se fue. Era hora de saber la verdad.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SHAORAN POV

Después de que todas las clases terminaron me dirigí al aula donde me tocaba matemáticas, al entrar el maestro me estaba esperando.

-Joven Li, pase-dijo amablemente y yo entre y me senté en el pupitre que estaba más cerca del escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa maestro?-pregunte de manera fría.

-bueno lo que pasa es que usted…-alguien había interrumpido entrando por la puerta.

-maestro lo solicitan en dirección-dijo la secretaria del director.

-enseguida voy-dijo él y me miro-después hablaremos-dijo y salió del salón. Yo suspire aliviado y me dirigí donde estaba Tomoyo.

-bien Tomoyo-le dije de manera fría-¿de qué querías hablarme?-cuando pregunte esto ella se sonrojo y me agarro de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro hasta el parque pingüino.

-yo…quería hablarte…de…-

-Eriol-la interrumpí y ella se quedo callada.

-algo así-dijo ella sonrojada y luego me miro directo a los ojos-lo que yo quería decirte es que…-en ese momento ella me dio un beso a lo que yo no supe que hacer.

NARRO YO

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que no muy lejos de ese lugar alguien los observaba.

**oooooooOoooooo**

MEILING POV

Estaba sola en casa con Wang el cual estaba viendo la tele tranquilamente mientras yo preparaba la cena y en eso el teléfono sonó "a buena hora" pensé molesta mientras que me dirigía a donde estaba el teléfono.

-Wang, me harías un favor-le pedí y el apago la tele y me miro con su hermosa sonrisa.

-claro lo que tú quieras-dijo coqueteándome a lo que yo reste importancia.

-¿podrías cuidar que la comida no se queme en lo que yo contesto?-le dije y el se sonrojo lo cual me pareció tierno.

-claro-dijo y yo conteste el teléfono.

WANG POV

Meiling es linda y lo que más me gusta de ella es su carácter, pero eso también es algo me molesta de ella, es tan orgullosa que nunca se dignaría a escucharme, ella tiene ese defecto es por eso que terminamos, fue eso y que termino escuchando lo que los demás decían.

-ya esta, gracias-dijo de forma triste.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunte acercándome a ella.

-nada-dijo mientras apagaba la estufa.

-te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que no es nada-le dije abrazándola.

-lo que pasa es que se supone que yo solo me podía quedar aquí en Tomoeda por un mes-dijo ella apartándose de mí.

-y ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-le dije sin comprender nada.

-el mes ya termino, debo irme y yo no quiero-me dijo y yo la mire.

-¿y eso qué?-le dije con desinterés y ella me miro moleta.

-¡eres un idiota!-me grito y acto seguido subió a su cuarto molesta.

-¿y ahora que le pasa?-pregunte en voz baja, definitivamente nunca entendería a Meiling.

_Hola, bueno espero que les allá gustado el capi, bueno mis exámenes ya acabaron pero no salí muy bn que digamos (por no decir fatal) pero bueno voy a tratar de subir pronto pero también voy a tratar de estudiar más así que si tardo en subir conti no se preocupen tarde pero seguro, bueno dejen sus reviews._


	15. Fiestas, besos y despedidas 2parte

**Fiestas, besos y despedidas 2°parte**

SHAORAN POV

Después de que Tomoyo me beso yo la separe casi inmediatamente de mi, al separarla no le dije nada, ya que no sabía que era exactamente lo que debía decirle, ella me miro por un largo rato en silencio.

-escucha Tomoyo yo quiero decirte que…-ella no me dejo continuar.

-no tienes nada que decir, fui yo la que te beso…y lo hice porque…tu me gustas mucho pero…

-escucha Tomoyo se lo que vas a decir y quiero decirte que yo no siento lo mismo por ti-la interrumpí, he rechazado a muchas chicas pero ninguna era mi amiga-mira la verdad te quiero y mucho, pero como amiga, yo te quiero como una hermana no como otra cosa ¿entiendes?-dije de la manera más cuidadosa y dulce que pude.

-si lo entiendo-dijo ella agachando la mirada.

-mira sé que es doloroso pero quiero decirte no te sientas triste y mejor trates de mirar a los otros chicos que están alrededor de ti, porque realmente hay chicos alrededor tuyo que te aprecian y que harían lo que fuera por salir contigo y yo soy testigo de eso, porque conozco a uno-le dije y ella levanto la mirada y me abrazo.

-gracias Shaoran-después de que dijo esto se fue corriendo, yo no quise seguirla porque sabía que ella necesitaba estar sola, es lo mejor para ella, y en verdad me sentí como la peor persona del mundo, pero pienso que ella y Eriol serian una mejor pareja.

**ooooooOoooooo**

MEILING POV

Estaba en mi cuarto llorando cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, sabía que era Wang ya que era la única persona que estaba en la casa.

-¡vete no te quiero ver!-le grite y en eso escuche que la puerta se abrió.

-Meiling-dijo Wang con su linda voz, la cual lograba reconfortarme mucho, esa voz que yo tanto amaba y a la vez odiaba-

-¿Qué quieres?-le dije molesta.

-yo quiero decir que…-hizo una pausa-lo siento-eso fue ¿una disculpa?, medite por un rato mientras trataba de creer lo que mis oídos había escuchado hace un rato.

-¿Qué?-pregunte y pude notar su molestia de él, sabía que odiaba disculparse.

-escucha no pienso repetirlo me oíste-tomo aire-lo siento-dijo una vez más, y en mi rostro apareció una sonrisa.

-¿escuche bien?-dije con una gran sonrisa y él me miro sonrojado, yo me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿y eso porque fue? –pregunto agarrando su mejilla.

-porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, te oigo disculparte-le dije y salí de mi cuarto para ir a la cocina para cenar.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SHAORAN POV

Me sentía la peor persona del mundo, había hecho sufrir a mi amiga, aunque sabía que era lo mejor. Después de que ella se fue yo me quede solo en el parque mirando a la nada, pensando, reflexionando, eran tantas cosas las que pasaban por mi cabeza que me dolía de tanto pensar, sentía como si hubiera traicionado a mi mejor amigo y a una de las personas más importantes para mí, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que alguien estaba cerca de mí.

-hola-sentí una mano en mi hombro y me sobresalte-tranquilo-mire a la persona que estaba junto de mi que para mi mala suerte resulto ser Eriol.

-hola-le dije triste, sentía que lo había traicionado, me sentí aun peor que antes, no podía ni ver a Eriol a la cara.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto él, mientras yo miraba el suelo, ya que no tenía el valor de verlo a la cara, pude oír un suspiro de su parte.

-yo…y..o..yo-empecé a tartamudear no sabía que decirle-lo siento-fue todo lo que dije y cerré los ojos un momento y se sentó junto de mi.

-lo vi todo-cuando dijo eso yo lo mire y él me miro.

-realmente lo siento, se que te traicione…-no pude continuar porque él me interrumpió.

-no tienes que disculparte-dijo él con una sonrisa-se que no fue tu culpa-dijo mirando al cielo-parece que va a llover-dijo él y yo me levante del columpio-será mejor que nos vallamos-yo asentí.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-le pregunte a Eriol y el solo suspiro.

ERIOL POV

Le relate a Shaoran todo lo que había pasado.

**Flash back**

Salí de la escuela solo porque normalmente me iba con Tomoyo pero después del beso del otro día ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a hablarnos. Decidí quedarme en el parque para pensar un poco las cosas y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde así que decidí irme, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme escuche a alguien corriendo y vi que era Tomoyo con Shaoran y como una especie de reflejo me escondí entre los arbustos y fue cuando escuche y vi todo.

-yo…quería hablarte…de…-dijo Tomoyo sonrojada.

-Eriol-la interrumpió Shaoran y ella se quedo callada.

-algo así-dijo ella sonrojada y luego lo miro directo a los ojos- lo que yo quería decirte es que…-en ese momento ella lo beso, sentí como si me clavaran un puñal en el corazón pero a pesar de todo, sabía que Shaoran no me podía traicionar, y que Tomoyo debía estar muy confundida, pero yo también me sentía destrozado, pero a pesar de las tremendas ganas salir corriendo me quede, me quede porque quería cerciorarme de que lo que estaba viendo era verdad. En ese momento Shaoran la aparto rápidamente.

-escucha Tomoyo yo quiero decirte que…-dijo Shaoran pero ella no lo dejo continuar.

-no tienes nada que decir, fui yo la que te beso…y lo hice porque…tu me gustas mucho pero…-dijo completamente sonrojada y yo sentía que cada palabra era como un alfiler que me clavaban en el corazón, sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

-escucha Tomoyo se lo que vas a decir y quiero decirte que yo no siento lo mismo por ti-le dijo Shaoran y por un segundo pensé "que idiota estas rechazando a la chica más linda de todo el mundo"- mira la verdad te quiero y mucho, pero como amiga, yo te quiero como una hermana no como otra cosa ¿entiendes?-dijo una manera tan dulce y cuidadosa que nunca había visto en el.

-si lo entiendo-dijo ella con la mirada en el piso y por un momento pensé que iba a llorar.

-mira sé que es doloroso pero quiero decirte no te sientas triste y mejor trates de mirar a los otros chicos que están alrededor de ti, porque realmente hay chicos alrededor tuyo que te aprecian y que harían lo que fuera por salir contigo y yo soy testigo de eso, porque conozco a uno-en el momento que dijo eso me sentí mal por pensar que Shaoran me había traicionado.

-gracias Shaoran-dijo ella y se fue corriendo, Shaoran no la siguió supongo que lo mejor sería dejarla sola, el se sentó en un columpio con la cabeza agachada, tal vez no sepa mucho de este nuevo Shaoran, pero lo que si se es que en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo Shaoran, lo más probables es que pensara que me traiciono y conociéndolo se sentía pésimo, no hay que ser un genio para notar que está teniendo una lucha de emociones, después de un largo rato me acerque para hablar con él y hacerle saber que vi todo y que no lo culpaba de nada.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y eso fue lo que paso- le dije y él me miro con una pequeña sonrisa, ambos corrimos hasta su casa, estábamos empapados por la lluvia, pero cuando entramos nos encontramos a Meiling besando a un chico, el cual supongo que es el tal Wang del que tanto hablaban, no sé porque pero me molesta saber que Shaoran tenía otro "mejor" amigo, y es que pienso que por la culpa de ese tipo Shaoran se convirtió en lo que es(una persona genial *_*), un tipo frio y casi sin sentimientos ni consideración por los demás.

SHAORNA POV

Cuando entramos a la casa pudimos ver que Wang y Meiling se estaban besando y en cuanto notaron nuestra presencia se separaron rápido, Meiling estaba completamente sonrojada.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunte de manera fría, lo que causo un escalofrió por parte de ambos. Aunque no lo pareciera puedo llegar a ser muy sobre protector con mis seres queridos, como mis hermanas, sus novios han tenido que pasar unas grandes pruebas y los que se han atrevido a hacerles daño me las pagaron muy caro.

-creo que mejor voy a calentar la cena-dijo y luego se fue corriendo, mientras yo miraba a Wang pidiéndole una explicación.

-yo…tengo que ir a…alimentar al gato- después de que dijo esto salió casi corriendo, pero lo sujete de la camisa entes de que escapara.

-¿tienes un gato?-pregunto Eriol y yo lo mire con enojo.

-¿A dónde vas?-le dije a Wang, mi voz sonó tétrica-tengo que hablar contigo-le dije y lo arrastra hasta la habitación.

-oye espera, ¿Cuándo te compraste un gato?-dijo Eriol, el cual se notaba completamente perdido del tema.

-espera un momento aquí Eriol-le dije y el asintió.

-Shaoran…yo…yo...-estaba nervioso-lo siento, no me hagas daño por favor-dijo arrodillándose.

-tranquilo no pienso hacerte nada-le dije de manera fría y suspire-escucha yo solo te diré una cosa-le dije y el se puso firme como militar, era gracioso verlo así, me recordó el día en que fue a pedir permiso para que Meiling fuera su novia, digamos que puedo llegar a ser…un poco…intimidante...Cuando me lo propongo.

-estoy a sus ordenes señor-dijo el haciendo un saludo militar.

-si se te ocurre lastimar a Meiling me las pagaras oíste-le dije de una forma aterradora-pero me alegra que estén mejorando las casan entre ustedes-le dije con una sonrisa y el también sonrió.

-eres un gran amigo Shaoran-dijo él mientras agarraba mi hombro.

-además pienso que ustedes harían una gran pareja-le dije con una de mis clásicas sonrisas arrogantes.

-si lo sé-dijo el de igual forma.

-vamos te presentare a mi amigo le dije y el asintió, ambos salimos de la habitación.

-mira te presento a Eriol-le dijo y ambos se vieron con molestia, no sé porque-es es Wang-y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos mientras que se miraban de forma extraña, el porqué no lo sé pero bueno, supongo que con el tiempo se llevaran mejor.

**ooooooOoooooo**

WANG POV

Unos minutos antes de que llegara Xiao Lang…

Meiling estaba en la cocina sirviendo la cena y yo me acerque a ella.

-¿sabías que te ves linda sirviendo la cena?-le dije en el oído y pude sentir como se estremeció.

-eso siempre se lo dices a todas las chicas-dijo molesta.

-¿celosa?-pregunte con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro.

-¿yo celosa de ti?-se hizo la desinteresada-sueñas-dijo en tono de burla.

-entonces no te molesta que yo salga con todas esas chicas-le dije "distraídamente".

-no realmente-dijo ella sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

MEILING POV

Casi puedo jurar que cuando hice eso le salieron varias venitas en la frente.

-digo desde el momento en que nuestra relación acabo-hice una pausa- somos libres de hacer lo que se nos plazca-dije con dolor.

-¿sabes? tal vez tengas razón lo nuestro murió hace mucho-dijo mientras yo lo mire con tristeza.

-tú puedes salir con quien quiera y yo igual-le dije viendo a la ventana de la cocina.

-no-dijo él y yo lo mire molesta.

-¿no qué?-le pregunte y él me miro irritado.

-tú NO puedes salir con ningún otro chico-dijo agarrándome de las muñecas lo que me molesto mucho.

-¡suéltame!-le grite y él me miro molesto-eres un idiota-le dije y él me sonrió.

-pero soy el idiota del cual te enamoraste-dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante.

-un segundo ¿estás celoso?-le pregunte y él me soltó con cierta molestia.

-si lo admito, estoy celoso-dijo y me miro-porque ninguno otro chico tiene derecho a acercarse a ti-dijo molesto.

-¿Por qué no?-lo rete y él me volvió a sujetar de las muñecas y se acerco mucho a mi rostro, tanto que podía sentir su aliento.

-porque tú eres mía-cuando dijo esto se acerco aun más casi rosando mis labios-y no pienso compartirte con nadie-me dijo mientras acortaba la poca distancia entre nosotros.

-y tu-le dije señalándolo-también eres mío y solo mío-le dije mientras lo besaba, extrañaba eso labios, extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos, su voz, extrañaba todo de él, yo no podía vivir sin él eso era seguro. Y sin darme cuenta correspondí el beso hasta que llego Shaoran y nos interrumpió.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Presente…

SHAORAN POV

Eriol, Wang, Meiling y yo estábamos cenando, ninguno habla, Eriol y Wang se miraban feo y yo simplemente los ignoraba hasta que Meiling hablo, cosa que no había hecho en toda la noche.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Xiao Lang-dijo Meiling mientras cenábamos todos en la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa Meiling?-le pregunte.

-es que mi mamá llamo hace rato-dijo ella con la cabeza agachada.

-¿y qué te dijo mi tía?-le pregunte y todos la miramos.

-pues me dijo que él mes ya había acabado y que debía volver-dijo triste, un silencio incomodo se formo en el comedor, hasta que Wang hablo.

-peo no te pongas triste Meiling-le animo-mira qué te parece si nos regresamos juntos para que no te sientas sola en el viaje-le dijo Wang y ella lo miro con ternura.

-además podemos organizarte una buena fiesta de despida-dijo Eriol.

-y aquí tienes los organizadores de las mejores Fiestas llenas de alcohol y descontrol, el sueño de cualquier adolescente-dijo Wang.

-exacto-repetimos Eriol y yo.

-gracias por tratar de animarme chicos-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-no te preocupes-le dijo Wang-para eso son los amigos-dijo con una sonrisa.

**ooooooOoooooo**

TOMOYO POV

Me la había pasado llorando toda la tarde encerrada en mi cuarto, no podía creer porque Shaoran me había rechazado, pero más que otra cosa estaba molesta conmigo misma por no saber que pensar ni que hacer, odiaba que una situación se me saliera de las manos, enserio lo odiaba, sentí como más lagrimas inundaban mis ojos y en eso oí la puerta abrirse y rápidamente me seque las lagrimas.

-¿hija estas bien?, llevas horas encerrada aquí-dijo mi madre acercándose a mi cama-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dijo preocupada.

-nada-dije bajito.

-entonces, ¿por qué lloras?-me dijo-dudo mucho que llores por "nada"-dijo resaltando esa palabra.

-lo que paso fue que un chico que me gusta mucho me rechazo-dije esto en fuerte sollozo-y me siento muy triste-ella solo me abrazo y suspiro.

-sabia que algún día esto iba a pasar-dijo con una sonrisa-estas creciendo y es normal que después de que un chico te rechace te sientas así, pero lo importante es que tuviste el valor de declararte y de no seguir ocultando tus sentimientos-dijo ella mientras secaba mis lagrimas-escucha, se que duele pero siempre debes de ver para delante y tratar de olvidarte de ello, debes mirar que hay otros chico a tu alrededor, se que en este momento debes sentirte muy triste pero con el tiempo todo pasara y te sentirás mejor-yo sonreí al oír sus reconfortantes palabras.

-tienes razón-le dije con una sonrisa.

-vez así te ves mejor sonriendo-dijo y yo sonreí aun más.

-realmente tenemos que irnos a vivir a Nueva York-le dije de manera triste.

-veremos cómo avanzan las cosas, pero si las cosas salen bien nos quedaremos aquí-dijo con una sonrisa.

-aunque un cambio no me molestaría-dije en un susurro.

-vamos a cenar-dije ella y yo asentí.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SAKURA POV

En la escuela, todos hablaban de la fabulosa fiesta en la casa de Shaoran y Meiling, todos estábamos invitados, seria la fiesta del año, según algunos de nuestros compañeros.

-hola Shaoran-lo salude y él me miro frio e inexpresivo, como siempre.

-hola-contesto cortante y siguió su camino, no lo entendía él era tan extraño, un día era lindo y amable y otro era frio, cortante y arrogante. Pero no lo culpaba ya que en parte yo también podía ser tan cambiante como él.

-hola Shaoran-dijo una chica con tono seductor, el la miro y sonrió.

-hola-dijo y puso su sonrisa sexy, esa sonrisa que hacia desfallecer a más de medio instituto.

-escuche que vas a dar una fiesta en tu casa-dijo ella y el.

-así es-dijo con su voz sexy y arrogante, verlo coquetear con esa chica me molestaba mucho así que decidí interferir.

-quítate de aquí tonta-le dije y ella me miro con miedo.

-Sakura-dijo ella y yo la mire con arrogancia.

-este es mi lugar-le dije y señale mi banca, que era donde ella estaba sentada.

-lo siento-dijo ella levantándose de mi asiento.

-oye espera-dijo Shaoran y ella lo miro sonrojada.

-s-s..si-dijo ella con timidez "perdedora" pensé.

-que te parece si nos vemos en el almuerzo-dijo él y yo lo mire molesta.

-claro-dijo ella y se fue brincando con alegría a su lugar.

-eres un tonto-le dije molesta y él me miro.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-dijo con su estúpida sonrisa arrogante-¿te molesta perder?-dijo el recargando su cara en su mano izquierda.

-no te creas tanto querido-le dije mientras cruzaba las piernas y miraba hacia otro lado.

-eres una berrinchuda-dijo él y yo lo mire molesta.

-y tu un perdedor-el sonrió.

-no sabes cuánto me ha dolido tu insulto-dijo con sarcasmo-no eres ni serás la primera persona que me diga algo parecido - "jaque mate" pensé.

-podrías ser popular pero nos rechazaste para unirte a la bola de perdedores -le dije molesta y el sonrío de forma arrogante.

-las personas superficiales como tú siempre piensan igual, la belleza ante todo, ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que lo que cuenta es lo de adentro-me dijo y yo no supe que decirle solo me quede callada.

SHAORAN POV

Ella se quedo callada porque sabe que tengo razón. Después del percance con Sakura, las clases pasaron rápido hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, que fue cuando estuve con la chica que Sakura insulto, todo iba bien hasta que entro una chica con frenos, lentes y transitas, me recordó cuando yo era igual que ella y en ese miento ella cometió el peor error de su vida, ir distraída y chocar con las populares.

-l-lo..lo siento-dijo ella apenada y Rika la miro molesta al igual Sakura y las demás populares.

-ensuciaste mi uniforme-dijo Rika y la chica retrocedió un paso atrás, estaba aterrorizada.

-de verdad lo siento…no fue mi intención-dijo ella retrocediendo aun más.

-un "lo siento" no basta-dijo Rika de forma tétrica y derramándole encima su vaso de jugo de naranja.

-te acabas de meter en muchos problemas perdedora-dijo Sakura y le echo encima todo su almuerzo, seguida de todas y todos lo demás populares.

-lo siento enserio-dijo la chica llorando llena da comida, mientras todos reían y en ese momento un recuerdo llego a mi mente

**Flash back**

Iba caminado con mi almuerzo, tenía 15 años, para mí era un día normal hasta sin querer choque con Ryunosuke.

-lo siento-dije apenado-no era mi intención-le dije, mis lentes se había caído con el choque así que me agache a recogerlos y en ese momento sentí algo húmedo sobre mi cabeza.

-nada de "lo siento", idiota-dijo Ryunosuke mientras me tiraba todo su almuerzo encima.

-lo siento enserio-le dije mientras los demás populares me tiraban su almuerzo encima, pude escuchar las risas de toda la escuela, me sentí humillado.

-Shaoran-dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba.

-no te acerques o te ira igual-dijo Ryunosuke.

-no te preocupes Eriol estoy bien-le dije antes de que se acercara a ayudarme.

-si no te entrometas perdedor-dijo Haruto y yo solo me coloque mis lentes y me levante como pude, mientras veía como todos se burlaban de mi y decían cosas como "perdedor", "tarado" entre otros.

**Fin del flash back**

Al recordar todo eso me acerque a la chica que estaba tirada en suelo llorando.

-no llores-le dije mientras le quitaba parte de la comida de encima-tranquila-le dije y todos dejaron de reír.

-Shaoran Li-dijo ella sonrojada, de seguro era otra fan girl, sonreí ante esa idea.

-no te preocupes-le di una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa arrogante, sino todo lo contrario, le sonreí como cuando era un "perdedor" por decir algo, le quite los lentes que estaba llenos de comida-a ver que tenemos aquí-le dije y ella se sonrojo aun más.

-Shaoran Li-volvió a repetir mi nombre.

-mira qué bonitos ojos tienes-le dije y ella sonrío un poco, yo saque un pañuelo y le limpie la comida de la cara-pero que bonita eres-le dije dulcemente, ante la mirada de asombro de todos.

-no es necesario-dijo ella mientras yo terminaba de quitarle la comida de la cara y del cabello.

-tienes un hermoso cabello-le dije mientas desasía sus trencitas para terminarle de quitar la comida del cabello.

-gracias-dijo ella mientras yo le trataba de quitar todo lo que le había quedado pegado.

-ya ves no tenias por que llorar, todo tiene arreglo-le dije mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

-muchas gracias-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-no es necesario que hagas eso-le dije mientras ella me miraba- vamos te ayudare a quitarte lo que te quedo de comida-le dije mientras la acompañaba a una de las llaves que estaba en el patio del instituto, pero cuando pase al lado de los "populares" les di una mirada de desaprobación, pero ya pagarían lo que le había hecho a esa pobre chica.

-Shaoran ¿porque ayudas a esa perdedora?-pregunto Rika y yo la mire de mala manera.

-algún día sentirás lo que es ser pisoteada por otra persona-y mire a los demás de mala manera, vi la cara de Sakura su mirada era de culpa.

-Shaoran-susurro mientras yo mire y le hice un gasto de desaprobación.

-vamos-le dije a la chica y ella asintió y ambos salimos a buscar la llave.

En otra parte de la escuela…

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

-Tamiko-dijo secándose el cabello con una toalla que nos presto el profesor de gimnasia.

-tienes un bonito nombre-le dije sonriendo.

-gracias-dijo sonrojada mientras yo le daba sus lentes, pero antes de que se los pusiera pude ver que era una chica muy linda, tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos y el cabello negro largo, sin los frenos ella lucia mucho mejor(se los había quitado cuando se lavo la cara y en cabello)

-eres muy linda-le dije y ella se sonrojo aun más.

-eres muy lindo-dijo ella mientras se peinaba-valla mis lentes quedaron muy limpios-dijo ella terminado de hacer sus trencitas.

-bueno yo solo…-comencé a dar mi explicación de cómo hice para limpiar sus lente y en ese momento ella comenzó a reír.

-lo siento, es solo que sabes mucho acerca del tema-dijo ella y yo le sonreí.

-bueno lo que pasa es que yo antes usaba lentes-le dije y ella me miro.

-pues no se nota, ¿usas pupilentes?-pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza.

-me opere la vista-le dije y ella sonrío.

-a ya veo-se quedo pensando un rato-Shaoran Li, oye tu nombre se me hace conocido acaso no eres el que gano la olimpiada de matemáticas en esta misma escuela-dijo sorprendía.

-él mismo que viste y calza-le dije y ella se sorprendió a un más.

-Wow, estoy frente al gran Shaoran Li, el que llevo a esta escuela al triunfo-dijo emocionada.

-sí pero ya me retire de todo eso-le dije y ella me miro confundida.

-¿Por qué?-dijo haciendo puchero y luego saco una foto de su bolsillo-no te pareces en nada-dijo y luego me enseño la foto, era yo con mis lentes y mi peinado raro, ¿realmente era así?, me pregunte.

-bueno las personas cambian-le dije mientras tomaba mi camino para irme.

-oye espera-dijo ella y yo me voltee a verla.

-¿qué quieres?-le dije de manera fría y pude notar que ella temblo.

-¿Por qué no te unes a la olimpiada de matemáticas otra vez?-dijo y yo sonreí un poco, esta chica sí que era ingenua.

-porque eso ya no me interesa, además estoy en el equipo de futbol-le dije y ella me miro.

-bien pero si algún día cambias de opinión te nos puedes unir-dijo con una enorme sonrisa y yo solo asentí y me fui, pero cuando iba caminando choque con alguien, al ver me di cuenta de que era Sakura, estaba agachada.

-perdón-le dije y ella siguió de la misma forma.

-lo lamento-dijo ella y yo le sonreí.

-no fue mi culpa no me fije por donde…-ella no me dejo continuar.

-no por eso tarado-dijo molesta y yo la mire confundido.

-¿entonces qué es lo que lamentas?-le pregunte y ella me miro triste.

-lamento lo que le hice a aquella chica-dijo señalando a Tamiko.

-eres una chica grandiosa-le dije y ella se sonrojo.

-más te vale no decirle a ninguna persona-me amenazo.

-no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-le dije y ella me miro molesta.

-más te vale-dijo y se dirigió a donde estaba la chica, yo observe todo desde lejos.

SAKURA POV

Me acerque en donde estaba esa chica a la que humille hace un rato y le extendí la mano y ella cerró los ojos, como si yo le fuera a hacer algo malo, pero después de un rato los abrió y yo abrí la mano y le mostré un pendiente que se le había caído cuando..La humille.

-toma se te callo-le dije y ella lo agarro y me miro con una sonrisa.

-gracias-dijo con una sonrisa.

-perdón-le dije en un susurro y ella me miro confundida-lo siento mucho-le dije un poco más fuerte.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-dijo ella y yo solo la mire apenada.

-no debía haberte hecho lo que te hice-cuando dije esto ella me dio una gran sonrisa.

-no te preocupes yo no te guardo ningún rencor-dijo ella mientras se iba a su clase y yo sonreí, y en eso recordé que Shaoran iba a dar una fiesta, lo que quiere decir que mi nuevo plan para conquistar a Shaoran se pondrá en marcha en la fiesta.

_Hola bueno aquí les dejo esta conti, espero que sea de su agrado y bueno en el próximo capítulo veremos la fiesta, ¿Qué pasara?_

_¿Qué planeara Sakura?_

_¿Tomoyo se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos?_

_¿Eriol seguirá preguntando por el gato? XD_

_¿Tomoyo hablara con Eriol?_

_¿Meiling se dará cuenta de que realmente sigue queriendo a Wnag?_

_Bueno esperen el siguiente capi, y dejen sus grandiosos Reviews. ;)_


	16. Fiestas canciones y deseos

**Fiestas canciones y deseos**

MEILING POV

Todo estaba listo iba a ser una de las mejores fiestas del año, me sentía alagada de que los chico hicieran algo así por mí, Tomoyo me diseño un vestido para la fiesta y los chicos fueron los que hicieron lo demás. La semana pasada mi primo ayudo a una chica que había sido humillada por "los populares" me alegro tanto ver como Xiao Lang la ayudaba, me sentí tan feliz porque aunque fue por un pequeño momento el volvió a ser el mismo y eso era algo realmente genial, por un momento dejo de ser el arrogante y frio Xiao Lang para convertirse en el dulce y tierno Xiao Lang.

-te ves realmente linda-dijo Tomoyo mientras le daba los últimos toques a mi vestido, era rojo, estraple y me llegaba arriba poco más arriba de las rodillas, tenía unos toques en color dorado y era realmente hermoso.

-gracias-le dije y ella me abrazo.

-te voy a extrañar-dijo y yo la mire con una sonrisa.

-pero si todavía no me voy -le dije y ella me miro.

-pues si lo sé pero te doy tu abrazo de despedida anticipado-dijo mientras le daba los últimos toques a mi vestido.

-gracias, oye últimamente te había visto algo deprimida y eso me preocupa ¿Qué te pasa?-le dije y ella cambio a una expresión seria en el rostro.

-no es nada-me evadió como lo hacía cada vez que le hacia esa pregunta.

-te he visto distante con los chicos ¿paso algo malo con ellos?-le pregunte mientras ella guardaba las cosas.

-nada importante-dijo en el mismo tono cortante.

-mmm…si tu lo dices-le dije haciendo una mueca, me molestaba que no me dijera nada.

-no importa, además el tema de hoy eres tú-dijo mientras ambas avanzábamos hacia la salida.

SHAORAN POV

Revisamos que todo estuviera listo para la fiesta de esta noche, está definitivamente seria una noche larga.

-¿no falta nada?-les pregunte a los chico ellos revisaron la lista de cosas y negaron con la cabeza.

-Eriol-lo llame-¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?-le pregunte él sonrío con arrogancia, muy bien el juntarse conmigo y con Wang ya le estaba afectando.

-¿Quién me crees?-alzo una ceja mientras seguía con su sonrisa arrogante-por supuesto que lo conseguí-dijo mientras yo sólo lo miraba.

-bien en ese caso solo hay que esperar a que lleguen los invitados.

**ooooooOoooooo**

MEILING POV

Corrí a donde estaba los chicos en el momento en que llegue pude ver que a Wang casi se le caía la baba viéndome.

-¿te paso una cubeta?-pregunto Eriol y el simplemente lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-no es necesario-dijo molesto y Eriol se rio un poco, y en eso vio a Tomoyo ambos se vieron de una manera tan lastimera, Tomoyo lo miraba de manera triste mientras él la miraba con una mirada cargada de dolor, entre nosotros se formo un ambiente realmente tenso.

-bien ya está todo listo-dijo Shaoran llamando nuestra atención y tratando de distraernos para olvidar el mal ambiente que se había formado.

SAKURA POV

Me mire por decimosexta vez en el espejo de mi recamara, realmente me veía muy bien, llevaba un vestido negro que en la cintura llevaba un listón rosa que remarcaba mi figura, sonreí ante mi imagen en el espejo, hoy Shaoran no se iba a resistir a mí, tenía un plan infalible y sabía que no iba a fallar.

-perfecta-susurre y me dirigí a la puerta lista para irme, mire una vez más mi reflejo en el espejo, el vestido que llevaba era un como 3 dedos arriba de las rodillas y llevaba el pelo suelto con una pequeña tiara, me gustaba usar ese tipo de cosas para todo tipo de fiestas, agarre mi bolso y me fui, "_nadie notaria mi ausencia" _ es pensamiento amargo recorrió mi mente, pero lo olvide por completo al recordar que esta noche Shaoran seria mío.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Llegue a la fiesta la cual ya estaba con un buen ambiente, algunos bailando en lo que era la sala de _casa_ Li que más bien era una mansión en el jardín principal estaba un karaoke y muchas mesas con comida muchos chicos estaban en esta parte, mientras que en la sala era donde estaba otra pista de baile por decir algo, había muchos chicos bebiendo y otros simplemente coqueteando o bailando.

-no pensé que vinieras-dijo una voz que hizo que me sobresaltara.

-¡oh! Shaoran-lo mire nerviosa-me asustaste.

-pensé que no vendrías-dijo mientras yo me quedaba embelesada viendo su buen cuerpo y su hermosa sonrisa(_n/a: como ya se habrán dado cuenta no soy muy buena describiendo ropa, así que imagínenselo como quieran_).

-bueno es que quería divertirme un poco-mentí.

-bien como quieras tengo cosas que hacer-se fue, muy bien la noche apenas comenzaba y mi plan se pondría en marcha cuando viera que era el momento adecuado, por lo mientras me fui con mis amigas a platicar.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SHAORAN POV

Nos encontrábamos todos bebiendo, Wang y yo platicábamos con Eriol.

-oye y dime ¿no piensas hablar con Tomoyo?-pregunto Wang, que con el paso de los días ya se llevaba mejor con Eriol.

-es que no lo sé, no tengo el valor-dijo apenado mientras miraba su copa.

-pues deberías tratar de tenerlo-dijo Wang.

-Wang tiene razón ya ha pasado casi dos semanas desde que ni tú, ni ella se hablan-dije tomando un sorba de mi copa.

-lo sé, pero es que…-se quedo callado-simplemente no puedo-dijo mientras se tomaba todo de un solo trago, me sentía tan culpable de que ellos no se hablaran.

-¿te pasa algo?-me pregunto Wang yo simplemente negué con la cabeza.

-no es nada-mentí, mientras me servía otro trago.

-bien esta noche hay que divertirnos-dijo mientras nosotros nos mirábamos-hay que ir al Karaoke-dijo mientras casi nos arrastraba al karaoke-¿Quién va primero?-pregunto Wang, Eriol y yo nos miramos con desconfianza.

-¡miren Eriol y Shaoran van a cantar!-grito una chica y nosotros nos vimos con terror.

-muy bien el primero será…-Wang pareció pensarlo un poco-¡Xiao Lang!-casi grito y yo lo mire molesto, pero ya que no me quedaba de otra, Wang me paso una guitarra, ¿mencione que en el año que estuve fuera Wang me enseño a tocar la guitarra?, Cuando hice esto todas las chicas gritaban como locas me acerque al micrófono y empancé a entonar la canción.

¿Sabes que es la inseguridad?,

¿Sabes lo que es sentir la soledad?,

Mi peor error fue haber aceptado mi fealdad

Cuando empecé a cantar pude oír los gritos de muchas chicas, esto me recordaba cuando estaba en Hong Kong.

Porque ahora ya no tengo donde esconder el miedo

Y el miedo sigue vivo se la vive aquí conmigo

Yo me baso en la apariencia con placer y sin conciencia

Esperando a que algún día tu atención fijes en mí

Por alguna razón me sentía identificado con esta canción ya que casi todo lo que decía era verdad. Yo me basaba en mi apariencia para efectuar mi "venganza" ¿pero eso todo lo que quería? Siempre me había preguntado ¿Qué pasaría si algún día Sakura se fijara en mí? Y ahora que lo ha hecho no se qué hacer.

Es por eso que ahora visto así

Quiero ser elegante y estilero hasta el fin

No podré proyectarlo me lo tengo que creer.

Podía oír como las chicas casi se desgañitaban gritando mi nombre o otras cosas como "¡eres genial¡" o las más atrevidas gritaban cosas como "¡cásate conmigo!" Todos esos gritos elevaban mi ego y la basura que tenia de autoestima.

Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural

Pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar

Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial

Disfraz, disfraz, todo es mental

Lo que la canción decía era verdad, mi madre siempre decía "la belleza de una persona es natural" pero realmente ¿Qué es la belleza? Esa era la pregunta que toda mi vida había rondado en mi cabeza, pero después de todo mi yo exterior sólo era un disfraz que ocultaba mi verdadero ser, yo era un narcisista artificial.

Como me peinaré esta noche

Que ropa me combinará mejor

Tener tu interés, convertirlo en amor

Quisiera poder saber qué piensas

¿Me veré bien o acaso me veo mal?

Sé que es patético, pero en mi es normal

Siempre era lo mismo, ¿Cómo me peinare? ¿Qué ropa usare?, antes eso ni siquiera me interesaba ahora era gran parte de lo que pensaba por la mañana, mi pregunta es ¿esto lo hare por Sakura? ¿Por qué me importa lo que ella piense de mí? ¿Qué ganaría con tener su interés? Acaso lo podría convertir en ¿amor? Eras eran las preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza.

Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural

Pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar

Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial

Disfraz, disfraz, todo es mental

Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural

Pues belleza es la palabra que aun no logro concretar

Disfraz, disfraz, narcisista artificial

Disfraz, disfraz, todo es mental

Termine de cantar y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, yo solo me baje del escenario y me fui a un lugar donde pudiera aclarar un poco mi mente.

SAKURA POV

Lo vi alejándose del lugar y me quede viéndolo, realmente cantaba muy bien, me molestaba muchos las demás chicas que gritaban su nombre y o cosas como "¡cásate conmigo!" y demás sarta de estupideces, por lo que he visto el ha estado tomando bastante como ahora que se estaba tomando una copa de llena de alcohol, ese era parte de mi plan, la parte que avanzaría naturalmente.

WANG POV

Cuando lo vi alejarse y servirse una copa llena de alcohol supe que algo no iba bien por algo él era mi mejor amigo y mi "cuñado", bueno lo seria dentro de poco, le hice una seña a Eriol diciéndole que me esperara, el asintió y yo me dirigí a donde estaba Shaoran.

SHAORAN POV

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto Wang yo solo lo mire y negué.

-es que hay algo que no entiendo-dije sinceramente, lo cual me sorprendió mucho ya que yo no había vuelto a ser sincero conmigo mismo ni con nadie desde hace mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-pregunto sentándose junto de mi.

-pues es que me pregunto ¿realmente está bien lo que estoy haciendo?-dije mirando el cielo estrellado, era una vista realmente hermosa.

-pues…eso es algo que solo tú te puedes contestar-"gran ayuda" pensé con ironía, pero era la verdad-pero vamos, esta noche nos vamos a divertir en grande-dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a donde estaba Eriol.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Eriol, Wang y yo negamos con la cabeza.

-bien ahora voy yo-dijo Wang mientras se subía al escenario y comenzaba a cantar, después de él fue Eriol.

**oooooooOoooooo**

SAKURA POV

Observaba todo a distancia, ninguno de ellos me prestaba la más mínima atención, los observaba hacer su estúpido concurso para saber "quien bebe más" y todas las demás sarta de estupideces. Después de que el "concurso" acabo me di cuenta de que era el momento perfecto para efectuar mi plan, me dirigí a donde estaba Shaoran, pude ver a Eriol completamente dormido en la mesa y Wang hablando solo, me acerque a Shaoran que parecía más normal.

-hola Shaoran-le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, el me miro y sonrió.

-hola Sakura-balbució aduras penas y podía hablar, era más que obvio que estaba ebrio.

-Shaoran me preguntaba si… ¿quisieras dar una vuelta conmigo?-le pregunte y el asintió, lo guie hasta el jardín trasero que era donde no había nadie.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto el yo le sonreí.

-es que hace mucho que tu y yo no platicamos-le dije de manera dulce, el me miro y suspiro.

-eres realmente hermosa-dijo y yo me sonroje el miro al cielo-es hermoso ¿verdad?-balbuceo, yo dirigí mi mirada al cielo estrellado, él tenía razón era realmente hermoso.

-si lo sé-le dije y él me miro, nos quedamos de esa forma un buen rato, el se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-me encanta tu aroma-dijo y yo me sonroje y le correspondí el abrazo-te he extrañado tanto-eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿me has extrañado?-le pregunte y él se separo de mi lo cual me molesto ya que realmente me había gustado estar así con él.

-lo que más extrañaba eran tus ojos-dijo viéndome con la mirada llena de ternura y ¿amor? No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que esa mirada nunca la olvidaría.

-¡mira una estrella fugaz!-grite y el miro al cielo-pide un deseo-le dije y el ambos cerramos los ojos "ya no sentirme sola nunca más" ese fue mi deseo, abrí los ojos al sentir los labios de Shaoran sobre los míos y luego correspondí el beso y Shaoran lo profundizo, yo lo abrace por el cuello y me pare de puntitas ya que él era mucha más alto que yo, el me tomo de la cintura y se agacho un poco. Ese fue el momento más mágico de mi vida y espero que lo podamos repetir algún día.

_Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?, den su opinión, se que este capítulo fue corto pero ando sin tiempo porque estoy en exámenes._

_Bueno en el siguiente capítulo nos despediremos de Meiling, pero no significa que ya no vaya a salir, primera canción se llama Narcisista por excelencia y es de panda, la verdad es que pensé que esta canción iba con Shaoran, en el siguiente capitulo veremos la canción de Eriol y Wang._

_Y una pregunta que olvide poner en un capitulo pasado._

_¿Qué querrá el maestro con Shaoran? ¿Sabrá que le pasó las respuestas a Sakura? ¿lo expulsara?¿que dirá Shaoran del beso?¿cuándo regresara Ryunosuke? ¿Aparecerán nuevos rivales para Sakura y para Shaoran? Y la pregunta que seguramente todos se hacen desde hace mucho ¿Quién rayos es la mujer misteriosa que vigilaba a Shaoran el otro día? ¿Porque terminaron Wang y Meiling? Bueno creo que ya fueron muchas preguntas ¿no? Bueno esto y mucho más será revelado más adelante, soy mala lo se._

_**Princessmalfoy10**____**: **__bueno como viste Sakura logro parte de su cometido en la fiesta, pero eso no significa que todo mejorara para la parejita._

_**sebas li 2496**__** : **__Sakura y Shaoran no son malos solo que ambos tienen un pasado que pronto se revelara y se sabrán las razones de ambos para su forma de actuar._

_**Ceciali**__** :**__ bueno Sakura de a poco comenzara a recapacitar sobre sus actos mientras que Shaoran se sentirá confundido sobre lo que está bien o está mal._

_**Elsa Karina- onii-chan**____**: **__Shaoran en el fondo sigue siendo él y también de a poco se va a dar cuenta de esto._

_**FandHPyYugi13**__: bueno espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado._


	17. Acercamientos

**Acercamientos.**

SHAORAN POV

Desperté por la mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza, producto de todo el alcohol ingerido por mí la noche anterior, aunque después de darme un baño, cambiarme de ropa y una dosis de pastillas para la cruda, estaba como nuevo y listo para ir a dejar a Meiling y a Wang al aeropuerto para que volvieran a casa. De ahora en adelante tendría el departamento para mí solo.

-¿están listos?-pregunte cuando salí de mi habitación, Meiling estaba sentada en el primer escalón con la cabeza agachada-¿estás bien?-le pregunte y ella pareció sobresaltarse.

-¿ya es hora de irnos?-pregunto Wang saliendo de la habitación de huéspedes con una maleta.

-voy a extrañar este lugar-dijo Meiling triste, suspire, me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-y te aseguro que todos te vamos a extrañar-le dije tratando de hacer que se sintiera mejor- así que quita esa cara, además mírale el lado bueno vas a ver a tus amigas-le dije ella me correspondió el abrazo.

-es que no es eso lo que me preocupa-dijo y yo la mire interrogante.

-me preocupa viajar con ese-dijo señalando a Wang y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-ya olvídalo, prometo no molestarte-dijo Wang molesto, los mire extrañado, ¿a caso había pasado algo entre ellos y no me entere?

-está bien-dijo Meiling-Shaoran-me miro.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte y ella me mostro una enorme sonrisa.

-gracias-me dijo y luego salió corriendo directo a la puerta.

**ooooooOoooooo**

TOMOYO POV

Llegue temprano al aeropuerto esperar a Meiling y a Wang, estaba esperando cuando me di cuenta de que Eriol estaba cerca de mí.

-hola-le salude y él no me respondió, así que mejor permanecí callada.

Los minutos que pasaron se me hicieron horas, así que trate de romper el hielo, mire a Eriol que estaba distraído viendo a otro lado.

-Eriol-lo llame, él pareció escucharme y me miro-¿estás molesto conmigo?-le pregunte viendo al piso.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-me respondió con otra pregunta, yo lo mire seria.

-es por lo que paso con Shaoran ¿verdad?-le dije triste, el no me contesto así que tome su silencio como un "si"-escucha yo…-¿Qué le podía decir? Suspire con frustración-no entiendo la razón de tu enojo-le fui directa.

-Tomoyo…-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo lo interrumpí.

-espera por favor-le pedí-ya estoy harta de esta situación, no entiendo porque no me hablas y me miras con resentimiento, no lo entiendo, explícamelo por favor-le pedí viéndolo a los ojos.

-tú siempre eres muy observadora-dijo desviando la mirada, lo cual me dolió.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte tratando de verlo a los ojos, cosa que no lograba ya que él desviaba la mirada.

-no te entiendo-dijo, yo estaba cada vez más molesta, la gente que pasa se nos quedaba viendo.

-¡eso es porque no quieres entender!-le grite provocando que más gente se nos quedara viendo-solo te estoy pidiendo que me digas el porqué de tu enojo-le dije molesta y fastidiada, al ver que no me contesto suspire-vamos dime-le ordené-¿es que acaso ya no me tienes confianza?-le pregunte dolida.

-no es eso…-dijo en un débil susurro, yo por mi parte estaba harta de la situación, pero al menos trate de arreglar las cosas.

-no, ésta bien, no me contestes-baje la mirada, me dolía que todo estuviera así.

Fulmine con la mirada a toda la gente que estaba de chismosa, todos se comenzaron a dispersar, me sentí tan triste y molesta y lo peor de todo es que yo no entendía porque estaba tan molesto conmigo, ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba de yo me le hubiera declarado a Shaoran?

MEILING POV

Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos encontramos con Eriol y Tomoyo, ambos se miraban y no decían nada, a pesar de que no entendía nada decidí ser prudente y no preguntar.

-¡chicos!-los llame, ellos se dirigieron a donde yo estaba.

-Meiling-dijo Tomoyo dándome un fuerte abrazo-te voy a extrañar mucho-me dijo en un susurro.

-y yo a ti, pero recuerda que aun vendré de visita-le dije y ella me sonrió.

-hasta luego Meiling-dijo Eriol tan caballeroso como siempre.

-es hora de irnos-dijo el idiota insensible de Wang, yo lo mire de mala gana.

-el vuelo ya va a salir-dijo Shaoran de forma fría.

-a ti también te voy a extrañar primito-le di un fuerte abrazo de oso de esos que te matan con todo y garras.

-n-no re-res-piro-dijo y luego lo solté.

-lo siento-conteste apenada.

-no te preocupes, yo también te extrañare-me guiño el ojo. Luego se nos dio la llamada de aviso para subirnos al avión.

Una vez en el avión me acomode en el asiento y mire a Wang el cual tenía sus audífonos puestos, estaba escuchando la misma canción que canto en la fiesta de despedida.

Y supongo que sin darse cuenta la comenzó a cantar en voz alta, con los ojos cerrados, provocando que toda la gente se nos quedara mirando.

Woah Woah

Now listen to me baby 

Before i love and leave you 

They call me heart breaker 

I don't wanna decieve you 

Me tape la cara para que la gente no me mirara a mí, ¡¿por qué rayos Wang no se podía callar? Aunque le hice señas para que se callara eso no sirvió de nada.

If you fall for me 

I'm not easy to please 

I'mma tear you apart 

Told you from the start, baby from the start. 

Aunque tengo que admitir que Wang tiene muy buena voz y esa carita de galán de telenovela, seguramente si él quisiera podría convertirse en una estrella.

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. (x4) 

Toda la gente que se nos había quedado viendo comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de la canción.

Now listen to me baby 

Before i love and leave you

They call me heart breaker

I don't wanna decieve you

Las aeromozas inclusive empezaron a bailar, definitivamente, esa era una de las escenas más bizarras que había presenciado en mi vida. Y eso que creía a verlo visto todo, cuando Wang esta cerca todo se vuelve tan extraño.

If you fall for me

I'm not easy to please

I'mma tear you apart

Told you from the start, baby from the start.

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. (x4)

Woah woah

Theres not point trying to hide it

No point trying to erase me

I know i got a problem

By doing this behavour

Mire a Wang el cual estaba completamente en las nubes y ni siquiera se había percatado de toda la gente que aplaudía y bailaba, definitivo no era necesario ir en primera clase, para tener un espectáculo en vivo.

If you fall for me

I'm not easy to please

I'mma tear you apart

Told you from the start, baby from the start.

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. (x4)

Wang dejo de cantar y se quedo viendo confundido a toda la gente que le aplaudía.

-¿Por qué me aplauden?-me pregunto en el oído.

-ni siquiera yo puedo explicármelo-le dije y pareció no tener muchas ganas de insistir, así que se quedo callado.

SHAORAN POV

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad buscando algo en especial que hacer, pero el aburrimiento parecía querer ganarme la batalla, mire el cielo, y trate de cubrirme un poco del frio que comenzaba a hacer, no quería regresar a casa, no aún, uno que otro recuerdo llegaba a mi mente incluyendo los recuerdos de la noche anterior, principalmente el recuerdo de cuando bese a Sakura ¿pero en que estaba pensando cuando lo hice? Bueno precisamente creo que no estaba pensando…aunque pensándolo bien podría ser una buena arma para mi venganza.

-hola-escuche una voz bastante conocida para mí.

-hola-conteste cortante, mientras en mi mente una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía.

-oye ¿acaso me estas ignorando?-me pregunto muy molesta esa voz.

-no como crees-respondí con mucha ironía.

-pensé que después de lo de ayer me tratarías mejor-me contesto de manera busca.

Entonces voltee a verla enojado, ahí estaba Sakura parada frente a mí mirándome completamente molesta por la manera que le había contesta, pero yo ya no era el mismo de antes, nunca más dejaría que ella me pisoteara.

-¿ayer?-me hice el tonto.

-pues si-dijo-lo de…-pareció pensarlo un poco.

SAKURA POV

Me quede pensando un momento, era cierto, el no estaba en sus 5 sentidos como para recordar algo.

-olvídalo-le dije tristemente-tengo cosas que hacer- pero en cuanto me di la vuelta para irme, él me tomo de la mano.

El simple contacto con su mano produjo en mí una sensación muy cálida, y que por alguna extraña razón hizo que me sonrojara.

-Sakura-al decir mi nombre mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que pensé que se me saldría del pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso porque en ese momento el mundo se detuvo para mí, el viento soplaba fuertemente moviendo el cabello de Shaoran, su perfecto rostro que me arrancaba tantos suspiros y sus hermosos ojos chocolates me miraban profundamente.

-se te cayeron tus llaves-dijo interrumpiendo ese hermosos momento-aquí están-me dijo dándome mis llaves, así que las tome.

-¿eh?-fue lo único que pude articular.

-hace frio deberías irte a tu casa-dijo dándose él la media vuelta.

Lo mire caminar unos cuantos pasos cuando la lluvia comenzó a azotar toda la ciudad.

-¡rayos!-me queje.

El maquillaje se me iba a correr y el peinado se me iba a deshacer y mi casa aún quedaba bastante lejos del lugar donde estábamos. Shaoran me miro y comenzó a reírse.

-¿de qué te ríes?-le pregunte molesta.

-la princesita se mojo-se burlo de mi.

-¿Qué pretendes decir con eso?-le dije muy molesta-el maquillaje se me corrió-me queje.

-eso es porque usas mucho maquillaje-dijo acércanos a mí y tratando de limpiarme la cara-te ves mejor sin maquillaje-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-pero aún así me estoy mojando-hice puchero.

-¿y qué tiene de malo eso?-me pregunto.

-pues que yo nunca me mojo, ¿Cómo se va a ver eso?-le dije.

-te importa mucho lo que los demás dicen de ti ¿verdad?-me pregunto.

-pues claro-le dije mostrándole lo obvio que era eso.

Él miro el cielo y el agua caer, luego me tomo de la mano y me jalo.

-¿qué haces?-le dije molesta.

-te mostrare que mojarse no tiene nada de malo-me dijo sujetando mi mano y empezando a correr.

SHAORAN POV

Aunque al principio Sakura ponía resistencia después de un rato comenzó a correr conmigo y a reírse, ambos corríamos entre la lluvia divirtiéndonos, pisando charcos y salpicándonos el agua, dejando que los coches nos mojaran. Corrimos hasta llegar al parque pingüino en donde corrimos hasta llenándonos de lodo y mojándonos aún más.

-ven acá- me decía ella para luego abalanzarse sombre mi, ambos caímos en el pasto mojado, aunque ella cayó sobre mí, ambos nos miramos un largo rato, ciertamente amaba los ojos verdes de Sakura y tenía una risa preciosa, lástima que casi nunca la mostraba-tengo que irme-dijo levantándose.

-¿tan rápido?-le dije, molestándola.

-está comenzando a enfriar más y no quiero enfermarme ya que pronto será el partido y como porrista tengo que estar ahí-dijo, la lluvia seguía cayendo estrepitosamente-tu también deberías irte a tu casa-me dijo comenzando a caminar.

-pero tu casa está lejos-ella me miro-la mía está más cerca, ¿te parece si vamos?-le pregunte y ella lo pensó un momento.

-pero…-se quedo callada.

-puedes esperar a que la lluvia pase mientras se seca u ropa, te puedo prestar un poco de ropa que Meiling dejo. Anda vámonos-le dije y ella asintió no muy convencida.

-está bien-dijo para luego seguirme el paso.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Llegamos a mi casa y le di unas toallas para que se secara, también le preste un poco de ropa de Meiling y le mostré la habitación de esta para que se cambiara.

Mientras tanto yo me cambie y me seque en mi habitación, mire mi reflejo en el espejo que está cerca de mi cama, puse mi mano en mi hombro y me fije en el tatuaje que estaba en este, ya hace más de medio año que me lo hice, quien diría que Wang terminaría convenciéndome.

Después de eso baje a la sala para ver un poco de televisión, hasta que un ruido me interrumpió.

-¿dónde esta Meiling y el chico de la fiesta?-pregunto Sakura bajando las escaleras.

-bueno ellos tuvieron que regresar a Hong Kong-le dije sin mucho interés.

-ya veo…-dijo ella terminado se secar el cabello y sentándose junto a mí-¿así que estas solo?-me pregunto y yo simplemente asentí-¿dónde están tus padres?-me pregunto viendo la tele.

-mi madre y mis hermanas están en Hong Kong-le explique.

-¿y tu padre?-me pregunto.

-murió-conteste sin mucho interés.

-lo siento-dijo algo apenada.

-no te preocupes, paso cuando tenía 9 años-le dije mirando la televisión sin mucho interés.

-eso fue un año antes de que llegaras a Tomoeda ¿verdad?-me encogí de hombros al escuchar su pregunta.

-creo-respondí sin mucho interés en esa plática que en el fondo era dolorosa.

-¿qué le paso?-pregunto inocentemente, ¿acaso ella no notaba que no quería hablar de eso?.

-accidente automovilístico-respondí levantándome del sillón.

-¿a dónde vas?-me pregunto siguiéndome.

-a preparar algo de cenar-dijo entrando a la cocina que no estaba muy lejos de la sala-¿por qué no ves un poco de televisión por lo mientras?-le pregunte desde la puerta de la cocina y ella me negó con la cabeza.

SAKURA POV

Negué con la cabeza y luego le sonreí, no pensaba dejarlo sin tener al menos un avance, él iba a terminar andando conmigo, así como me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, si no lo podía seducir con mis encantos superficiales, lo haría con mis encantos interiores, aunque sinceramente no sé porque rayos este chico no me hace caso ¿a caso está ciego? ¿O es qué soy fea?

-¿qué te gustaría de cena?-interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-te voy a ayudar con la cena-le dije entrando a la cocina con él.

-¿sabes cocinar?-me pregunto y yo me reí.

-claro que sé cocinar ¿me crees una inútil a caso?-le pregunte entre risas.

-es que como eres la princesita de la escuela pensé que alguien haría la comida por ti-me contesto recargándose en la puerta de la cocina.

-en pocas palabras: me consideras una inútil-me hice la ofendida-pues te demostrare que no es así-le dije tomando los sartenes de su cocina.

-¿qué haces?-me pregunto acercándose a mí.

-pues preparo la cena-le dije buscando cosas en su refrigerador-además a los hombres se les enamora por el estomago ¿no?-cuando dije esto él se sonrojo levemente.

-bien en ese caso muéstrame lo que puedes hacer-dijo sentándose en una silla de su comedor.

**ooooooOoooooo**

-ya esta-le dije sirviéndole la cena.

-bien, veamos que tan buena chef eres-me mostro su encantadora sonrisa.

-bien pues prueba-le dije señalando su plato.

-pues esta rico-me dijo una vez que había probado la comida.

Le sonreí y me senté junto a él.

-oye Shaoran-él me miro-¿qué es lo que tienes en el hombro?-le pregunte al notar un pequeño puntito negro que se veía por el cuello de la camisa.

-un tatuaje-siguió comiendo.

-¿tienes un tatuaje?-le pregunte interesada y el asintió-¿lo quieres ver?-me pregunto y yo asentí.

El dejo el tenedor en la mesa y comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Sentí mis mejillas arder ante esta acción, no podía mentir, él tenía un muy buen cuerpo, qué según recordaba ya tenía ¿por qué no me fije en eso antes? ¿Por qué no me fije que el torpe nerd era en realidad un cuerazo con cuerpo de dios griego y una cara endemoniadamente hermosa?

-lo ves-me dijo mostrando un tatuaje de dragón en su hombro izquierdo.

-s-si-tartamudee nerviosa.

Vi con decepción que el se volvía poner la camiseta _(n/a: yo también me decepcionaría)_ y sentaba para volver a comer.

-y dime, en Hong Kong ¿saliste con alguna chica?-le pregunte "desinteresadamente" y él me mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-algunas-me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-ya veo-conteste algo decepcionada.

-y tu ¿has tenido novio?-me pregunto una vez que acabo de comer.

-pues algo así… -titubee.

-la lluvia ya paso, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa-me dijo levantándose.

-claro-conteste poniéndome de pie yo también.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SHAORAN POV

Lleve a Sakura a su casa y en el transcurso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y aunque pareciera extraño era un silencio bastante cómodo.

-gracias por traerme-me dijo en cuanto llegamos a su casa.

-no tienes que agradecerme-le dije dándome la vuelta para irme.

-¡Shaoran!-me llamo y yo me volteé a verla-gracias por darme una tarde tan divertida-me dijo para luego cerrar su puerta.

-no hay de qué-susurre y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, me sentía realmente bien, esa había sido una tarde verdaderamente linda y divertida.

**ooooooOoooooo**

En la escuela había sido un normal ha excepción por la falta de Meiling, pero después de eso nada fuera de lo común paso, Sakura no me hablo en todo el día y Tomoyo y Eriol aun no se arreglaban. Hasta que en la ultima el profesor me mando a llamar, no puedo negar que sentí miedo de lo que me fuese a decir, pero aún así disidí ir.

-Pasa-me dijo el maestro en cuanto toque a la puerta del salón.

-¿me mando a llamar?-pregunte cuando entre al salón.

-pues sí necesito hablar con usted-me dijo haciéndome señas para que me hacercara.

-¿sobre qué quiere hablarme?-le pregunte acercándome a él.

-es obre el examen de matemáticas- juro que cuando dijo eso pude sentir el amargo sabor de un reporte, aunque creo que en el fondo me comencé a preparar mentalmente para eso.

-¿hay algún problema con eso?-pregunte asiéndome el desinteresado.

-no, de hecho es todo lo contrario-dijo sacando mi examen.

-¿a qué se refiere?-pregunte confundido.

-que absolutamente todo en tu examen está bien-respondió mostrándome mi examen-no sé si te copiaste o que fue lo que paso, pero realmente está todo bien-dijo mostrándose sorprendido.

-¿y tiene algo de importante eso?-pregunte devolviéndole el examen.

-bueno pues pensé que se sorprendería-me contesto francamente.

-¿pase la materia?-pregunte sin mucho interés, el profesor mi vio como si estuviera loco.

-pues así es, pero joven usted es muy bueno en esto, si me entregara trabajo otro gallo le cantaría, ¿acaso solo le importa _pasar_ la materia?-pregunto y yo lo ignore.

-escuche maestro, realmente a mi no me importa mucho, siempre he sido bueno en esta materia, pero sinceramente, lo único que me importa es _pasar _la materia-dije saliendo del salón y dejando al maestro con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando salía por el pasillo me encontré con Tamiko que caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos.

-hola-me saludo en cuanto nos vimos.

-hola-respondí siguiendo mi camino.

-Li-me llamo y la voltee a ver-crees que soy linda-pregunto sonrojándose.

-claro que lo eres-le respondí con una sonrisa antes de seguir por mi camino.

* * *

_Bueno ¿qué tal? Ya se me odian por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? La inspiración no me llegaba, pero al fin puse a mi pasita (cerebro) a trabajar arduamente (casi se quema D:) ok no, pero bueno._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews, nunca pensé que este fic llegaría a ser tan querido, lo digo porque es el primer fic que escribí, eso desde hace ya más de un año, ahora ya no soy la niña de 15 años ya que dentro de un mes 12 días cumpliré 17 años (no los cuento XD) bueno realmente me siento muy agradecida por sus grandiosos Reviews._

_Bueno en este Capítulo como habrán visto ya hay más interacción entre Sakura y Shaoran, de a poco se comenzara a revelar parte del pasado de ambos, como de algunos otros personajes, la única pregunta del día de hoy ¿Tomoyo y Eriol se reconciliaran? Bueno lo verán en el prox. Capitulo :D. _

_PDT:. Tratare de quemar más a mi pasita y revivir a las neuronas que murieron durante mis exámenes XD para traerles la conti más rápido :P._


	18. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

MEILING POV

Bajamos del avión y Wang caminaba sin decir nada, hasta que un hombre paso junto a nosotros y toco el hombro de Wang.

-oye chico esta es mi tarjeta, realmente me gustaría escucharte cantar-le dijo aquel extraño hombre, que llevaba un traje formal.

-gracias-fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir caminando como si nada.

-¿Quién era ese?-le pregunte y el simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-un hombre con el que platique mientras tú te la pasaste durmiendo-se burlo de mí.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunte mientras esperaba por mi maleta.

- que desde el primer momento en que subiste al avión te quedaste dormida.

-eso no es cierto, si eso hubiera sido cierto no hubiera visto a las aeromozas bailar cuando tu cantabas-le dije y el alzo una ceja.

-¿aeromozas bailando?-soltó una gran carcajada.

-de que te ríes-le dije molesta.

-valla pero que sueños más locos tienes-dijo entre risas.

-no fue un sueño, la gente aplaudía y…-en ese momento caí en cuenta de que eso muy posible.

-eso fue un sueño-me dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre mi cabeza-desde que te sentaste te quedaste dormida sobre mi hombro-eso me provoco un sonrojo.

-bu-bueno-no sabía que decir.

-¡Wang!-dijo esa horrible voz que tanto odiaba.

-¿Lian?- miro a su derecha.

Lian corrió a abrazarlo y se le evento encima tirándolo en el piso.

-¿Lian qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido.

-pues he venido a buscarte ¿qué no es obvio?-pregunto para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

-que conveniente ¿no?-escupí con enojo.

-Meiling-susurro entre dientes.

-Wei me debe estar esperando así que mejor me voy-dije tomando todo mi equipaje y caminando fuera del aeropuerto.

-¡espera Meiling!-dijo Wang a mis espaldas pero ya no quise escucharlo.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SHAORAN POV

Tome un trago de cristalina agua y me senté en la silla del comedor. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que yo no me sentaba un rato a comer en ese comedor, todo ese tiempo yo mejor salía a comer algo fuera y por las noches nunca estaba. Era completamente irónico que el único día que estaba solo en mi casa yo estuviera en ella.

-necesito un trago-susurre al aire.

Subí a mi cuarto y me recosté en la cama, supongo que esa sería la primera noche que dormiría solo en la casa y también la primera noche que dormiría toda la noche, sin fiestas y sin ruido.

En cuanto cerré los ojos me quede completamente dormido.

**ooooooOoooooo**

¿Dónde estoy? Me pregunte mientras caminaba en un lugar muy desconocido. Era demasiado obscuro, no podía ver nada.

-¿hola?-pregunte para verificar que hubiera alguien.

Mis pasos hacían eco resonado por todo el lugar, comencé a sentir una brisa muy fría, por lo que trate de protegerme del frio con mis brazos. No podía ver nada pero aún así seguí caminado.

-¿hola?-repetí pero una vez más nadie contesto.

Comencé a correr realmente tenía mucho miedo, corrí lo más rápido que pude.

-¿hay alguien ahí?-grite pero nadie contesto.

Escuche como unas gotas de agua cayendo al suelo.

-apareciste-dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-¿pero qué…?- sentí una respiración en el cuello.

-¿lo recuerdas?-me pregunto y yo no conteste, estaba petrificado del miedo.

Pasaron minutos que bien pudieron ser horas y yo seguía en la misma posición, no dejaba de temblar.

-¿recuerdas _ese_ día?-repitió remarcando "ese" y me temblor aumento.

-y-y-o…-apenas y podía pronuncia palabras.

-¿necesitas que te lo recuerde?-escuche sus pasos acercándose lentamente a mí.

-¡aléjate!-chille de miedo cayendo de sentón hacia atrás.

-¿lo recuerdas Shaoran?-los pasos se acercaban cada vez más.

-¡basta!-grite con todas mi fuerzas, pero sus pasos no se detuvieron.

-¿recuerdas lo ultimo qué te dijo?-me susurro esa voz cada vez más cerca de mí.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como esa presencia se paraba justo enfrente de mí. El temblor se hizo más fuerte y comencé a sudar debido al miedo, tenía tanto miedo que hasta podía escucha los latidos de mi corazón.

-¿lo recuerdas?-no conteste-¿recuerdas qué tú estabas ahí?-me mordí el labio inferior tratando de controlarme.

-N-n-no fue m-mi culpa-conteste tartamudeando.

-¡claro que sí!- estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento-él murió y tu no hiciste nada para salvarlo-me tape los oídos no quería seguir escuchando.

-y-yo no pude-pronuncie lentamente.

-tu padre murió por tu culpa y tú lo sabes-me destape los oídos.

-¡Fue mi culpa!-grite levantándome.

Mi respiración era agitada y estaba completamente sudado. Mire a mi alrededor tratando de comprobar que el lugar donde estaba no fuera el mismo de hace unos momento y efectivamente no lo era. Estaba solo en mi habitación.

Suspire y seque el sudor de mi frente con mi brazo mientras trataba de controlar las ganas de llorar que repentinamente había surgido ante esa horrible pesadilla.

Me levante y me metí al baño para darme una ducha de agua fría y borrar de mi mente esa horrible pesadilla que me atormentaba día tras día desde la muerte de mi padre.

No tengo recuerdos de aquella noche, las únicas personas que saben que paso no están dispuestas en contarme la verdad, pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que aunque no lo digan me culpan por el accidente.

El único recuerdo que tengo fue cuando aquella mujer llego a nuestra casa.

**Flash Back**

-¿quién es usted?-le pregunte a una hermosa mujer que estaba sentada esperando a mi padre.

-hola pequeño-me dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi cabeza-¿cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto dulcemente.

-Shaoran-conteste sin darle mucha importancia.

-tienes un nombre muy lindo-me sonrió.

-¿por qué busca a mi padre?

-así que tu eres el hijo del señor Li ¿no?-me pregunto y yo asentí-¿sabes? Yo tengo una niña muy linda en mi casa-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿usted es de los hombres que vinieron hace un rato?-le pregunte recordando a los hombre que habían estado cerca del coche de su padre.

-¿de qué…?-pero antes de que terminara de hablar un mi padre apareció por la puerta.

-es hora de irnos Nadeshiko-dijo el hombre.

-claro Hien- la mujer se levanto y se acerco a mi padre.

-Shaoran vamos-me dijo mi padre tomándome de la mano.

Yo los observe serio y camine con ellos a la salida de la casa hasta llegar al auto con ellos, en donde nos subimos los tres.

-gracias por acompañarme al aeropuerto-le dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

-no te preocupes, sabes que a mi esposa le encanta verte-le dijo mi padre con una enorme sonrisa.

-si lo sé, ambas nos conocemos desde hace mucho-yo escuchaba la plática sin prestarle atención realmente.

-papá-lo llame-¿quiénes era los hombre que fueron hoy a la casa?...

Después de eso todo se volvió muy confuso. Lo único que recuerdo es el incesante sonido de las ambulancias y la policía, pero fuera de eso todo hasta las cosas que pasaron después del accidente son muy confusas.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Cerré el grifo del agua y me cambie de ropa lo más rápido que pude. Después salí del baño y mire el reloj que estaba en mi mesita de descanso, eran las 4:30 a.m., me recosté una vez más y trate de dormir.

-ahora recuerdo él porque nunca llego a dormir a casa-pensé-es porque odio tener esa especie de recuerdos.

Por alguna extraña razón comencé a recordar el día en que Sakura me destrozó el corazón.

**Flash Back**

Llevaba una pequeña cajita con un regalo para Sakura, ese iba a ser el día en que yo me le declararía. Me acerque a ella en la cafetería y toque su hombro. Ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

-Sa…Sakura…yo…quiero…decirte…que…-estaba verdaderamente nervioso, apenas y podía formar palabras-tu me gustas-solté de una vez.

-Mira tonto-por el tono que uso me sentí pequeñito a su lado-yo soy Sakura Kinomoto-comenzaba subir el tono de su voz y a bajar la poca autoestima que tenía- obvio que tú no estás a mi altura, tú solo eres un tonto que trata de agradarme pero… ¿sabes algo?¡No lo haces!-me estaba gritando-¡eres un imbécil, tarado que solo quiere estar cerca de mí para parecer popular, pero no es así, eres feo y solo una ciega se fijaría en ti¡-me dijo y tomó el regalo que traía en las manos lo arrojó a quién sabe dónde.

Me sentí humillado, sentí un gran dolor en el pecho, juro que me dolía tanto que apenas y podía respirar. La escuela entera nos estaba viendo pero a mí no me importo, solo quería salir huyendo de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, entre más lejos estuviera para mí sería mejor.

Tenía la cabeza agachada y trataba de no mirar a Sakura a la cara mientras asimilaba sus palabras.

Eriol se me acerco y susurro mi nombre, puso su mano en mi hombro-¿estás bien?-lo escuche preguntar con preocupación.

Tarde mucho en responde, pero lo único que quería era salir corriendo lo más pronto posible de la escuela y olvidarme de todo lo que me rodeaba. Quite la mano de Eriol de mi hombro, me di media vuelta y corrí a todo lo que mis piernas daban, hasta llegar a la gran reja que conectaba a la escuela con el exterior. Tome más velocidad de mis piernas y la brinque sin ninguna dificultad.

Cuando deje de correr me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo que yo había cruzado casi toda la ciudad corriendo, los autos que pasaban me salpicaba, pero verdaderamente no me importaba, lo único que realmente necesitaba era estar solo y pensar bien las cosas. Cuando al fin me detuve en el parque pingüino, me di cuenta de lo empapado y lleno de lodo que estaba, tenía mucho frio y no paraba de temblar.

El dolor que sentía no había disminuido en lo absoluto, sentía como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón de mi pecho y lo hubieran pisoteado sin piedad.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Me cubrí la cara el brazo tapándome los ojos mientras me dejaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo hasta que la mañana llegara nuevamente.

**ooooooOoooooo**

MEILING POV

-¡Estúpidos hombres!-grite mientras estrujaba al peluche que estaba en mis manos-¿quién los entiende?-le grite molesta al peluche-¿quién te entiende?-bufe.

Escuche una carcajada de parte de Wei que venía manejando.

-¡torpes hombres!-abrí la ventanilla de la limosina-¿qué se siente?-le dije al peluche mientras lo sacaba por la ventanilla al exterior-si claro, adelante quédate con ella ¿qué le ves?-seguramente a estas alturas la gente que veía en la calle pasar la limosina consideraba que llevaban a una enferma mental adentro.

-señorita Meiling-me interrumpió Wei.

-¿qué quieres?-gruñí.

-nada, solo quería preguntarle si a quién esta asesinando es al peluche o ¿acaso será al joven Wang?-me dijo en tono de burla.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

-nada en especial, pero creo tal vez le molesta que el joven Wang tenga que comprometerse con la señorita Lian ¿no es así?-me sorprendía ante sus palabras pero permanecí callada.

-no me molesta-respondí después de un largo rato-esa chica no es más que una simple niñita tonta que cree que Wang la ama-apreté al peluche que estaba entre mis manos.

-tal vez si usted dejara su orgullo a un lado las cosas no serían así-menciono Wei de manera dulce.

-¿orgullo?-repetí para luego fruncir el ceño-no es orgullo, es dignidad-me defendí.

-el orgullo y la dignidad son dos cosas diferente-me dijo sabiamente.

¡Oh! ¿Por qué? ¿Quién me quería ver tan infeliz? ¡Ah! casi lo olvido, Wang era el maldito idiota que siempre terminaba confundiéndome y haciéndome sentir como una idiota enamorada cada vez que lo veía.

-el orgullo no nos lleva a ninguna parte-dijo Wei ayudándome a bajar de la limosina.

-tal vez tengas razón-le di la razón-pero… ¡él es un completo imbécil!-me justifique.

-todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad y él no es la acepción, además ¿lo escucho alguna vez? ¿A tratado de saber su razones?-me mordí la lengua en cuanto dijo eso, era tan cierto, que era algo que yo nunca podría negar.

Cuando entre a mi casa todos me recibieron con abrazos y mucha felicidad, aunque claro ninguno se olvido de preguntarme sobre Xiao Lang.

-¿cómo esta Xiao Lang?-indago mi tía Ieran.

-él está bien ¿sabes? Su actitud ha estado mejorando desde que llegamos a Japón-le dije y no era del todo mentira, ya no iba a tantas fiestas además había veces en las que se volvía a comportar de manera tierna con todos.

-¡me alegro tanto!-exclamo Fuutie.

En ese momento sentí la necesidad de estar sola y pensar mejor las con respecto a Wang, así que me aleje de todo argumentando que no me sentía bien y me fui directo a mi habitación.

-Wang-susurre recostándome en la cama.

Recordaba a la perfección cuando nosotros dos nos habíamos conocido, al principio nos odiábamos tanto, nos conocimos en la primaria, en ese entonces yo siempre me la pasaba persiguiendo a Xiao Lang porque según yo lo quería y me quería casar con él, un amor de niños claro, pero él se fue a Japón porque según mi tía quería que tuviera una "vida normal", al principio se fue solo con Wei, pero luego mi tía se fue junto con mis primas para vivir con él, dejando a cargo de las empresas a mi familia, en ese entonces Wang siempre se la pasaba coqueteando con las niñas, inclusive había rumores de que ya había besado a una chica y bueno a la edad de 10 años eso ya era mucho.

**Flash Back**

-¡quítate de mi camino!-le grite al idiota que estaba enfrente de mí.

-¡quítame!-me reto.

-claro-una maléfica sonrisa se poso en mi rostro y con toda la fuerza que tenia lo empuje al piso-te lo dije-sonreí con autosuficiencia.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Aun podía recordar aquel día en que nos conocimos, eso inicio con tantas peleas, lo odiaba tanto, pero como dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso, él tiempo paso y Xiao Lang y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso, él me dijo que le gustaba otra niña y no lo niego llore como nunca, pero eso me hizo madurar y ver las cosas de otra forma, hasta que cuando estábamos en la secundaria, me entere de que la novia de Wang había terminado con él, al principio me alegre, porque yo seguía pensando que era un idiota mujeriego y que la chica que salía con él necesitaba algo mejor que eso, que equivocada estaba…

**Flash Back**

Caminaba por el jardín de la escuela, era la hora de salida, llegue a un árbol frondoso y me senté debajo de este, pero escuche un ruido que interrumpió mi descanso, por lo que decidí investigar, detrás del árbol estaba Wang y un montón de latas de cerveza vacías.

-¿Wang?-pregunte tomándolo del hombro, él ni se inmuto por este acto.

-ella me dejo-lo escuche susurrar con voz apagada.

-Wang la escuela ya acabo, es hora de que te vayas a tu casa, si alguno de los maestro viene y te encuentra así con todas esas latas te va a ir mal-le dije con voz suave, aunque me caía mal tampoco era tan cruel como para molestarlo sabiendo que estaba sufriendo.

-ella me dejo-volvió a susurrar-me dejo porque yo no soy nada para ella-su voz se comenzó a quebrar-debería estar feliz porque estoy seguro que ella se merecía algo mejor que yo, además ella ahora es feliz, pero no puedo evitar que me duela-su cara estaba oculta entre sus rodilla.

-te llevare a tu casa-le ofrecí, ya que yo lo comprendía, cuando Xiao Lang me dijo que quería a alguien más también me dolió.

-yo la amaba y me dejo por alguien más-por primera vez dirigió su vista mi, creo que fue la primera vez que pensé que sus ojos cafés eran lindos.

-Wang basta, tenemos que esconder esto, entes de que llegue algún maestro- él me miro y pareció volver en sí por unos minutos.

Tomo su mochila y me la dio-guárdalas en mi mochila, es hora de la salida, así que no habrá problema cuando me valla-se tallo los ojos algo soñoliento.

Yo le obedecí y metí todo a su mochila, luego me aleje del lugar, pero justo cuando iba hacia la salida la conciencia me remordió, no podía dejarlo solo en un momento así. Regrese al lugar donde Wang estaba y lo encontré completamente dormido, se veía tan lindo dormido.

-Wang-lo llame para deportarlo, él abrió los ojos lentamente y me miro.

-Lian-yo parpadee un par de veces, ¿me había llamado Lian?-no me dejes-rogo y yo fruncí el ceño.

-soy Meiling-le dije molesta-vamos despierta, tengo que llevarte a tu casa-pase su brazo sobre mi hombro y lo ayude a incorporarse, en ese momento pude aspirar su aroma, él siempre olía tan bien.

-Meiling siempre me caíste bien-comento en sus delirios por el alcohol-recuerdo cuando supe que rompiste tu compromiso con Li, la verdad siempre pensé que él no se merecía alguien tan linda como ti-me sonroje ante sus comentarios.

Salimos de la escuela por la parte de atrás para que los maestros no nos vieran, caminos varias cuadras hasta llegar a mi casa, en donde le serví un café bien cargado, no se negó a tomárselo, después de un rato suspiro y me miro.

-¿te sientes mejor?-pregunte sentándome junto de él, lo menos que quería era verlo a los ojos, me sentí atrapada cada vez que lo hacía.

-sí, muchas gracias-me tomo la mano y me sonrió-eres verdaderamente linda-una vez más no pude ocultar mi sonrojo.

-yo…no hay de que-me apresure a decir.

-gracias por lo que hiciste hoy por mí-me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, se levanto de su lugar, tomo sus cosas-tengo que irme a casa, pero prometo recompensarte lo que hiciste hoy por mi-dijo antes de salir de la cocina, para irse a su casa.

En ese momento me quede embobada tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, hasta que caí en cuenta de que él ya se había ido.

**Flash Back**

Esa vez fue una de las primeras que hablamos civilizadamente, después de eso todo mejoro entre nosotros, nos hicimos los mejores amigos y luego de eso, pasamos a ser novios, pero al final comprendí que yo solo había sido el clavo que saca otro clavo, él seguía queriendo a Lian, y eso me lastimo más que otra cosa, además cuando regresamos de Japón, él fue quien le enseño a Xiao Lang a ser un vago total, se volvieron amigos, pero no para hacer bien, ambos siempre se metía en problemas, tomaban, fumaban, salían con chicas, se metían en peleas callejeras, etc.

Pensar en Wang es pensar en la persona que destruyo la vida de mi amado primo, es por eso que lo odio tanto.

ooooooOoooooo

SAKURA POV

¿Alguna vez han pensado en cambiar por alguien? Pues yo sí, cambié por la persona que creí amar, cambie por la persona que me prometió la luna y las estrellas, cambie porque tenía el corazón roto, cambie porque ya no quería ser usada por nadie más nunca.

Yo antes era un niña muy dulce, siempre era alegre, amaba los deportes, era torpe, pero por sobre todas las cosas era inocente y despistada, ¿quién diría que terminaría siendo tan egoísta y vengativa?.

Cuando tenía diez años a la escuela llego un chico de lo más extraño, siempre usaba unos lentes de fondo de botella y siempre se peinaba de forma rara, pero a pesar de todo era muy serio y frio, pero dentro de esa capa de frialdad se escondía un chico de lo más dulce, me caía tan bien.

Hay días en los que pienso en los buenos tiempos que viví y siempre termino preguntándome lo mismo ¿por qué la vida no puede ser tan fácil como en aquellos tiempos?

Desde muy pequeña yo siempre había estado enamorada del mejor amigo de mi hermano, Yukito era un amor platónico, pero un amor después de todo. Él tenía un hermano más chico que él, solo se llevaban un año, este chico se llamaba Yue, él siempre era muy serio y frio, por alguna extraña razón me recordaba al chico que iba conmigo en la primaria, pero había veces que Yue me daba un poco de miedo.

Cuando pasaron los años Yukito declaro que tenia novia, una chica llamada Nakuru, eso me rompió el corazón, para ese entonces yo acababa de entrar a la secundaria y el único consuelo que encontré fue Yue, él me trato muy bien y fue muy dulce conmigo, él me pidió que fuera su novia, y aunque yo no lo quería le dije si, tal vez por despecho, tal vez porque no tuve corazón para decirle que no, pero lo cierto es que yo acepte, que error tan grande cometí…

_Ya lo sé lo deje en lo más interesante, soy muy mala, pero bueno ya no tengo tiempo escribir más, tengo muchísima tarea D: y cosas q hacer, pff ando apuradísima, aparte quiero anuncia que me ¡enamore! ¿Pueden creerlo Estoy tan confundida, no se a quien quiero más si a mi mejor amigo u otro chavo D:._

_Bueno si lo se me tarde MUCHO, primero la escuela me traía cortita, lo bueno es que mi esfuerzo rindió frutos y no salí tan mal como pensaba, luego llegaron las vacaciones y quise descansar, porque sabía que entrando iba a andar cortita otra vez y tenía razón XD _

_Bueno sin más por el momento ¿qué les pareció? Si, si ya se Sakura es muy OoC, pero ya verán, ella tiene sus razones para ser así, además ya vimos el punto de vista de Shaoran del día en que Sakura se porto mal con él._

_En si quiero decir que este fic está basado en mis experiencias y vivencias personales, como la rebeldía de Shaoran, bueno una temporada en que yo fui así, o tal vez peor D:, pero afortunadamente logre cambiar y volver a ser la misma de siempre y por ejemplo el caso de Sakura está basado en el caso de una ex-amiga que le paso lo mismo u.u._

_Bueno dejen sus precioso Reviews XD, se acepta de todo, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, amenazas, lo que sea o quiera decirme díganlo en un Reviews. ;D _


	19. Caretas

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP, lo único que me pertenece es la historia, yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** Syaoran es un chico enamorado de Sakura la chica más popular de la escuela, quién lo rechaza y lo lastima, él decide vengarse convirtiéndose en un chico malo y demostrarle el porqué no es bueno lastimar a las personas.

**Autora: **ColorsInTheSky antiguamente anime_dark.

**Nota: **Para los que no leyeren la nota que puse en el primer capítulo he decido cambiar la historia por rated **T **debido a qué el contexto se desarrolla con chicos adolescentes y se trataran temas fuertes, como ya verán abajo.

**Caretas**

_You took my heart and you had it in your mouth__  
__And, with a word, all my love came rushing out__  
__And, every whisper, it's the worst, empty though by a single word__  
__There is a hollow in me new._

SAKURA POV

Comencé a caminar rumbo a la escuela como cada mañana, pero esta vez tome otro camino, me dirigí al parque pingüino, en donde me senté en uno de los columpios recordando los buenos momentos que pase en ese parque, desde que había recordado a Yue no pude evitar ponerme nostálgica.

—Maldito Yue—dije al aire mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaron en mis mejillas.

Yue había destruido gran parte de lo que yo conocía como vida, me había cambiado para mal, por su culpa deje de confiar en la gente, él mato a la niña alegre que alguna vez fui. Él me usaba, me hizo la peor persona que puede existir, me hizo quedarme sola, por su culpa perdí a mis amigos, Rika y Chiharu están conmigo por miedo, no por amistad, pero no solo influyo Yue también fue culpa mía, nunca debí de haberlos tratado así, pero ya es muy tarde para cambiar y para recuperarlos.

Esta es la historia que absolutamente nadie sabe, sola la verdad de una triste y tonta historia de "amor"…

Todo comenzó hace 5 años era una niña bastante alegre, era muy querida por todos mis compañeros de clase, mi vida no era mala, no era perfecta ni excelente, pero era feliz, realmente lo era. Mis problemas eran absurdos. Pero después de saber que Yukito estaba enamorado de alguien más quede con un gran dolor en mi corazón.

Yue apareció como caído del cielo cuando todo aquello paso, me dio consuelo cuando más lo necesitaba y me hizo volver a sonreír, pero las cosas no acabaron ahí, porque pronto mi hermano se fue a estudiar a Tokio y mi padre comenzó a tener más trabajo de lo normal, por lo que pronto comencé a quedarme más tiempo sola en casa.

La soledad comenzó a afectarme y pronto mi vida comenzó a irse a pique, pero Yue estuvo ahí conmigo todo el tiempo y gracias a él y a Tomoyo no me sentía tan sola, pero cuando entre a la pubertad todo cambio también, ya nadie era los mismo niños de antes y cada quién comenzó a unirse a un grupo y a discriminar a los demás, pero yo seguí tratando a todos igual.

Pronto Yue mi pido que fuese su novia y yo acepte, porque él estaba siempre conmigo y siempre estuvo cuando más lo necesite, aunque era unos años mayor que yo y veía todo muy diferente a mí, no me importo, me trataba como una princesa, aunque yo no se lo pedía, él me daba todo y yo era muy feliz, pero pronto comenzó a quejarse acerca de mis estilos de vida.

"—Comes mucho dulce, si sigues así terminaras hecha una cerda."

"—¿por qué le hablas a esos idiotas si son unos perdedores?"

"—¿Por qué te vestiste así? Ya no eres una niña, joder Sakura."

Esos y más comentarios me hicieron ir cambiando poco a poco, comenzaron con cambios sutiles, como un poco de maquillaje, dejar crecer mi cabello, peinármelo de la forma que a él le gustaba, pero pronto se hicieron cambios grandes, usar ropa nueva, tirar la que anteriormente tenía, las cosas que comía, las personas con las que me juntaba, mi forma de ser, TODO. Y al final cuando él me termino dijo "Cambiaste ya no eres la de antes, me has aburrido."

El maldito hijo de perra me cambio por alguien más, una mujer llamada Ruby Moon o al algún nombre estúpido como ese, y me dejo tirada, me mando a freír espárragos.

Yue era la clase de chicos malos, parecía una persona dulce y tierna a veces, pero siempre parecía tener esa pinta de chico malo, con sus ropas negras que le daban un aire rebelde y su gélida mirada, además de que siempre andaba en su moto.

Resignada me limpio las lagrimas y camino a la escuela decidida, con la cabeza en alto y con el porte que me caracteriza, tal vez Yue no hizo todo mal, al fin de cuentas solo ayudo a que dejara de ser la chiquilla estúpida que alguna vez fui.

Al llegar a la escuela me percato que fuera esta Syaoran, con su porte de siempre, completamente ajeno a las miradas femeninas de las chicas que pasan cerca, con un cigarro en mano y la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, su ceño esta fruncido y aunque porta el uniforme de la escuela lo usa de manera diferente, dándome su propio toque, le da la pinta de que si te acercas te romperá la cara y estoy complemente segura de que es capaz de hacerlo. Al verlo así no pude evita recordar a Yue, ambos se parecían tanto en ese aspecto, ambos eran chicos malos, ambos enamoraban chicas inocentes e ingenuas y luego las destruían, las tiraban como basura porque ya no les servía.

Por eso yo haré mío a Syaoran, yo lo destruiré, de él no quedara nada, absolutamente nada, no habrá no sobras de lo que fue, al final él pagara lo que Yue hizo conmigo, no dejaré que seduzca chicas inocentes y luego las tire, nunca.

Justo en ese momento puedo ver que una chica llega y se le acerca a Syaoran, si bien el no tira su cigarrillo se endereza y la mira con dulzura, ella le dice algo y él sonríe, entonces ella sonríe y me doy cuenta de que a chica que yo había humillado un día, ¿cuál era su nombre? creo que era Tamiko, me doy cuenta de que tiene algo diferente, no sé que es a decir verdad, pero guiada por mi impulso y por mi promesa de no dejar que Syaoran lastime a nadie, paso empujando a la chica y evado la mirada de enfado de Syaoran y sigo con mi camino.

SYAORAN POV

Veo a Sakura con enojo por haber empujado a Tamiko, más sin embargo no le digo nada, porque sinceramente no quiero discutir ahora.

—Es bueno que ya no necesites llevar frenos, ahora tu sonrisa es más hermosa que antes—comento y ella se ríe.

—Como sea, tengo que entrar a clases, ¿y tú? —preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

—Quiero vagar un poco más—le dije y por un momento pensé que me iba a regañar como todos pero no lo hizo, solo asintió y se fue.

Realmente odiaba que me regañaran o dijeran lo que tengo que hacer, odiaba eso, según las palabras de Meiling, todo lo que decían era por mi bien y para mi bien, aunque para mí era molesto, poco había dormido la noche anterior y esa noche no quería ir a mi casa, así decidí que la mejor forma de no tener sueño por la noche era regresar a casa en estos momentos y tratar de dormir un poco, ahora que no tenía a nadie que me molestaran, Eriol y Tomoyo no compartían las primeras clases conmigo así que no se darían cuenta de que había faltado y no le dirían a Meiling.

De camino a casa compre unos cigarrillos unas botellas de cerveza y alcohol porque en mi casa no había nada de eso, debido a que Meiling se daría cuenta tarde o temprano y ahora que ella ya no estaba, inclusive podría hacer fiestas en mi casa todas las noches si se me pegaba la gana.

Pase por una calle en la que había escuchado rumores de que hacían carreras ilegales de motos, supuse que Yamazaki sabría de eso, así que bien podría preguntarle en la escuela, hace mucho que no iba a cosas así.

Al llegar a la soledad de mi casa tome las latas de cerveza que había comprado y las guarde en el refrigerador, me recode que mi moto estaba en perfecto estado ya que no la había sacado desde que llegue a Tomoeda, no quería escuchar los reclamos de Meiling seguidos por las incesantes llamadas de mis hermanas y de mi madre, además de que tanto Eriol como Tomoyo me habían ignorado, por eso podría hacer más cosas, tal vez estar solo no era tan malo. Me recosté en el sofá y me quede profundamente dormido.

Al despertar me di cuenta de que era un poco tarde me levante de un salto y me di cuenta de que había dormido de más, pero aun quedaba tiempo para llegar a mi próxima clase, salí corriendo y llegue al garaje mire mi moto estacionada ahí, suspire y me acerque a ella, no la había conducido desde hace por más de un mes que había llegado.

Suspire al subirme en mi moto, se sentía tan familiar. Cerré los ojos por un momento y recordé cuando Wang me enseño a montar en una, después de eso había utilizado el fondo de ahorros que mi madre tenía para emergencias para comprarla y luego me gane la reprimenda de mi vida. Como si realmente me importara.

Arranque a toda velocidad a la escuela, la estacione y entre sintiendo las miradas sobre mí, las ignoro y camino, escucho a las chicas cuchichear y muy en el fondo me permito sonreír, hace unos años solo era el perdedor idiota, nadie sabía que yo existía y ahora todo el instituto habla de mi y "mis grandes hazañas".

— ¡Syaoran! —me llamo Tomoyo—Eriol y yo te estábamos buscando.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó Eriol que acababa de llegar.

—Aquí en la escuela, yo también los estaba buscando— mentí, y aunque la vocecilla de mi cabeza no me dejaba en paz por mentirle a mis amigos, la ignore.

Ambos parecieron no creerme, pero aun así lo pasaron por alto y nos fuimos juntos hacia nuestra siguiente clase, que nos tocaba juntos al igual que las últimas, pero también había una que compartía con Yamazaki en la que podría hablar con él.

********O********

YAMAZAKI POV

La clase para mí se sentía amena, reamente no tenía muchas ganas de hacer mucho, aún seguía en mi mente repitiendo la conversación que había tenido con mi "jefe", aún no entendía que era lo que querrá conseguir, pero poco me importaba.

—_¿pasa algo? —dirigió su mirada a mí._

—_Te estaba esperando—agrego carente de toda emoción._

—_Pues ya estoy aquí—respondí en tono molesto, frunció el ceño ligeramente—aún no entiendo la razón de que te escondas._

—_Todo a su tiempo Yamazaki—dijo con sin expresión alguna en su rostro—el plan ya está en marcha, así que vas a hacer todo lo que te pido ¿dime quieres la venganza contra la perra de Chiharu? —Eso fue peor que una bofetada para mi, al ver mi expresión comprendió lo que quería decir—eso supuse—sonrió—te explicare el plan y será mejor que lo entiendas porque no pienso repetirlo ¿entendido? —asentí._

Realmente no entendí porqué ese plan, aún no se que tendrá en mente esa persona, pero a la gente como esa es mejor no contradecirlas, mire a Syaoran que estaba justo cerca de Eriol y Daidouji. Los 3 parecían distantes los unos de los otros, algo había pasado ahí y yo lo sabía, se notaba a leguas, eso me daría mucha ventaja.

Syaoran me miraba a ratos disimuladamente, eso me hacia sonreír, las cosas serían muchos más fácil de lo que esperaba, solo tenía que esperar un poco.

Cuando la hora de la salida llego Syaoran se acerco a mí, parecía indeciso y por un segundo recordé al chico raro que solía ser, un chico tímido y tierno, siempre ingenuo, creyendo todo lo que yo decía, al igual que Sakura, ambos eran los únicos que me creían y Chiharu la única que me corregía. La rabia me recorre y las ganas de destruir y quemar todo lo que fui me recorren las venas y vuelvo a recordar sus palabras.

—_¿es cierto que eres bueno para mentir? —Yo asentí—eso me alegra porque será de mucha utilidad, de ahora en adelante mentiras de verdad._

—_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —todo me tenía muy intrigado._

—_Quiero decir que espero que todo lo que tu digas sea creíble, quiero que mientas de tal forma que hasta tu mismo te creas esa burda historia—se acerco a mi oído y me susurro—quiero que convenzas a todos, incluyéndome._

Desperté de mi ensoñación y mire a Syaoran que terminaba de decir algo que no escuche, por lo que parpadee un par de veces para prestar más atención.

—¿Qué? —pregunte.

—Te comentaba que tengo una moto y he escuchado que tú también tienes una y…—una sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro, todo era más fácil de lo que me esperaba.

— ¿Quieres venir a las carreras conmigo? —lo interrumpí.

—Si—dijo sin rodeos.

—Puedes hacerlo—le dije encogiéndome de hombros—los chicos y yo siempre nos reunimos después de la escuela, nos vemos en la entrada—él asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Lo vi alearse a su siguiente clase, sonreí ante aquello—_primera fase del plan: completa_—sonreí.

********O********

SYAORAN POV

Casi una semana ha pasado desde que me comencé a llevar con Yamazaki y su grupo de amigos, mi vida dio un cambio drástico.

El atardecer había llegado y todo el día me la había pasado con Yamazaki y los demás chicos. Algunos de ellos, son los "rebeldes" de la escuela, otros los ex-populares, los chicos que antes solían ser los perritos falderos de Ryunosuke, que ahora conforman el grupo de "chicos malos" de la escuela al que nadie se les acerca.

Puede que Eriol no esté de acuerdo con esto, ni tampoco Tomoyo, pero sinceramente me importa una mierda si a ellos les parece o no, es mi jodida vida, con la que yo decido que hago. Justo antes de venir con ellos tuve una discusión con Eriol.

Desde hace una semana que nos comenzamos a pelear, justo después de que fuera con Yamazaki al día siguiente fue cuando todo comenzó con Eriol.

**Flash back**

Era la hora del almuerzo y me senté con Eriol y Tomoyo, ambos me miraban fijamente lo cual era extraño y me hacía sentir incomodo, aparte la vista de mi comida y los mire.

— ¿pasa algo? —pregunte extrañado.

Eriol tenía el ceño fruncido— ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? —lo mire sorprendido, yo no le había dicho nada sobre lo de Yamazaki.

—En mi casa—respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Eso es mentira—refuto.

—¡claro que no! —proteste.

—¿A caso sabes en qué mierda te estás metiendo? —exclamo chocado sus manos sobre la mesa.

Tomoyo y yo lo mirábamos sorprendidos, después de todo ver a un Eriol enojado de esa forma es raro.

Suspire más calmado y él también— ¿cómo sabes que no estuve en mi casa? —pregunte.

—porque fui a buscarte y no te encontré, después de regresar a mi casa te marque a tu celular pero estaba apagado y luego marque al número de tu casa, pero solo obtuve respuesta de la contestadora.

—Solo salí a comprar unas cosas, pero se me descargo el celular—mentí.

Eriol agacho la mirada—lamento haberte gritado—se disculpo.

En todo el almuerzo no se volvió a tocar el tema. Pero los días pasaron y Eriol se dio cuenta pronto de lo que reamente hacia, y nuevamente discutimos, esta vez Tomoyo se metió en la pelea y la paro, aunque físicamente no peleamos, sí lo hicimos verbalmente. Pronto nuestras peleas se volvieron más fuertes al punto de que ya no nos habláramos.

La última pelea fue hoy cuando quise irme con Yamazaki y él me detuvo del brazo justo cuando salíamos e la escuela, volvimos a pelear pero esta vez más fuerte.

—No dejare que te hagas esto—fruncí el ceño—le prometí a Meiling que te cuidaría.

—Soy lo suficientemente grade como para cuidarme solo—respondí.

—pues no lo pareces—me decirse rápidamente de su agarre y seguí mi camino— ¡si sigues le diré a Meiling! —me pare en seco.

—¿eso es lo mejor que tienes? —dije con tranquilidad.

—…—no contesto.

—Eso supuse—continúe.

—no me subestimes—grito tratando de darme un puñetazo que tuve rápidamente.

—Y tú deja de amenazarme…—respondí soltándolo y siguiendo mí camino. Me subí a mi moto y casi pude escuchar que el gritaba algo pero no quise oírlo más.

**Fin del flash back.**

—Ya quita esa cara larga—dijo Yamazaki a mi lado—ese Hiaguizawa debe aprender que ya no eres un niño, además él no te manda, no es tu dueño—agache la mirada ante sus palabas.

—Tienes razón…pero es mi mejor amigo y…—Yamazaki chasquea la lengua.

—Puede que lo sea, pero él no puede decidir en tus amistades—me mira a la cara—además, ni siquiera se está comportado como uno, digo, ahora siempre te veo solo, con esos problemas que se trae con Daidouji se ha olvidado de ti, mejor deja todo de lado y diviértete—pienso en sus palabras y comienzo a darle la razón.

Sonrió de medio lado y asiento a lo que Yamazaki pone su mano sobre mi hombro con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, ahora puedes estar con nosotros cuando estés solo—Mira a los demás y noto que dan un pequeño asentimiento—ahora—levanta la barbilla orgulloso—¡vamos a divertirnos!—todo se llena de gritos y se montan en sus motos, yo término haciendo lo mismo.

Todos nos dirigimos a Tokio y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento libre, sin ataduras de ningún tipo, no me importa nada y siento que los problemas se comienzan a ir al igual que las tristezas, nada es importante.

********O********

Al llegar a Tokio nos dirigimos a una parte de la ciudad apartado y entramos a un pequeño bar que parece escondido entre las calles y los edificios. Estacionamos nuestras motos fue de el lugar y al entrar me doy cuenta de que es más grande de lo que me imagine, tienes dos mesas de billar y la gente de ahí se nos queda viendo, pero a Yamazaki y a los demás no les parece importar. Vamos directamente a la barra, en donde el bar-tender saluda a los demás como si ya los conociera de antes.

—El día de hoy trajimos a un amigo nuevo y quisiéramos darle la "bienvenida"" al grupo—dice Yamazaki y los demás asienten.

El bar-tender sonríe y me mira con detenimiento, luego se va y lo veo que comienza a mesclar un montón de cosas que no puedo distinguir.

—Lo que te vamos a dar es un preparado que le damos a todos cuando se quiere unir a nuestro grupo—en ese momento abrí la boca para protestar y decir que yo aun no decidía unirme a su grupo, simplemente lo único que quería era pasar un rato con ellos, pero en ese momento fui interrumpido por el bar-tender que coloco la bebida frente a mí.

Mire a Yamazaki que me dio una mirada de aprobación al igual que los demás y algo dentro de mí me dije que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero otra me insistió para que siguiera.

Agarre la bebida que estaba frente a mí y me la tome de un solo trago, era bastante fuerte por lo que comencé a toser fuertemente después de habérmela tomado, me había quemado toda la garganta. Pude sentir la mano de Yamazaki en mi hombro.

—bien hecho…—le sonreí avergonzado, seguramente parecía que nunca en mi vida había bebido—pero esa solo fue la primera ronda, ahora todos beberemos una de esas.

Y así comenzó lo que fue una larga noche, todos bebimos y reímos, cantamos e hicimos muchas cosas estúpidas. Y así comienza la primera de muchas noches que esperaba fueran iguales.

********O********

Desperté con la peor resaca de mi vida y lo primero que hice fue correr al baño a vaciar mi estomago, aunque ciertamente lo único que tenía en el era pura bilis y licor de la noche anterior.

Nunca en mi vida había bebido tanto o más bien nunca me había emborrachado de esa forma, tal vez antes había tomado y me había emborrachado pero nunca como para acabar de la forma en que acabe la noche anterior, la fuerte resaca me lo comprobaba.

No recordaba absolutamente nada, todo era un manchón negro en mi cabeza y podía asegurar que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan mal como ahora, además de que no sabía ni siquiera en donde estaba.

Una vez que sentí que tuve la fuerza para levantarme aunque fuese un poco inspecciones el baño con la vista y me di cuenta de que era mi baño y mi cuarto, más sin embargo una duda asalto mi mente ¿Cómo llegue aquí? No lo recuerdo.

Sin tomar mucha importancia de eso abrí la ducha de agua caliente y me metí a esta soltando un suspiro de alivio al sentirla sobre mi piel. Juro que en mi vida me había sentido tan mal.

Ni siquiera cuando me juntaba con Wang bebía de esa forma, pero es que él siempre se detenía por Meiling. Nunca rebasaba los límites por miedo de lo que diría Meiling, porque temía que ella lo odiara aun más o porque no quería herirla. Era más que obvio que la amaba demasiado. Cada vez que salíamos él terminaba siendo el conductor designado.

Wang nunca consumía demasiado alcohol, ni tampoco salía verdaderamente con otras chicas, los rumores que corrían por la escuela sobre que se acostaba con todo tipo de mujeres eran solo mentiras, solo uno de ellos fue real. Todo paso en una noche en que nuestros amigos y yo lo emborrachamos, pero no contábamos con que conocería a una chica muy lida, al final se fue con ella y nosotros lo dejamos porque pensamos que tal vez así se olvidaría de Meiling, pero- ¡que grave error!- lo tuvimos que aguantar por casi un mes diciendo-sus lloriqueos- lo culpable que se sentía por haberse llevado a aquella chica a la cama.

Al salir del baño me envolví en una toalla y busque en el armario algo limpio que ponerme. Después del baño me sentía un poco mejor, pero aún me sentía fatal por lo que después de cambiarme me metí en la cama y en menos de lo que canta un gallo caí rendido.

Me volví a despertar por el incesante sonido del teléfono, supuse por un momento que era mi madre que ya tenía ganas de joderme la paciencia, pero al contestar me di cuenta de que era una persona completamente diferente.

—¿Yamazaki? —pregunte con la voz ronca.

—Buenos días—contestó él y yo sonreí.

—¿qué tienen de buenos? —gruñí, aunque en el fondo estaba sonriendo.

—¿qué tal tu cruda realidad?—hice una pequeña mueca.

—Terrible y ¿tu?—lo escuche reírse.

—Una vez que te acostumbras ya no la sientes—me sentí avergonzado ante sus palabras—ya aprenderás, pero ciertamente me sorprendiste, aguantaste más de lo que lo hicieron la mayoría la primera vez—nuevamente se rió—esta noche volveremos a salir ¿te apuntas? —me mordí el labio.

—Pues…—pensé en Eriol y en que tal vez debería de ir a disculparme, pero repentinamente las palabras de Yamazaki me golpearon de lleno.

Pero yo nunca he discutido con Eriol, puede que al principio no nos lleváramos bien, pero eso cambio y se volvió mi mejor amigo, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que Tomoyo se haya enamorado de mí, sé que está resentido por eso, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Está bien—accedí—me mandas un mensaje con la hora y el lugar.

—Claro, nos vemos en la noche—se despidió y colgó.

Suspire aun con el teléfono en mano, me sentía completamente extraño, me comencé a preguntar si todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. La razón por la que fui enviado a Japón fue por el hecho de que mi familia quería que volviera ser el mismo de antes. Además de que lo único que yo quería era vengarme de Sakura y de los que me trataron mal, pero conforme el tiempo paso lo único que yo quería era defender a mis amigos, pero ahora ya no sé qué es lo que quiero ni lo que busco.

Me comencé a preguntar ¿a quién realmente le importaba?. Mire la foto familiar que estaba en la pared continua de la entrada. Realmente a ellos no les importo mucho, mi padre está muerto y mi madre siempre está metida en el trabajo y luego me mando a Japón a mi solo, puede que Meiling haya vendido conmigo, pero no lo hizo por mí, solo lo hizo porque quería ver a sus antiguos amigos, además de alejarse un tiempo de Wang claro está, y finalmente mis hermanas han hecho su vida cada una porque en su mayoría se han casado y finalmente se han ido con sus esposos.

Me mordí el labio inferior ante estos pensamientos. Nunca pensé en lo solo que me sentía, ni tampoco en lo solo que en realidad estaba. ¿Por qué tendría que quedarme encerrado en esta maldita casa mientras todo el mundo hace su jodida vida? ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo también quiera vivir y ser libre? Si no les importe antes ¿por qué tenían que importarme a mí ahora?

Mire la foto nuevamente, esa foto fue tomada hace años, cuando era un nerd, cuando era otra persona. La quite de la pared molesto y comencé a hacer lo mismo por toda a casa, lo que menos quería eran ese tipo de recuerdos, nunca volveré a hacer lo mismo que era antes, nunca volveré a ser el estúpido enamorado de Kinomoto Sakura, ni el hijo obediente, ni el pobre imbécil que se la pasa pidiendo perdón por todo, mucho menos la persona que se deja de los demás. Metí todo en una caja y la guarde en el sótano.

Un mensaje me llego al celular, era Yamazaki diciéndome el lugar y la hora del encuentro. Sonreí contestando el mensaje, esta sería otra divertida noche.

********O********

YAMAZAKI POV

Syaoran llego a la hora acordada y se reunió con nosotros. Sonreí internamente, los planes estaban saliendo a la perfección. Él ha comenzado a confiar en mí, pronto todo saldrá como lo planeado, lo convertiré en una porquería peor que yo… me encargare de convertirlo en todo un chico malo con todas sus letras…justo como mi jefe ordeno…

—_Atráelo a la perdición, yo me encargare de lo demás…_

********O********

SAKURA POV

La cafetería estaba llena, era hora del almuerzo, cada quién estaba con su propio grupo y yo estaba con mis amigas obviamente, todas platicábamos de trivialidades y alguno que otro chisme que rondaba por la escuela, pero Chiharu había estado muy distraída todo el día, completamente distraída, solo prestaba atención a veces.

—Chiharu—la llame ella me miro—¿Estás bien?—le pregunte y ella solo asintió y luego comenzó a jugar con la comida.

De cierta forma me preocupaba porque ella era mi amiga desde la primaria, además ella había tenido antes un problema de anorexia y bulimia por lo que había sido internada varios meses en una clínica, aunque nadie sabe eso, lo único que piensan es que ella se fue a estudiar un tiempo a Europa. Temí por un momento que fuera a recaer, porque solo yo sabía su secreto, bueno a parte de Tomoyo, pero nadie más lo sabía.

—¿Ya se dieron cuenta? —dijo Rika sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunte.

—Hiraguizawa y Daidouji—los señalo—están solos, digo sé que son unos perdedores "Forever alone", pero Li no está con ellos, y él siempre está con ellos—recalco el "siempre".

—Es cierto—murmuro Naoko—yo escuche que se peleo con ellos, bueno ustedes saben bien la historia ¿no? —nos miramos entre todas.

—¿acerca de que Li rechazo a Daidouji? Si me la sé—fruncí el ceño, todo sabíamos bien eso.

—Pues por lo que sé Hiraguizawa estaba enamorado de ella —rodé los ojos eso era obvio, la desabrida y simplona de mi prima traía cacheteando la banqueta a Eriol desde hace años.

—Pues por lo que sé, ellos se pelearon, Daidouji discutió con Hiraguizawa por eso y él le dijo que era una zorra y una puta por lo que había hecho, todo esto en el aeropuerto cuando despidieron a Meiling, —fruncí nuevamente el ceño, aún no entendía porqué Tomoyo se había dejado insultar de esa manera—bueno pues el caso es que Hiraguizawa también se resintió con Li y ambos se pelearon y ahora Li se fue con Yamazaki y su grupito—buscamos con la mirada el grupo de Yamazaki y nos dimos cuenta de que no estaban y Syaoran tampoco.

—Enseguida vuelvo—anuncio Chiharu levantándose de repente.

CHIHARU POV

_Ever wonder about what he's doing__  
__How it all turned to lies__  
__Sometimes I think that it's better__  
__To never ask why_

Me levante y corrí por los pasillos buscando mi objetivo, yo era la única que podía saber bien lo que pasaba, era la única que podría averiguar algo. Las cosas que las demás dijeron me confirmaron lo que yo ya sospechaba desde hace algunos días.

Llegue a la parte más alejada de la escuela, a uno de los pasillos vacios por donde los maestros nunca pasaban, una parte donde te podrás drogar y nadie lo notaria, un lugar donde podrías perder el tiempo y nadie te diría nada, un lugar donde podrías hacer lo que quisiera y los maestros no se darían cuenta, un lugar dónde perfecto para "los chicos malos".

Escuche los murmullos y las risas de los chicos que advirtieron que estaba en el lugar correcto. Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas y la poca dignidad que me quedaba abrí la puerta y al instante todos me miraron sorprendidos.

—Yamazaki—contuve el aliento al verlo. Tenía un cigarro en la mano y estaba segura de que no era solo tabaco, sus ojos algo rojizos y el extraño aroma que desprendía me lo dijo.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el salón y Yamazaki me miro con todo el odio y resentimiento que guardaba hacia mí y una punzada me recorrió el pecho porque sabía bien que me lo merecía.

—Mihara—su voz era tan fría, que parecía corarme como un vidrio.

Aclare mi garganta, para evitar el nudo que acababa de formar—Necesito hablar contigo—le dije de manera decidida.

Nuevamente el salón se inundo de silencio, todos los chicos voltearon a ver a Yamazaki esperando su repuesta, pero él no dejo de fruncir el ceño ni de mirarme a mí. Me mordí la mejilla para que no notara mi nerviosismo, no había vuelto a hablar con él desde aquel día…y me dolía, pero no podía hacer nada más, yo lo aleje de mi a fin de cuentas, era mejor así.

—Bien—dijo al cabo de unos minuto— ¿Qué quieres?—en ese momento quise aventarme a su cuello como cuando éramos niños.

—Pe-pero…¡No aquí!—chille—a solas.

—Lo que me tengas que decir lo pueden oír los demás—suspire para calmarme—estoy esperado—comento cuando vio que no respondía.

—A solas—respondí—por favor—rogué.

—Está bien—accedió, cosa que me sorprendió, pensé que tendría que rogarle al menos durante un montón de tiempo.

Salimos del salón y cerró la puerta tras de sí, me tomo del brazo y me llevo al salón contigua en donde cerro a puerta, pero esta vez con pestillo.

—¿qué mierda quieres? —gruño.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —fui directa al grano.

—¿Pretender? No sé de que hablas—resople molesta.

—¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡No mientas!—grave error por mi parte el gritarle, porque ya no era el Takashi Yamazaki que yo conocí, era una persona completamente diferente, un monstruo que yo cree, el golpe que me dio resonó por todo el salón vacio creando eco y el ardor en mi mejilla me lo confirmo.

—¡A mí no me hables así!—Toque mi mejilla con incredulidad, su mirada echaba chispas y yo temblaba de miedo

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no tardaron en hacerse notar, comencé a camina en dirección hacia la salida, pero él me detuvo sujetándome fuerte del brazo—Siempre creí que era una de las pocas personas que te conocía bien, que podía saber todo de ti con una simple mirada, siempre perdone tus errores porque tu siempre perdonabas los míos, por eso nunca creí en los rumores que corrían acerca de ti, pero hoy todo es diferente, me di cuenta de que tienen razón, pero también sé que estas mintiendo, no sé qué planeas con Syaoran Li, pero sé que no es bueno, solo recuerda que Sakura también fue tu amiga…

No termine de decir nada porque él, me empujo con fuerza sobre un pupitre, me inmovilizo las dos manos con una sola y con la otra me sujeto la cara—Eres una zorra y una puta—reprimí un sollozo—Tienes razón, tú ya no me conoces—susurro en mi oído causando me un escalofrió, y luego me comenzó besar la mejilla—¿Con cuántos has hecho esto?—murmuró entre besos bajando aún más hasta mi cuello.

—Con nadie…—dije bajito, temiendo su respuesta, él se separo de mi y se rió como desquiciado.

—Mentirosa—dijo con voz ronca.

Se acerco nuevamente a mí, pero esta vez a mis labios y justo cuando pensé que me iba a besar, me soltó—Ya no me entrometeré más en tu vida—le dije cuando me levantaba y arreglaba la falda del uniforme.

Salí de ese salón, me aleje, aún con el temor de que Yamazaki volviera tras de mí, porque él ya no era ni sería mi Takashi Yamazaki, por eso sería mejor que me fuera, que ya no me le acercara, porque terminaría cavando mi propia tumba. Al salir abrí la puerta y salí corriendo lejos del lugar, dejando a Yamazaki completamente solo…

Una vez que me asegure de estar lo suficientemente lejos de ese lugar y principalmente lejos de Yamazaki, me calme y reflexione sobre el comportamiento de este. Toque nuevamente mi mejilla y me di cuenta de que cuando me golpeo, lo hizo porque le dije que mentía, cuando me acorralo, lo hizo porque nuevamente le dije que mentía y cuando me soltó lo hizo porque estuvo punto de besarme. Sonreí al darme cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, cuando me iba a besar su mirada estaba en llamas, eso lo podía asegurar y sabía que si me besaba ya no podría parar.

NARRADOR DESONCIDO (¿?)

Los días siguen pasando, y sigo observado todo desde las sombras, el desenlace de las cosas que siguen ocurriendo en la escuela. Las personas siguen ignorando mi verdadera personalidad, ignoran a la persona que realmente soy. Soy una persona más que pasa desapercibida para los demás, pero para mí nadie pasa completamente desapercibido.

Syaoran cada día se está perdiendo más, aunque a Eriol se le está pasando el enojo y quiere habar con él. Tomoyo también esta triste y parece que se siente sola, lo cual termina siendo una ventaja para mí, porque ella será fácil de convencer, supongo Eriol también, a fin de cuentas mis dos mayores retos se han quita del camino solos, tanto Meiling como Ryunosuke se han ido, de todas formas no es como si el segundo representara un problema para mí.

Sakura sigue con sus nefastos intentos de acercarse a Syaoran, cosa que ni por arte de magia logra, gracias a que Yamazaki es muy efectivo para alejarla. Y afortunadamente Chiharu también se ha alejado, eso también es una ventaja, aunque dudo mucho que si se acerca mucho a Yamazaki salga bien librada, porque ya me he encargado de convertirlo en la persona que es ahora, por esa razón ahora es él quién enseñara a Syaoran a ser una porquería. Porque realmente tengo muchos planes para ellos, para todos.

Yamazaki me ha contado lo que paso con Chiharu, no me sorprende que ese día no la hubiera visto después, supongo regresó a su casa a llorar como la pobre idiota que es, aunque eso no importa en lo más mínimo, mi único objetivo en esta escuela es la perra de Kinomoto, la destruiré, la hare trizas al igual que a sus putas amiguitas, todas me las pagaran poco a poco, pero para ello necesito a Syaoran Li, él es mi punto clave para lograr mi objetivo.

Syaoran y Sakura se cruzan al igual que sus miradas, algo brilla en los ojos de ambos, un brillo especial que ellos no notan, aunque los demás tal vez lo hagan, pero eso solo para personas verdaderamente observadoras. Ambos van junto con sus amigos por lo que no se detienen a hablar, pero eso no impide que se miren disimuladamente de vez en cuando. Lo que ambos no comprenden es que ambos tienen intenciones con el otro, así como Yamazaki quiere destruir a Chiharu, igual Syaoran a Sakura, así como Chiharu quiere acercarse a Yamazaki, Sakura lo quiere hacer con Li, pero a la vez piensa que puede destruirlo, para que él no destruya a más personas como su ex-novio lo hizo con ella, pero en este juego ¿Quién destruye a quién?...

Las cosas están por revelarse y las caretas pronto desaparecerán, cada quién mostrará su verdadero ser, porque nada es lo que parece, y la mayor parte de las personas se ocultan detrás de una careta.

* * *

_Creían que Ryunosuke era malo ja…jajajajajajajaja (con cara terrorífica) ¡ingenuos!. Pues no, la verdad este personaje es realmente malo, y dará muchísimos problemas créanme,¿ Creían que Syaoran era un chico malo? (Volviendo a reír como loca) ¡PUES NO! Prepárense para lo que viene porque está que arde._

_¿De dónde sacare la nueva actitud y forma de ser de Syaoran? Pues soy la única mujer entre puros hombres, mis amigos son puros hombres y mi mejor amiga es completamente rebelde, sin mencionar a uno de mis amigos ¡dios no sé que me ha hecho! Una vida llena de excesos y fiestas es su vida, y suele llevarnos a tomar a veces y así, y pues de estas pendejadas que hacemos saco mis ideas XD._

_Ya regrese y no, no estaba muerta andaba de parranda. ¿Quieren saber la verdad? Pueeeess…no sé por dónde empezar, tenía preparado un discurso de al menos una hoja pero no sé, creo que mejor no XD, bueno pues primero que nada mi más sincera disculpa, pero es que me surgió una especie de bloqueo en especial para este fic, hace como 3 años fue cuando lo publique este fic y bueno ya tenía pensado el final y toda la historia en general, aunque no del todo, tanto que inclusive hice como 3 borradores en libreta, pero las perdí y sí me acuerdo bien de lo que quería poner, pero esas ideas dejaron de gustarme y ya no supe que hacer, pero de repente un día ¡pofff! Como si fuera por arte de magia la inspiración regreso y decidí hacerlo nuevamente, además de otras cosas personales ciertamente._

_En el prox. Cap. Pienso poner de donde surgió esta idea, para este fic, pero ese será después porque si no me extenderé mucho más._

_Pido paciencia por favor, porque en dos semanas aproximadamente tendré mi examen para ingresar a la Universidad y tengo mucho que estudia._

_Las canciones que use fueron las de "Try" de P!nk y la de "Sweet nothing" de Calvin Harris._


End file.
